


Fire on fire

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Marking, Scents & Smells, Smoking, Swearing, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: - Паркер, - мужчина отстраняется и строго зовёт парня. Он чувствует, как его самоконтроль сдаёт, Старк-то оторвался от его губ только потому, что воздуха перестало хватать, - иди домой, - Тони хочется рычать между словами, потому что он чувствует, как сходит с ума от этой близости./Студенческий au, в котором Питер до безобразия влюблён в своего преподавателя, пока его друзья скрывают ужасные секреты прошлого/
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. 1. Питер/Тони

**Author's Note:**

> хотела написать небольшой омегаверс по Старкеру, но вписала ещё и довольно развёрнутый сюжет. написала на одном дыхании - уж больно мне эта работа понравилась. автор немного овощ, поэтому пб открыта)
> 
> я назвала это детским омегаверсом)
> 
> фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8643240

Питер чувствует себя напуганным ребёнком, оказавшись в новом коллективе. Он напрягает плечи, пытаясь казаться как можно незаметнее, и нервно сжимает ручку. Из деканата его отправили в аудиторию, выдав расписание, и пообещали, что обяжут куратора группы представить Питера.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя обманутым, так как никто не приходил его представлять, да и в общем всем было на него плевать. Не то, что бы он хотел привлекать лишнее внимание. Парень просто хотел скорее обойти дурацкий момент знакомства, сказать типичное «Привет, я Питер» и спокойно слиться со стеной, вникая в предмет.

Вместо этого он дико нервничал. Пара должна была начаться через несколько минут, но преподавателя ещё не было — более того, студентов тоже было немного. Весь ряд, за которым сидел парень, пустовал.

«Ты в порядке?» — Питер смахнул сообщение от Бена. Отвечать почему-то не хотелось. Парень любил дядю, но сейчас (именно сейчас, когда он одиноко сидел в незнакомом городе среди незнакомых людей) он немного злился на него. Новая работа принесла Бену прибавку к зарплате, переезд в Нью-Йорк и новые перспективы. Питеру это всё принесло только одиночество, испуг и потерянность.

Нью-Йорк оказался таким злым — в родном Сан-Хосе, который не был маленьким городом, Питер не ощущал и в половину такого сильного давления на себя. Солнечная Калифорния была чем-то тёплым и родным. Здесь же Питер видел только грязные улицы, толкучку и серость.

Хуже, чем быть простым парнем без знакомств в шумном Нью-Йорке, только быть парнем-омегой без знакомств в шумном Нью-Йорке. Угадайте, кто сорвал джек-пот?

— Эй, парень, ты дверью ошибся? — Питер резко поднимает голову и дёргано смотрит вверх. Он так глубоко ушёл в свои мысли, что совсем не заметил приближение незнакомца. Невысокий кудрявый парень стоял рядом с партой и ожидал его реакции. Рядом крутилась красивая рыжеволосая девушка, переговариваясь с одногруппниками.

— Нет, нет… — он злится на себя и коротко выдыхает. Его окатывает запахом альфы, но он такой неяркий, что скорее приводит в себя, чем отвлекает. — Я Питер. Новенький, — объясняется он. Парень замечает, как рыжеволосая подходит и кладёт руку на плечо парня. Она омега с лёгким весенним запахом, который Питер тоже еле распознаёт. Всё сразу становится на свои места, когда она прижимается к кудрявому парню, а на её шее обнаруживается метка.

— Привет, — улыбается она, — я Наташа, — Питер улыбается в ответ и чуть мешкается, прежде чем пожать протянутую руку. У девушки в глазах бесенята скачут и неуклюжесть Питера её только веселит.

— Брюс, — парень протягивает руку чуть нехотя и смотрит с прищуром. Питер отводит взгляд, потому что связываться с ревнивым альфой не хочется.

— Ты откуда? — новая знакомая, кажется, не замечает неловкости. Только коротко кивает Брюсу на парту и отдаёт свою сумку, элегантно того спроваживая. Питер ухмыляется такой проворности и садится на стул, с которого вскочил в порыве знакомства.

— Из Калифорнии, — улыбается он в ответ. — Буду теперь здесь учиться, — жмёт он плечами неловко. — Мне говорили, что меня должны представить, но…

— Группа у нас весёлая, — перебивает девушка легкомысленно, — и куратор наш такой же. Сэм постоянно опаздывает и забывает о нас, зато вытаскивает из передряг. Не волнуйся, ты привыкнешь, — Питеру нравится, что Наташа вводит его в курс дела сразу, потому что сам он боялся спрашивать. Не хочется, чтобы его неправильно поняли.

— Ты не могла бы сказать, как у вас здесь?.. — собственная уязвимость злит Питера. В конце концов, он не виноват, что родился омегой.

— О, не переживай об этом, — Питер только глаза округляет, когда девушка довольно улыбается, — омег никто не обижает. Но лучше опасаться некоторых компаний. В частности Барнса, — девушка осторожно кивает за его спину и Питер незаметно оборачивается. Парень с широкими плечами и тёмными волосами до плеч будто чувствует его взгляд и ловит его. Питер тут же отворачивается. Его передёргивает от тёмных пытливых радужек.

— Он стрёмный, — бормочет парень. Наташа только качает головой:

— Он просто не самая приятная компания. Омега, в которого он влюблён, избегает его несколько лет, поэтому он немного зол на нашего брата, — Питер только хмурится. Он сам несколько раз становился объектом уж слишком навязчивых привязанностей, поэтому отлично понимает этого самого фантомного омегу.

— Кстати, — девушка смотрит на часы на тонком запястье и поднимается с места, — постарайся не выбесить Старка на первой же лекции. Он хороший преподаватель, но если вцепится, то будешь пересдавать до самой осени.

— Спасибо, — Питер широко улыбается. Девушка смотрит чуть снисходительным, но добрым взглядом, и садится на место. Только она исчезает из виду, как дверь в аудиторию распахивается и внутрь вваливается толпа студентов. Их с десяток, поэтому в аудитории мгновенно становится шумно. Питер внезапно чувствует себя самым одиноким человеком во Вселенной, потому что все вокруг общаются и веселятся, а он будто невидимка, сидит один с опущенными плечами и смутным видом.

Наташа подзывает к себе знакомую девушку и она легко садится рядом с Питером, будто он здесь каждый день сидит. Красное платье развевается, когда девушка легко усаживается на стул и начинает щебетать о чем-то с Наташей.

— Это, кстати, Питер, — Наташа, которая не дожидается от новенького никакой инициативы, сама обращает на него внимание. Парень дёргается, будто наваждение сбрасывает, и вникает в суть происходящего.

После того, как аудитория наполнилась студентами, в воздухе витает смесь из самых разнообразных запахов. Питер, как и весь остальной мир, жил с этим всю жизнь, поэтому сейчас внимания не обращал. Он только отметил про себя, что незнакомка, которая делит с ним парту, бета. А ещё у неё глаза красивые, пронизывающие, будто в душу смотрят.

— Я — Ванда, — представляется она. Питер хочет представится в ответ, но вспоминает, что за него это уже сделала Наташа. Поэтому он просто подвисает, неловко улыбаясь. Девушки переглядываются чуть умилённо, но не комментируют. Шум в аудитории резко прекращается с хлопком двери. Ванда проворно оборачивается и буквально вытряхивает из своей сумки тетрадь и ручку. Питер же до сих пор не может смахнуть с себя неловкость, поэтому медлит.

— Я вижу первую спину, которая стремиться побывать у доски, — Питер оборачивается и сталкивается с карими глазами преподавателя, который смотрит прямо на него. На секунду мужчина теряется, видя новое лицо, и Питер чувствует удовлетворение. В конце концов, сколько можно, пусть хоть кто-то ещё почувствует себя неловко, почему все шишки Питеру.

— Меня не предупреждали, что у вас пополнение, — мужчина приходит в себя за секунду и снова говорит твёрдо. Питер может только позавидовать его выдержке — сам он залипает на статного альфу перед собой и не может собрать мысли в кучу. Который раз за день.

— Питер Паркер, сэр, — представляется парень, пока тишина не затянулась. Не хотелось снова чувствовать себя придурком.

— Мистер Старк, — кивает он в ответ. Питеру хочется ущипнуть себя, чтобы немного оклематься, и не думать об этом охеренном мужике перед собой. — Стоит поговорить с Уилсоном о том, что он совсем вас забросил. Ладно, мистер Паркер, останетесь после пары, а пока на первый раз прощаю, — так и не объяснив, за что он собственно Питера прощает, мужчина с ходу перешёл к объяснению новой темы. Аудитория сосредоточенно слушала, тишину прерывали только скрипы парт, шуршание страниц да тихие шепотки, когда кто-то не успевал дописать предложение.

Питер, который уже прошёл эту тему в Сан-Хосе, не скучал. На самом деле он конспектировал почти нехотя и не думал поднимать руку, когда знал ответы на вопросы. Парень не любил обращать на себя внимание или выделяться, тем более в новом коллективе. Было страшно опозориться на первой же паре, чтобы одногруппники считали его за недалёкого омежку.

— А вы как считаете, мистер Паркер? — Питер вообще ничего не считает. Он так глубоко уходит в свои мысли и переживания, что совсем перестаёт следить за тем, что происходит вокруг. Судя по хитрой ухмылке мистера Старка, тот видел его отрешённость.

— Я думаю, — Питер силой вытаскивает себя из зоны комфорта и быстро фокусируется на схеме на доске, — коленчатый вал можно переместить в точку Б, тогда тяга будет лучше, — он переводит взгляд на преподавателя и видит смешинки в его глазах.

— Вообще-то я спрашивал о том, стоит ли сделать нам перерыв, но, — Старк быстро пробегает глазами по схеме и его взгляд загорается одобрением, — вы, юноша, справились неплохо, — по аудитории проносятся лёгкие смешки и Питер краснеет.

— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, — мистер Старк тоже посмеивается. Он быстро даёт задание на дом и прощается с уже шумной аудиторией. Питер сбрасывает свои вещи в сумку и хочет скрыться из виду как можно скорее, но Наташа легко ловит его за локоть и кивает на стол преподавателя. Питер вспоминает — в начале пары его просили подойти. И хоть сбежать хочется больше, чем находиться здесь, он остаётся на месте и слабо улыбается рыжеволосой. Та выглядит удовлетворённой и уходит, уводя с собой хмурящегося Брюса и смешливую Ванду.

— Мистер Старк, — окликает парень, когда студенты покидают аудиторию. Мужчина поднимает голову от своих бумаг и смотрит на парня перед собой.

— Да, мистер Паркер, — он сдёргивает с кончика носа очки и трёт уставшие глаза. Внезапно преподаватель теряет весь свой запал, с которым проводил всю лекцию. Питеру даже немного его жаль.

— Вы просили остаться, — напоминает парень и закусывает губу. Старк смотрит на него ещё несколько секунд, вспоминая, а потом понимающе кивает и наконец начинает говорить.

— Обычно я даю новым студентам небольшой тест, но вы и без него показали мне свои знания сегодня, — преподаватель бросает взгляд на доску и немного хмурится. — Это я ошибся, старый дурак, — Питеру хочется сказать, что никакой он не старый (мужчина выглядит едва на сорок), но Питер молчит. Ему даже страшно представлять, какую реакцию он мог бы вызвать подобным заявлением.

Питер заодно молчит и о том, что слишком уж уставшим выглядит преподаватель для своих лет, нельзя излучать такую энергетику и усталость одновременно. Лопнуть же можно.

И Питеру на секунду кажется, что мужчина даже пахнет тоскливо — глубокий запах цитрусовых смешивается с чем-то специфическим, похожим на горелые спички.

Питер понимает, что снова завис, слишком поздно. Он замирает и смотрит на Старка, как мышонок на удава. Преподаватель же тоже не отрывается и с каждым мгновением кривоватая улыбка появляется на его лице. Он окликает студента, но Питер опять проваливается в себя так глубоко, что не обращает внимания. От мыслей об этом шикарном альфе его не может оторвать даже этот шикарный альфа.

Питера возвращает в реальный мир, когда Старк начинает посмеиваться, а потом его запах исчезает совсем, будто альфа вышел из комнаты — только лёгкое послевкусие осталось. Питер округляет глаза — потому что мужчина всё ещё сидит перед ним и в его глазах смешинки.

— Как… как вы это сделали? — заикаясь, спрашивает Питер. Его глаза расширяются от удивления.

— Самоконтроль, пацан, — Старк выглядит самодовольно, Питер чувствует, что на него смотрят, как на ребёнка. Хочется сбежать, вот только как выходить из этой ситуации парень не придумал. К счастью, у мистера Старка за многие годы преподавания уже система выработана, как наивных студентов от себя отпугивать. — Ты осторожней, не влюбись только, — полушутливо заявляет он, а в глазах что-то серьёзное и глубокое, — я со студентами никаких отношений, кроме рабочих, не имею.

— О, что вы, мистер Старк, — начинает бормотать Питер в своё оправдание.

— Я просто предупредил, — мистер Старк легко прерывает его тираду взмахом руки и продолжает. — Я не люблю повторять, но раз ты только к нам прибыл, имеешь право быть с аудиторией в равных условиях. Опозданий я не терплю, когда вхожу в аудиторию и вижу чью-то спину — отправляю к доске сразу же. Учти, — мужчина сверяется с записями и сам себе кивает.

Внезапно дверь в аудиторию распахивается и Сэм Уилсон собственной персоной заходит внутрь, сонно зевая. Питер благодарен ему всеми чакрами души за то, что ему не надо придумывать ответ на этот странный инструктаж.

— Мои сейчас у тебя? — мужчина на пороге не обращает на Питера внимания. Старк веселится пуще прежнего, поворачиваясь к нежданному гостю.

— Нет, Сэм, пара твоих только что закончилась, — Питер понимает, что перед ним его куратор. Который всё-таки пришёл представить его группе, только группа вот уже ушла.

— Чёрт, я забыл, на какой паре. Я вчера так наебе… — Старк прервал его жестом руки и спрятал широкую улыбку, довольно произнося:

— А это Питер Паркер, твой новый студент, — Сэм только сейчас обращает на застывшего парня внимание.

— О, — Сэм на секунду теряется. Питер пытается удержать серьёзное лицо, но тут он боковым взглядом замечает точно такие же потуги мистера Старка и смех прорывается, освещая мальчишеское лицо. Старк смотрит на это и тоже начинает смеяться.

— С тобой, пацан, в разведку не пойдёшь, — с укором говорит он, всё ещё смеясь. Только думает он почему-то не об этом — а о том, что новенькому лучше, когда он улыбается, а не закрывается в своих мыслях. Красивее ему так.

А Питеру на секунду кажется, что вновь окутавший его запах альфы лишился грустных ноток.

***

После того, как Сэм вместе с подопечным уходят, Старк совсем ненадолго остаётся один. Он систематизирует свои записи, аккуратно складывает их и уходит в следующий кабинет.

Отработав свои законные две пары (быстрые приятные лекции и долгие перерывы), он собирает с вещами и мыслями, чтобы заскочить на кафедру. На самом деле Старк любит свою работу, но последние несколько недель превратились в ад. Стоило ему попасться на глаза очередной университетской сплетнице (будь то студентка или преподавательница), Старк буквально кожей чувствовал осуждение.

— Такой хороший мужик, никогда бы не подумала о нём.

— Конченый абьюзер.

— А суд уже был?

Старк ждал, когда ажиотаж спадёт и все наконец оставят его личную жизнь в покое, но вот почти месяц прошёл, а шумиха вокруг его имени не сходила, а стул преподавателя под ним шатался. Фьюри отбивался, как мог, и не увольнял его, несмотря на злые языки. Старк надеялся, что мужчина не сдастся, потому что работа — единственное, что удерживало его в здравом рассудке.

— А что не так со Старком? — Тони останавливается чуть поодаль от курилки, чтобы студенты не обращали на него внимания. Сигареты пришли в его жизни после того пиздеца, что с ним случился, но у него оставалась капля достоинства, чтобы не стрелять сигареты у студентов, он всё-таки не их кореш.

— Его жена ушла от него и написала заяву в полицию. Типа, что он её избивал всё время, побои вроде даже сняла, — Старку хочется выругаться. Даже тут ему кости перемывают, когда же это всё закончится.

— Я считаю, что это чушь собачья и он не бил жену, — Тони ухмыляется. Он слышит голос своей студентки, которая яростно защищает его. — Эта сука просто жизнь ему хочет испортить.

— Красочное рассуждение, мисс Романофф, — Старк не может не насладиться испугом на лице студентов. Знакомая компания стоит перед ним: кроме рыжеволосой Наташи, рядом Роджерс, Беннер, Максимофф. Неожиданностью становится новенький, который прячет сигарету в подрагивающих пальцах и краснеет. Остальные студенты курят вполне спокойно, не стесняясь Тони. Только Наташа смущается своих слов, чего обычно вообще-то не случалось, — но я бы хотел, чтобы вы вспоминали меня исключительно в контексте нашего с вами любимого предмета.

Девушка хмурится, они оба знают, что с физикой у неё туго. Мужчина забавляется её реакцией и сдерживает улыбку.

— Конечно, мистер Старк, извините, — кивает она. Мужчина удовлетворённо кивает и уходит. Перекурит по дороге, подальше от места, где каждая собака перемывает ему кости.

— Так это правда, мистер Старк? — Брюс бросает эту фразу ему в спину. Мужчина замирает, но подобная наглость его не удивляет. Беннер славится на весь университет своей вспыльчивостью так сильно, что его исключительную прямоту и недюжинный ум обычно не замечают. Тони же видит, что парень умный и справедливый, пока его не разозлишь.

— Брюс, — Наташа говорит с укором. Мужчина оборачивается и легко улыбается. Ему не хочется снова погружаться в свои проблемы. Он только ругает незадачливого студента в голове и благодарит Наташу — единственную во всём университете (а может и во Вселенной), кто способна этого парня успокоить.

— Нет, Наташ, мы имеем право знать! Если он ничего не делал, тогда стоит набить пару рож и все заткнутся, а если он виноват, то нечего ему делать в университете.

— Беннер, прямее вас только график равномерного движения, — выдает Старк раздражённо, прерывая злую тираду студента. Из-за плеча Брюса слышится тихий кашель и смех. Новенький улыбается и Старк ещё раз понимает, что не зря не стал давать ему тест. — Если вы так горите огнём справедливости, тогда я отвечу. Я никого никогда не бил. Даже не думал об этом, — в голосе мужчины звенит сталь и он внезапно отбрасывает все формальности. — Ты тоже альфа, Брюс, сам представь, как это — ударить свою пару, — Беннер бросает на Наташу странный взгляд, но продолжает спорить. Наташа стоит с лицом «Я сейчас убью своего альфу, держите меня»:

— Но ваша жена не была омегой, это другое.

— Поддерживаете дискриминацию, мистер Беннер? — Старк игриво дёргает бровями. Его голос беззаботен, но тяжесть в груди остаётся. Скоро это его доконает. — Итак, если у кого-то остались какие-то вопросы, он может задать их послезавтра на паре у доски. И пожалуйста, Беннер, не стоит бить ничьи морды, мне не нужна такая справедливость, — твёрдо говорит мужчина и концентрируется на парне, который важно кивает. Если бы не его светлый ум, не задержался бы Беннер в университете, это точно.

Старк кивает, напоследок обводит взглядом каждого студента и уходит. Питер смотрит на него со смесью шока и сожаления в карих глазах. Мужчина только усмехается и мысленно головой качает — если этот мелкий омега вздумает в него влюбится, местные сплетники Старка точно на куски порвут.

Не вздумай, Питер Паркер, не вздумай.

***

Питер Паркер вздумал.

Парень сам до конца не отдавал себе отчёт, что обращает на мистера Старка гораздо больше внимания, чем должен прилежный ученик; стремится всячески угодить мужчине и идёт на его лекцию, как на праздник.

Он сам не замечал, как слишком долго задерживает на мужчине взгляд и пялится каждый раз, когда его видит. Пока Наташа вдруг не огорошивает его прямо посреди коридора:

— Ты что, влюбился, Паркер? — за несколько месяцев парень влился в компанию и теперь мог отвечать связными предложениями и даже подколами, а не мычать что-то неразборчивое каждый раз, когда на него обращают внимание. В этот раз он сделал также — отшутился, сказал Наташе что-то легкомысленное и сменил тему.

Подошедшие друзья помогли разрядить обстановку. Питер так ненавидел этот переезд пару месяцев назад, но сейчас он был чертовски рад, что сменил город. Да, Питер безмерно скучал по ЭмДжей и Неду, которые остались в Калифорнии, но и здесь он не был один.

Здесь у него был Стив. Наличие ещё одного одинокого омеги в компании здорово расслабляло — все подколы они делили со Стивом пополам и отбивались от них тоже вместе. А ещё Стив был очень милым, хоть иногда и до одури правильным.

У него была Наташа. Эта чертовка была настолько необычно сильной и стойкой, что Питер несколько раз думал о том, что ей в пору самой быть альфой. Но потом он смотрел на неё рядом с Брюсом, который превосходил её в силе и жёсткости в несколько раз, и думал о детской сказке, которую ему рассказывала тётя Мэй в детстве. О том, что у каждого человека есть идеальная пара, истинный партнёр, который дополняет тебя, словно твоя потерянная половина. Питер не верил в сказки, зато верил в любовь, которую видел собственными глазами.

У Питера ещё был Брюс, который сначала показался чуть ли не тупым качком, а на поверку оказался одним из самых умных и интересных людей, каких Питеру вообще посчастливилось встречать. Буквально через неделю после начала учёбы Питер остался с ним один на один в библиотеке и напряжённо хмурился, думая о том, как проведёт этот вечер. А потом через четыре часа библиотекарша буквально ногами их вытолкала, потому что парни так шумно и увлечённо спорили, что переполошили всех вокруг.

В конце концов, у Питера была Ванда. Смешливая девушка с таким эмоциональным багажом, который заставлял парня каждый раз выкатывать глаза и поражаться её смелости. Девушка потеряла родителей, брата в разном возрасте, а год назад она ещё и потеряла свою пару. И Питера восхищало то, какой сильной она была, если ей хватало сил улыбаться и жить дальше после всего, что было в её прошлом.

И единственным, что омрачало существование Питера, было это странное чувство, которое возникало каждый раз, когда он сталкивался с преподавателем. За прошедшее время парень становился увереннее и радостнее с каждым днём, мистер Старк же наоборот — будто сдувался и меркнул. Не только Питер это замечал — студенты шептались, стоило преподавателю пройти по коридору. Но парень придавал этому намного большее значения.

— Мне просто нравятся его лекции, — бормотал Питер себе под нос, когда снова терялся, замечая мистера Старка в коридоре.

— Он просто хороший преподаватель, — уверял он себя, когда восстанавливал дыхание после короткого обмена любезностями.

— Всего лишь влияние альфы, — оправдывался он, когда прослеживал за удаляющейся спиной Старка, глубоко затягиваясь.

И когда Наташа заметила это нездоровое внимание, у Питера будто землю из-под ног выбили. Он не боялся осуждения от омеги — девушка вообще была на редкость понимающая. Питер боялся, что если подруга заметила, то может заметить и сам объект привязанности. А терять расположение мистера Старка, который шутил с ним на парах и одобрительно о нём отзывался, не хотелось.

Питер был бы счастлив узнать, что мистер Старк не замечает его заинтересованных взглядов и глупых ужимок.

Питер был бы ужасно расстроен узнать, что мистер Старк не замечал этого, потому что единственное, что он пытался сделать — не спиться.

Если бы парень перевёлся не тогда, когда Старка разрывали на части проблемы, мужчина сразу бы заметил его интерес. Он работал в университете почти с десяток лет, он профессионально отшивал студентов всех мастей и полов: от смазливых омег до самоуверенных альф. С чувством ответственности у мужчины ещё был прекрасный самоконтроль, который не позволял феромонам брать над ним верх.

И Старк бы обязательно всем этим воспользовался. Если бы не прилагал все силы, чтобы не сдохнуть.

***

Питер болтал пиво в бутылке, задумчиво затягиваясь. Его друзья уже опустошили по бутылке и пили ещё, он же не спешил. Алкоголь никогда не был ему по вкусу — сигареты ещё куда ни шло. В конце концов, они успокаивали его в один из самых ужасных моментов его жизни. Алкоголь же парня, по какой-то причине, не брал и не помогал.

— Ты почему не пьёшь, Питер? — их неразлучная компания собралась в просторной комнате общежития, где жила Ванда. Внутри стояло две кровати, стол, шкаф и несколько полок. Минимум мебели, пепельницы на каждом подоконнике и лёгкий беспорядок — всё в лучших традициях общежитий.

— Нам завтра к первой паре, — ответил парень и отставил бутылку. Пить совсем не хотелось.

— Вот, и я об этом говорю, — кивнул Стив.

— Заткнись уже, зануда, — Наташа пихнула того в плечо и случайно завалилась на Брюса неловко хохотнув.

— Кому-то уже хватит, — усмехнулся Брюс, удерживая девушку в объятиях.

— У нас завтра индивидуальная по физике, дайте повеселиться последний раз в жизни, — фыркнула девушка. Питер чуть порозовел — в последнее время он делал это каждый раз, когда вспоминал Старка.

— Он так строг? — усмехнулся Питер, потому что этой работой его запугивали последние две недели все, кому не лень.

— Ужасно, — Ванда в подтверждении своих слов сделала испуганное лицо, — после прошлой даже Стив вышел покурить, я же, кажется, целую пачку выкурила.

— Ого, — Стив усмехнулся удивлению парня. Роджерс был неплохо сложен, но Питер знал, что в юношестве он был тощим и постоянно страдал от астмы. Сейчас парень был в неплохой форме для парня-омеги и избегал всего, что могло повредить его дыханию, поэтому курящий Стив это действительно невероятно.

— Да ладно, он же любимчик Старка! Выкарабкается, — Брюс хлопнул его по плечу. Питер сгорбился — удар у друга был что надо.

— Может мы пойдём готовиться? — пискнул Питер. Выглядел он испуганным, хотя на самом деле смятение на его лице вызвала одна единственная фраза. Любимчик Тони Старка. Разве звучит не прекрасно?

***

— Итак, он тебе нравится, — Питер был готов, что с дня на день Наташа заведёт этот разговор. Он лишь бросил косой взгляд на Стива и нахмурился. Пока никто ничего не понял, он хотел бы держать свои чувства при себе. Их весёлая компания своими шуточками может выдать его Старку на раз два.

— Вообще-то, я первый обо всём догадался, — Стив заметил взгляд Питера и поспешил объясниться. Они втроём шли к метро, выбираясь из бесконечной шеренги общежитий. Вокруг то и дело проходили группки студентов, но на омег никто не обращал внимания.

— Вам не нужен мой ответ, ребята, — нахмурился Питер. Он чувствовал себя обманутым, как будто его секрет выставили на поругание, хотя на самом деле он сам не сберёг свой секрет, наивным поведением выдавая себя с головой.

— Ванде он тоже нравился, — задумчиво проговорила Наташа и поймала удивлённый взгляд карих глаз. Поняв немой вопрос, она пустилась в объяснения. — Когда Виж умер, — она немного запнулась. Они все потеряли друга, Питер не знал, как и когда — эта тема до сих пор была болезненной для друзей, — она искала утешения. И Старк казался ей хорошим вариантом, чтобы его получить. Она сама ненавидела себя за эти чувства, потому что она продолжала любить Вижа, но при этом не могла спокойно находиться рядом со Старком.

— Ей было тяжело, — скупо добавил Стив, так же нахмурившись. — Старк всё понял, оставил её в своём кабинете после занятий. Не знаю, о чём они говорили, но ей полегчало. Он успокоил её и помог разобраться в себе.

— Да, у Ванды всё наладилось, а у Старка наоборот — всё пошло по пизде.

Стив только кивнул и какое-то время царило молчание. Питер не знал, что ответить. Небольшая часть его ревновала мистера Старка, однако ещё больше он переживал, потому что чувствовал себя очередным влюблённым идиотом. Опять.

— Хотя если Старк всё заметил и до сих пор не вызвал тебя на разговор, может, он не против? — задумчиво проговорил Стив, когда Питер потух, словно лампочка.

— Думаешь, он заметил? Ему сейчас явно не до этого. Его бывшая из него все соки выела, — сварливо заметила Наташа и зло посмотрела на Роджерса, мол, зачем надежду ему даёшь. Блондин смутился и только плечами пожал.

***

Путь через студенческие общежития к метро в вечернее время был опасен для омег, по правде говоря. Однако поняли они это только через неделю, когда собрались в последний раз. Соседка Ванды приезжала на следующий день, поэтому они решили провести ещё один вечер вместе. Хотя всю неделю в комнате были гости — у ребят будто было негласное правило Ванду одну не оставлять.

В тот день они особенно засиделись — воскресный вечер они посвятили учёбе, как ни странно. Практические, за которые ребята взялись аккурат за день до сдачи, удивительно всех сблизили. Они даже курить ходили в обнимку с тетрадями прямо на балкон, куда их сварливо выгонял Стив.

— Мне кажется, что мой мозг превратился в кашу, — пожаловалась Наташа. Она только отправила Брюса в его комнату, хотя парень рвался их провожать. Самостоятельность иногда выходила Наташе боком, как и в этот вечер.

— Мне кажется, преподаватели думают, что мы железные, — в тон ей пожаловался Питер.

— Возможно, стоило взяться за работу раньше, — шутливо пожурил их Стив, который впрочем тоже заранее ничего не делал. На это ему и поспешили указать, пока омегам не встретились неожиданные собеседники.

Когда на следующее утро Питер будет вспоминать этот безумный вечер, к горлу будет подкатывать страх, паника, а ещё странное предвкушение будущего дня. Потому что он столько наворотил в тот самый вечер.

Питер никогда намеренно не дрался, он вообще вёл спокойную жизнь ботаника и не влезал в неприятности. Но этим вечером проблемы сами нашли его в лице того самого Баки Барнса, которого они встретили на одном из самых безлюдных отрезков своего пути. Парень был с другом и он ждал именно их не для того, чтобы руки им пожать.

— Барнс, — странным тоном сказала Наташа, когда им преградили дорогу. Стив молчал и выглядел странно расстроенным при одном взгляде на парня перед собой.

— Гуляете? — спросил парень странным тоном и усмехнулся. Питеру показалось, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.

— Чего тебе? — ощетинилась Наташа. Она мгновенно стала выглядеть не очень дружелюбно. Питер не понимал, почему они так странно реагируют.

Он не помнил, кто первый начал бить, но он помнил, как ожесточённо Стив бросился на Баки и какая боль отражалась на его лице, когда он замахнулся для удара.

Питер не знал, как действовать в драках. Всё, что пришло в голову — он выдернул Наташу из-под руки того другого парня, который нацелился влепить ей пощечину. Вместо этого он только мазнул по её волосам и зло рванул вперёд. Омеги не рождены для геройства, да и Питер никогда в своей жизни не дрался. Его удар не принёс никаких повреждений альфе перед ним, зато, когда плечистый парень ударил его по лицу, Питер буквально услышал звон в ушах.

Стив рядом ожесточённо бил Баки. Самое удивительное — альфа не сопротивлялся. Он только принял несколько ударов, потом оттолкнул Стива от себя с лёгкостью (конечно, сам Барнс был горой мышц, чего о Роджерсе не скажешь) и сказал парню отпустить Питера, которому как раз только что разбили нос.

— Зачем он затеял драку? — спросил Питер, когда Наташа вытирала кровь с его лица, а Стив пытался дозвониться Брюсу.

— Барнс чёртов мазохист, — девушка была предельно зла. Казалось, что она сама сейчас бы сидела с разбитым носом, если бы Питер не выдернул её из драки.

— В смысле? — парень дышал через рот, на языке скопился противный вкус крови.

— Стив тот самый омега, что его отвергает, и драка — единственный способ урвать его внимание, — пояснила девушка, пытаясь остановить кровь.

Как он добрался до комнаты Ванды, как звонил Мэй, да и то, как протекал весь оставшийся вечер, Питер успешно позабыл.

***

— Мистер Паркер, задержитесь, пожалуйста, — Питер мечтал услышать эту фразу от Старка каждый раз, когда выходил из аудитории. Каждый раз, кроме этого чёртового дня. Всё, казалось, было против парня сегодня.

Разбитый нос за ночь дал отёк на всё лицо, а мешки под глазами были болезненного синего цвета. Питер выглядел таким обеспокоенным своим видом, что девушки поспешили его успокоить и обещали всё замаскировать так, что никто и не догадается о драке.

Питеру было всё равно до всех, он думал о том, что если тётя увидит его в таком виде, то начнёт психовать, а Бен заведёт долгий разговор о том, что случилось. Питер сам не понимал, что случилось, и за что он, собственно, получил.

Девушки колдовали над его лицом всё утро, поэтому, конечно, то, что ему разбили нос, стало ещё более явным от следов тональника на его лице. Ко всему прочему на последней паре у него пошла кровь, прямо во время самостоятельной. Он ещё никогда не вытирал кровь рукавом толстовки, одновременно с этим высчитывая ускорение падающего с высоты стального шара. Конечно, от Старка это всё не укрылось. Хорошо, что толстовка у Питера была чёрной, иначе выглядел бы он сейчас очень крипово.

— Да, мистер Старк, — Питер подходит к преподавательскому столу. Мужчина что-то разглядывает в своих бумагах, на самом же деле ждёт, пока аудитория опустеет.

Последними выходят его друзья и Брюс, который всё время смотрит на него с благодарностью, хлопает его по плечу. Старк поднимает взгляд на громкий звук и хмурит брови.

— Я мог бы оставить здесь всю вашу компанию, но это мы уже проходили. Надеюсь, ты, как сознательный человек, расскажешь, зачем дрался с Барнсом.

— Я с ним не дрался, — Питер выглядит очень разочаровано. Кроме того, что одна его наивно-влюблённая часть желает, чтобы Старк беседовал с ним совсем не об этом, преподаватель ещё и говорит с ним, как с ребёнком и ждёт, что Питер будет сдавать ему своих друзей.

— Питер, я знаю, как этот парень виноват перед вашими друзьями, но это не повод подвергать себя опасности. Пора уже забыть все обиды, — мужчина говорит спокойно, Питер хмурится.

— Я не знаю, что сделал Барнс. И я с ним не дрался, — упрямо повторил Питер. Ему показалось, что все вокруг знают намного больше, чем он.

Старк на секунду выглядит разочарованным и каждым движением говорит о том, что не ожидал такого от Питера. Его глаза будто говорят: «Я думал, что ты умный парень». Питер только злиться на это может, потому что никакой он не умный, а совсем наоборот. Влюбился, как ребёнок, а глупые инстинкты заставляют его ждать утешения и заботы. Как, блядь, тупо. Быть омегой — дерьмо.

Будто соглашаясь с ним, организм решает сделать очередной финт ушами и в следующую секунду Питер чувствует, как по его лицу снова бежит кровь и её ужасный привкус остаётся во рту. Питер уже устал от этого — его ноги слабеют и ему кажется, что он отключается.

— Мистер Старк, — зовёт он, хватаясь за стол, хотя мужчина и так замечает состояние студента. Парень хочет отключиться, потому что он так устал. Питер не привык к постоянной боли, которую приносило побитое лицо, он не привык к такому количеству своей крови, он не привык к таинственным дракам с сумасшедшими альфами без видимой причины.

— Осторожно, Питер, — мужчина хватает его за плечи и оперативно сажает на свой стул. Омега повинуется каждому его движению и всё, о чём думает в тот момент — как сдержать дурацкие слёзы, которые хотят вырваться наружу.

Питер думает, что ребята, наверное, ждут его внизу на курилке, но он не хочет выходить из этого кабинета. Никогда ещё ни один альфа о нём так не заботился, тем более альфа, который был ему так долго симпатичен. Старк одним своим присутствием и отточенными спокойными движениями его успокаивает.

— Ты же не отключаешься, парень? — спрашивает мужчина, поднося к его лицу нашатырь.

— Нет, — Питер фыркает на неприятный запах и обиженно сопит разбитым носом.

— Хорошо, — парень чувствует, как тёплые руки стирают с его лица кровь и сдерживает дурацкую влюблённую улыбку. Приходится силой вбивать в свою голову мысль о том, что Старк делает всё это только потому, что он ответственный преподаватель, который не может оставить своего студента в беде.

— У тебя все руки в крови, — Питер вспоминает, как всю пару вытирал кровь рукавами и только хмыкает.

— Она на паре шла, — хрипло объясняет парень и хмурится от металлического привкуса. Старк будто мысли читает — даёт ему бутылку с водой. Питер приоткрывает один глаз и благодарно принимает воду, тут же измазывая её в крови.

— Извините, — бормочет он, мужчина только глаза закатывает.

— Мог бы выйти на паре, если тебе было плохо, я же не изверг, — журит Старк и начинает закатывать рукава парня, чтобы убрать с них кровь. Питер в шоке распахивает глаза и застывает. Он мог бы ответить что-то о оценке за самостоятельную, но у него дар речи отняло, потому что мужчина сидел перед ним на корточках, окутывал этим своим запахом и заботливо вытирал кровь с его рук. Питер снова попытался потерять сознание. Мужчина выругался и ткнул ватку с нашатырём ему под нос.

— Давай, Паркер, я не хочу тащить тебя на себе в медпункт.

— Я в норме, — пробормотал парень тихо.

— И разве месть стоит того, чтобы доводить себя до такого? Ты же омега, зачем в драку полез? — ругает его Старк, выбрасывая окровавленные салфетки в урну.

— Поддерживаете дискриминацию, мистер Старк? — со смешком припоминает Питер. Старк вспоминает тот разговор рядом с универом, слова, брошенные Беннеру, и тоже усмехается. — Вообще-то, я не понимаю, о чём вы, мистер Старк. Я не знаю, что случилось с Барнсом. Мы просто шли домой, пока нас не встретил он и другой альфа.

— И ты полез геройствовать? — Старк отошёл от студента, который вроде больше отключаться не планировал и даже глаза приоткрывал иногда, и присел на край первой парты.

— Он хотел ударить Наташу, а она тоже омега, ей тоже нельзя драться, — совсем по-детски ответил Питер, распахивая свои большие карие глаза. Мужчина только усмехнулся такому рвению.

— Думаю, здоровяк тебе благодарен.

— Брюс? Да, он сказал спасибо, — бормочет парень и пускается в размышления. Ему сейчас так комфортно со Старком, а когда ему комфортно — Питер очень много болтает. — Стив так сильно бил Баки, а тот даже не сопротивлялся. Вы знаете, почему, мистер Старк, поэтому даже не пытаетесь с ним говорить, да?

— Да, я знаю, — кивает мужчина. От парня перед ним веет каким-то теплом и задором, который уже месяца четыре полностью отсутствует в рутинной перегруженной проблемами жизни Старка. И от этого мужчина вдруг расслабляется, а Питер чувствует, как лёгкий цитрусовый запах усиливается, и от этого хочется улыбнуться шире. — Так получилось, что Ванда мне обо всём рассказала. Да и слухи по университету ходили, — мужчина мгновенно напрягается. Питер тоже теряет свою легкомысленность.

— Это связано с её парнем, да? — понимающе спрашивает парень.

— Думаю, ты знаешь о нём немного, — кивает мужчина. Он ни с кем раньше не делился этой историей, но Питер так открыто себя ведёт, да ещё и получил за эту историю по самый свой разбитый нос, что Старк даже не мешкаясь выкладывает ему всё, что знает. — Парень умер в автокатастрофе, — Питер с пониманием кивает, эту часть истории он знает. — Авария случилась из-за того, что водитель был под действием наркотиков. В машине с ним ехал Баки. Когда это всё случилось, Рамлоу откупился, а Барнс не дал против него показаний. С тех пор твои друзья с ним не общаются, а Стив отрёкся от него, как от альфы, — сухо проговорил Старк, потому что о таких событиях страшно говорить даже если ты не их участник.

— Отрёкся? — Питер округлил глаза. — У него есть метка?

— Паркер, я не лазил ему под одежду, лишь говорю тебе то, что люди говорят, — фыркает мужчина и усмехается на то, как парень реагирует на пошлость.

— Ужасно, — бормочет парень спустя секунду и стремительно бледнеет. Старк следит за тем, как сменяются мрачные эмоции на лице Питера и ему самому становится не по себе.

— Да, парень, им не позавидуешь. Но это жизнь, дерьмо случается, — пытается утешить он, но Питеру это не помогает. На парня находит понимание, он представляет, как его друзья (эти прекрасные люди, которые приняли его, словно он был в их обществе всегда) переживали всё это и переживают до сих пор, и он не выдерживает. Питера бросает в дрожь и он почти ненавидит себя за слёзы, которые выступают на глаза. Но одновременно с этим он не может не думать о Ванде, которая потеряла парня и друга одновременно, о Стиве, который отверг своего альфу. С ума сойти, для омеги сделать подобное, а потом видеть бывшего альфу каждый день — настоящее испытание.

— Эй, ты мне это брось, — Старк хлопает парня по плечу, привлекая его внимание. Питер будто выныривает из своих мыслей и понимает, что несколько слезинок уже скатилось по его лицу.

— Чёрт, — бормочет он и стирает их со своего лица, — извините, я просто… простите, — Старк наблюдает за копошащимся студентом и хлопает его по плечу снова. Его с головой накрывает потребность защитить омегу перед собой так сильно, что мужчина сам удивляется. Но он всё же помнит, что перед ним его студент и то, что Старку не на кого выплеснуть всю свою заботу, не перевешивает. Он ограничивается этим нейтральным жестом и ждёт, пока Паркер успокоится. К счастью, он приходит в себя за минуту и виновато улыбается.

— Ты в порядке? — Старку хочется ударить себя за такой дурацкий вопрос, потому что у Питера сейчас всё явно не в порядке.

— Да, — мужчине хочется фыркнуть, потому что это худшее враньё, но он сдерживается.

— Ладно, — говорит он, медля, будто сам не уверен в том, что говорит, — тогда поднимайся, я отвезу тебя домой.

— Что? — Питер готов проклинать себя за румянец на щеках. Он округляет глаза и смотрит на Старка, как на восьмое чудо света.

— Если ты грохнешься в обморок где-то в поезде, моя совесть мне этого не оставит, — объясняет мужчина. Питер немного расстраивается его объяснению и только в тот момент мужчина отмечает про себя, что это немного странно.

Хотя винить его за невнимательность не стоит — суды с Пеппер сводят его с ума, он выбрасывает алкоголь в своём доме, а потом утром обнаруживает, что напился в каком-то баре; и этот понедельник действительно первый за этот месяц, когда он не просыпается с похмельем и ужасным настроением.

Питер опасно шатается, но всё равно отказывается от предложенной руки альфы. Старк всё равно идёт слишком близко, чтобы поймать, если что. Питера немного злит это, потому что он-то хочет, чтобы мужчина хотел быть к нему поближе, а не делал это только потому, что должен.

— Когда меня увидят дома, прибьют, — на самом деле Старка вокруг слишком много — Питер чувствует, как пропитался его запахом. От этого одновременно радостно и грустно. Поэтому парень стремится сказать хоть что-то, чтобы опять не погрузиться в свои невесёлые мысли.

— От тебя ещё и сигаретами несёт, — добавляет преподаватель, ухмыляясь.

— Вам не нравится запах сигарет? — почему-то взволнованно спрашивает Питер.

— Нравится, наверное, — пожимает плечами мужчина. — Мне бы не понравился запах сигарет от своего сына.

— У меня нет родителей, — чуть смущаясь говорит парень, — но когда в четырнадцать появился мой запах, Бен устроил мне настоящий ад, пока не понял, что дело не в сигаретах.

— Серьёзно? — Старк на минуту замирает, а потом понимает, что действительно никогда не чувствовал от парня другого аромата. Просто не обращал внимания и скидывал всё на то, что парень слишком много курит.

— Зато теперь никто даже не догадывается, что я курю. Очень удобно, - усмехается парень. Старк немного зависает — он сталкивался с многими омегами, но чтобы запах табака — такое встречает впервые. Разве что от Пеппер исходил запах его любимого виски, но об этом думать совсем не хотелось.

Старк начинает складывать два плюс два, когда парень без раздумий сразу подходит к его машине.

— Наблюдательный? — вздёргивает брови мужчина. И парень краснеет. Он задерживает на Питере взгляд и не хочет верить в то, что этот светлый ребёнок мог что-то к нему чувствовать.

Мужчина ненавидел такие моменты, потому что студенты часто признавались ему в любви. Да взять ту же Ванду или ещё с десяток его подопечных. Но то, что Питер тоже — разочаровывает. Он вроде умный парень и всё понимает, зачем портить Тони жизнь ещё больше. Ему и так, чёрт возьми, достаточно.

— Куда вы так гоните? — испуганно спрашивает Питер, когда от резкого рывка он чуть не вписывается своим многострадальным носом в приборную панель.

— Извини, — Старк на секунду действительно пугается и корит себя за то, что разозлился. Парень из-за этого почти пострадал.

До дома Питера они доезжают в полнейшей тишине. Парень только глаза от шока распахивает глаза и поворачивается к мужчине:

— Наблюдательный? — он опять возвращает его фразу и Старк не сдерживает улыбки.

— Я видел твоё дело, а у меня фотографическая память, — мужчина разводит руками, но тут же становится жёстче. — Ты весь вечер тут сидеть будешь?

И по тому, как мужчина становится холоднее, по тому, как он молчит и раздражается, Питер понимает. Он поворачивается к нему и видит в глазах Старка– он тоже всё понял. И Питера от этого, словно водой окатывает. Он чувствует себя отвергнутым, потому что холодный взгляд всё говорит сам за себя.

— Мистер Старк, — бормочет Питер и мужчина смотрит на него вопросительно. До этого он, будто мимо него смотрел, а сейчас взгляд пронизывает и обвиняет. Будто Питер что-то сломал и испортил. Впрочем, похоже, так оно и есть.

— Что, мистер Паркер? — мужчина умеет себя поставить — одной фразой даёт понять, что бы там Питер себе не надумал, ему стоит прекратить и оставить его в покое. Но Питер не может и не хочет — раз уж все карты раскрыты, он хочет играть до конца. Если он будет жалеть об этом дне, то пусть ему действительно будет о чём.

Старк видит, что парень решается на что-то, и ему это не очень нравится, но он не думает, что застенчивый омега перейдёт грань. Однако Тони забывает, что этот самый омега вчера не задумываясь подставился под кулаки альфы — а это смахивает на поступок сумасшедшего.

И это парень (сумасшедший парень) подаётся вперёд и тянется к его губам, вышибая из Тони все мысли.

Питер ниже мужчины, поэтому он лишь на секунду касается его губ своими, но этот момент действует словно спуск. Вокруг распространяется горький запах табака, он настолько заполняет всё пространство вокруг, что Старк даже улавливает нотки мяты в этом запахе.

И в этот самый момент сам Энтони Старк, который хвалился своим самоконтролем и ни разу в своей жизни не бросался на чужой аромат, срывается.

Он одним точным движением отстёгивает ремень безопасности и подаётся вперёд. Тянет к себе удивлённого мальчика за плечи и целует его — не мягко и невинно, как делал Питер до этого. И подсознательно он ждёт, что парень отстранится, оттолкнёт его и испуганно убежит домой, но Питер только чуть шипит от боли и позволяет.

Позволяет Тони целовать себя так, как тому угодно, осторожно цепляется за руки Старка и льнёт ему навстречу, как сумасшедший.

Это мужчину и отрезвляет — он внезапно вспоминает, что у мальчишки сломанный нос, а ещё тот и без этих ощущений еле на ногах стоял, поэтому он сам отстраняется и видит, как разочарованно Питер смотрит на его губы.

Чёрт возьми.

— Иди домой, — у Старка такой хриплый голос и взъерошенный вид, а ещё он отстранился совсем немного и даже рук из маленьких ладоней Питера не вырвал. Поэтому Паркер не прислушивается к его словам и снова тянется за поцелуем. Когда мужчина отвечает не задумываясь, Питер почти сходит с ума. Его потряхивает от ощущений, от того, что мужчина поддаётся и хочет этих поцелуев ничуть ни меньше, чем он сам.

— Паркер, — мужчина отстраняется и строго зовёт парня. Он чувствует, как его самоконтроль сдаёт, он-то оторвался только потому, что воздуха перестало хватать, — иди домой, — Тони хочется рычать между словами, потому что он чувствует, как сходит с ума от этой близости.

Питер снова хочет наплевать на какие-то слова, но в третий раз Старк находит в себе силы его отстранить и руки парня сбрасывает. А потом мужчина делает усилие над собой и его цитрусовый запах, который так приятно окутывал Питера всё это время, исчезает. Остаются только отголоски, но Питеру этого мало. Ему внезапно становится холодно и он съёживается на сидении.

— Доброй ночи, мистер Паркер, — холодный тон добивает. Питер растерянно кивает и на подкашивающихся ногах выбирается во двор. Машина с визгом срывается с места, и Старк уносится прочь, забирая с собой его разбитое сердце.

***

— Старк сказал, что отправит тебя на пересдачу, если ты не придёшь на пару, — говорит Наташа с претензией, доставая из пачки сигарету. Они снова стоят рядом с университетом и курят. Только Стив не прерывается на затяжки, а стабильно смотрит на парня с укором.

— Я не пойду, — Питер серьёзно мотает головой. Он уже вторую неделю не ходит к Старку на пары и умело избегает его в коридорах. Парень просто не может появиться перед преподавателем после всего, что случилось тогда в машине. Иногда Питеру кажется, что Тони будет игнорировать его, как обычно и делают многие с неудавшимися любовниками. Второй вариант радовал ещё меньше — Питер ждал, что над ним рассмеются.

Сейчас ему казалось, что Старк выбрал именно эту тактику, иначе зачем ещё мужчине так настойчиво добиваться его внимания.

Прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы парень сто раз пожалел о том, что сделал. Это в первое утро, когда он попросил друзей встретиться с ним до универа и поговорить, он был горд тем, что сам Старк поцеловал его в ответ. Сейчас это всё казалось огромным недоразумением, смущающим и ужасным.

Первую пару физики они пропустили ненамеренно — Питер рассказал не только о мужчине, а и о том, что всё узнал о Баки. И ребята, на его удивление, не разозлились, а наоборот — поделились с ним тем, чего он ещё не знал. Питеру нравилось чувствовать, что ему доверяют.

На следующую пару он просто не смог заставить себя пойти. Он не знал, как сможет не вылететь из университета, если не закроет физику, но это его мало волновало именно сейчас.

Питер соврёт, если скажет, что он не хотел увидеть Старка — он очень хотел его увидеть, только увидеть того мужчину, который улыбался ему на правильные ответы и беззаботно подкалывал, а не того жёсткого и холодного преподавателя, каким он стал в машине.

— Старк идёт, — предупреждает Стив и Питер быстро растворяется в толпе, сбегая домой. Тони смотрит на удаляющуюся макушку парня, который прочно поселился в его голове, и открывает пачку сигарет, новых — с ментолом.

***

Следующая неделя проходит для Паркера незаметно. Они снова зависают в общежитии, только в этот раз Брюс провожает их от метро. Тётя сначала звонит каждый час, но после успокаивается только при условии, что Питер никуда больше не пойдёт без альфы. Парня это бесит, но он молчит, потому что Мэй великодушно разрешает ему не возвращаться ночью домой. В этот день парень напивается, чего почти никогда не делает. Он буквально вливается в себя невкусный алкоголь и чувствует, как пьянеет. Как ни удивительно, в этот вечер с ним пьёт и Стив.

Приходит в себя парень только к пяти утра — студенты разошлись спать по своим комнатам, остались только его друзья. И Питер внезапно вспоминает историю Старка и спрашивает у Стива о том, что его так интересовало. Парень молча сдвигает футболку и Питер видит метку аккурат на ключице.

— Неприятное напоминание, — его голос звучит очень трезво с отголосками боли и Питер лезет пьяно обнимать друга, который только посмеивается.

На следующее утро сарафанное радио доносит до Старка новость о напившемся Питере и его обжимках с каким-то парнем на балконе. Тони на секунду становится страшно, потому что от ревности сжимаются кулаки и что-то внутри клокочет, а ещё он ужасно хочет хотя бы увидеть Питера. И чувство того, что он скучает и ждёт этого парня на парах, добивает.

Тем же вечером Старк приезжает в его двор и долго караулит парня у подъезда. Питер домой так и не приходит.

***

Когда на четвёртую неделю Старк не замечает парня на своей паре снова, он еле сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться прямо сейчас и не притащить упрямого мальчишку в аудиторию за шкирку.

К счастью, в понедельник эта пара последняя, поэтому Тони может сорваться сразу же после неё. Так он и делает. Спокойно проходит мимо друзей Питера и садится в машину. И лучше этому мальчишке появится на улице, потому что Старк и номер квартиры отлично помнит, и нагоняй может сделать прямо при его опекунах.

О том, что информация о Питере хранится в его голове чуть ли не на отдельной полке, думать не хочется.

Через полчаса ожидания звонит его телефон и Старк берёт трубку, не глядя на номер. Когда он слышит знакомый голос студентки — только удивляется.

— Питер должен приехать через полчаса, — докладывает Наташа и мужчина только брови вздёргивает, но не спрашивает ничего — в отношениях девушка явно умнее, чем в физике.

— Спасибо, — говорит он вместо какой-то колкости и слышит, как девушка улыбается. Старк хочет крикнуть в трубку, что приехал только о посещении поговорить, но доказывать что-то этим детям не хочется.

Питер прибывает через 25 минут. Тони выскальзывает из машины и тут же оказывается под пристальным взглядом. Парень сначала хочется пройти мимо к своему дому, но вовремя решает не устраивать во дворе догонялки. Старк считает это хорошим решением и тут же переключает всё своё внимание на подошедшего парня.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, — нервно бормочет он, оглядываясь. На улице только начинает темнеть, а Тони не нужны зрители.

— Садись в машину, — командует он и открывает дверь с водительской стороны. Парень смотрит на него чуть шокировано, но подчиняется. Как только он закрывает за собой дверь, Старк одним нажатием кнопки блокирует в машине все двери и поворачивается к парню. Паркер смотрит на него, будто казни ожидает. Мужчина действительно настолько взбешён, что может её устроить.

— Ну и? — спрашивает он требовательно.

— Что? — вздёргивает подбородок Питер и Старк, который планировал провести этот разговор спокойно и разложить всё по полочкам, впервые сам шлёт свой самоконтроль на хрен. Он подаётся вперёд и замирает в нескольких сантиметрах от лица парня, грозно над ним нависая.

— Думаешь, я шутки с тобой шутить приехал, Паркер? — парень смотрит на него снизу вверх то ли испуганно, то ли зачарованно.

— О чём вы, мистер Старк? — он сглатывает вязкую слюну и смотрит мужчине прямо в глаза. Он впервые видит Тони настолько злым. Тот даже сформулировать свою претензию не может и от этого Питер чувствует себя уверенней.

Рано расслабляется. Потому что Старк решает поставить их в равные условия и вышибает из Питера всю спесь одним прикосновением губ. Он целует его отнюдь не мягко и прикусывает губы, тихо рыча. Питер тяжело дышит и подаётся вперёд, еле сдерживаясь от стона. С того самого прошлого поцелуя в машине он не мог не вспоминать эти губы. Скорее не мог не думать о них постоянно.

— Где ты был? — хриплым рычащим голосом спрашивает Старк, на несколько сантиметров отстраняясь от его губ. Питер хочет забить на разговоры и продолжить целоваться, но его грубо удерживают за плечо. — Где ты, чёрт возьми, всё это время был? — Тони решает поощрить и коротко целует парня в скулу. От этого жеста веет нежностью и Питера прошибает.

— Дома, — выдыхает он с тихим стоном, капитулируя.

— Почему не ходил на пары? — обманчиво спокойный шёпот звучит над самым ухом. Питера уже трясёт, но расстояние Тони больше не сокращает и ему это сделать тоже не даёт.

— Боялся, — честно отвечает парень, отводя взгляд.

— Меня? — мужчина дразняще проводит губами по его виску и Питеру хочется всхлипнуть. Он чувствует себя таким беззащитным перед альфой, но его это не пугает, даже наоборот — раззадоривает.

— Твоей реакции, — отвечает Питер, а потом его глаза загораются непонятным огоньком и он тихо на выдохе добавляет, — Тони.

Мужчина зависает ровно на секунду, а потом не выдерживает и снова целует. Питер довольно улыбается и прижимается к мужчине ещё ближе. Он позволяет ему кусаться и счастливо думает о том, сколько ждал этого самого момента, когда не только ему, Питеру срывает крышу, а и сам Старк теряет контроль рядом с ним.

Целоваться становится не удобно и Тони утаскивает парня к себе на колени. Питер смущается своего положения и отрывается от его губ. Мужчина пользуется секундным замешательством и опускается поцелуями к шее пацана. Питер распахивает глаза и удивлённо стонет, откидывая голову назад и это один из самых приятных звуков, который Тони слышит в своей жизни.

— Мистер Старк, — хнычет парень, так плотно прижимаясь к нему, что ещё немного — и сольётся в одно целое.

— А как же Тони? — усмехается мужчина и прикусывает нежную кожу. Питер откровенно выгибается и снова стонет, очаровательно краснея под внимательным взглядом.

Мужчина замирает и рассматривает пацана, который всё больше краснеет, и не может сдержать улыбки.

— Что? — он прячет лицо на плече мужчины и неловко улыбается.

— Не хочешь спросить, что всё это значит, прежде чем отдаться прямо в моей машине? — мужчина не хочет грубить, но то, что этот парень так легко влюбил его в себя, всё ещё немного раздражает.

— Вы всё опошляете, мистер Старк, — хмурится парень, но почему-то не обижается. — И вы тоже не спросили, вдруг у меня парень есть, — шутит он и чувствует, как тело под ним заметно напрягается.

— Я слышал и такую версию, — голос мужчины звучит холодно и Питер не может не улыбнуться, слыша в грозных нотках ревность.

— Врут, — Питер смотрит мужчине прямо в глаза и улыбается. У Тони в глазах облегчение и он обнимает парня, будто одобряя.

— Тогда я хочу спросить, — важно заявляет Питер, — что всё это значит?

Бен Паркер переживал так много потрясений в своей жизни, но он даже подумать не мог, что потеряет дар речи, когда сквозь незатонированные стёкла в тусклом свете сумерек увидит, как его племянник целуется со своим преподавателем.


	2. 2. Стив/Баки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив уже давно не его — он отрёкся, выгнал альфу из своей жизни и сейчас тихо мучился. Ловил его взгляды в толпе и мысленно кричал. Чувствовал боль в метке и разбивал руки о стены. Слышал его запах, который достигал до него через всю аудиторию, и молился, чтобы это наконец прекратилось.

Стив Роджерс рассматривал страницу учебника, притворяясь, что читает. На самом деле буквы расплывались перед его глазами, а слова никак не хотели складываться в предложения. Всё потому, что он чувствовал его.

Пронизывающий взгляд с соседнего ряда не отрывался от него ни на секунду. Покалывания метки подтверждали его мысли — альфа рассматривает его. Который раз за этот чертовски длинный год? Тысячный?

— Доброе утро, — Стив с облегчением поднимает взгляд. Он-то в книгу заглядывал, потому что боялся, что друзья начнут какие-то ненужные разговоры о его личной жизни. Стив этого не хотел. Он давно уже, если честно, ничего не хотел.

Сегодня Роджерс сидит рядом с Вандой, потому что Питер так и не появился. Вроде скинул сообщение Наташе о том, что со Старком всё наладилось, и исчез. Второй день в университет не приходил, на звонки не отвечал и весточки даже не подал.

Роджерс, как и его друзья, поднял на мистера Старка вопросительный взгляд. Однако и мужчина выглядел удивлённым — скользнул по их компании взглядом и чуть нахмурился. Губы поджал так недовольно, что редко можно было увидеть на лице преподавателя. Он обычно совсем эмоций не выдавал или усмехался, как он умеет — будто всю жизнь познал и пытается в тупые головы студентов хоть крупицу этого знания втолковать.

Студенты копошатся и поднимаются с мест. Мужчина только кивает и сразу переходит к лекции. Мало того, что лицо — ещё и голос его недовольный. Стив недоумевает и переглядывается с Наташей, за что сразу идёт к доске, даже без шанса на извинения.

Мистер Старк гоняет его по материалу добрых двадцать минут, обширные объяснения слушает и заставляет даже даты открытия основных законов вспоминать. И Стив так злится, что еле сдерживает хамство. И самое ужасное не то, что его у доски нагибают во все позы и в баранку скручивают, а то, что Баки смотрит за каждым движением не отрываясь. Длинные волосы скрывают его тёмные глаза, но Стив не дурак, Стив всё понимает.

В подтверждение метка колет и ноет, как и всегда за этот чёртов год. Но уже неделю, как что-то меняется — боль становится сильнее и зудит под кожей каждую (блядь) секунду. И Стив проклинает Барнса за то, что тот так часто думает о нём. Стив проклинает тот день, когда вообще повстречал этого парня с большими глазами и искалеченным прошлым. Стив проклинает тот день, когда позволил поставить себе метку. И когда поставил метку взамен.

Если бы тогда он только знал, что случится буквально через месяц, если бы он только знал.

— Садитесь, Роджерс, четыре, — наконец говорит Старк и одобрительно ему ухмыляется. Парень кивает и плетётся к своему месту непомерно злой — слишком дорого стоила ему эта оценка.

А ещё он замечает этот чёртов гордый взгляд Баки. Будто говорит, смотрите — это мой омега. Ага, конечно. Хера с два.

Стив уже давно не его — он отрёкся, выгнал альфу из своей жизни и сейчас тихо мучился. Ловил его взгляды в толпе и мысленно кричал. Чувствовал боль в метке и разбивал руки о стены. Слышал его запах, который достигал до него через всю аудиторию, и молился, чтобы это наконец прекратилось.

От Баки пахло свежестью. Такой запах Стив чувствовал, когда выходил гулять после долгих гроз и шлёпал босыми ногами по лужам, наслаждаясь прелестным запахом.

И как же он это ненавидел!

Единственным моментом, когда пляска чувств от ненависти до любви прекращалась, был тот, когда Стив расшибал кулаки о лицо своего альфы. Когда Барнс сдавался и позволял себя бить, а боль в метке сливалась с физической болью, и они снова были одним сумасшедшим целым. Клубком безысходности, перемазанным кровью и отчаянием.

И пусть Стив потом ненавидел себя за эти срывы, зато он немного успокаивался, потому что любое касание к своему альфе делало жизнь не такой уёбищной.

В такие моменты Роджерс всей душой ненавидел свою природу.

— Итак, ты игнорируешь его ровно год, — они снова стоят на курилке. Наташа смотрит на парня напротив пристально, лишь на секунду отворачиваясь — выдыхает дым в другую от астматика сторону.

— Кого? — переспрашивает Стив и почти шипит от своей глупости. Все взгляды направлены на него — друзья смотрят напряжённо, и Брюс фыркает на глупый вопрос.

— О, как будто не ясно, — парень зарывается рукой в свои кудри и достаёт вторую сигарету из пачки. Наташа смотрит неодобрительно, но, пока они в ссоре, Брюс может позволить себе немного больше никотина, чем обычно.

— Я не хочу об этом, — качает головой Стив и отворачивается. Потому что правда, сколько можно? Будто он их сострадания не чувствует и взглядов не замечает? Вот только Роджерс сам сделал выбор и сам нёс за него ответственность, нечего из него жертву делать.

— Стив, нельзя же так, — выдыхает рыжеволосая. Блондин смотрит резко, пытаясь прервать все её попытки одним взглядом. Как и ожидалось, девушку не прошибает. Зато их наконец-то прерывают, и Стив выдыхает в облегчении.

Изначально Старк проходит мимо их компании. Ванда только провожает его взглядом и кивает друзьям. Они планировали хотя бы попытаться выяснить, что там с Питером. Однако к концу своей любимой физики парень сам подаёт весточку. Легче от этого точно не становится.

Наташа отворачивается от Стива и только руками разводит — не побегут же они за мужчиной, чтобы плохие вести передать. Она только собирается вернуть своё внимание к Роджерсу, который плечи расслабляет, будто надеется, что так легко разговора смог избежать.

Однако договорить у них так и не получается.

Мистер Старк внезапно меняет направление и идёт прямо к ним. Девушки иронично переглядываются — мог подойти сразу, но передумал на ходу, значит думает о их маленьком Питере и из головы его выбросить не может.

— Добрый день, — мужчина подходит к ним и кивает.

— Виделись уже, — Ванда пинает его в бок, но Стив не может сдержаться от небольшой колкости в отместку за большой допрос.

И обычно мистер Старк стрельнул бы глазами в его сторону и ещё больший разнос бы потом устроил, но мужчина настолько глубоко в своих мыслях, что всё спускает Стиву с рук мгновенно.

— Вот объясните мне, — преподаватель плюёт на приличия. Достаёт свою пачку сигарет и скорее хочет затянуться, но пачка предательски пуста. Брюс замечает сразу и мгновенно протягивает мужчине сигарету. Старк изменяет себе второй раз за две минуты и быстро подкуривает, благодарно кивая, — я уже к нему съездил и мы вроде как выяснили всё, так почему вашего отличного друга нет на паре?

Мужчина нервный и заданный вопрос его правда волнует. Все легко ухмыляются — поймал его Питер в свои сети, словно маленький паучок.

— Тут такое дело, — Старк на минуту ещё больше тревожится, потому что, что же это за новости, что даже Беннер нервничает, — Питер под домашним арестом. Его дядя шёл домой и застал его… с вами.

Наташа жалеет, что не имеет привычки таскать с собой фотоаппарат — настолько комичное Старк делает лицо. Однако и берёт себя в руки быстро — напряжённо кивает и глубоко затягивается, однако даже ухмылку скупую давит.

— Через два дня знакомство с семьёй, а через неделю — что? Уже свадьба? — мужчина сам с собой посмеивается, а потом будто понимает, где он и с кем находится. Благодарит быстро и к машине идёт, садится за руль и даже сигарету не тушит.

Студенты ему в след смотрят с улыбками и удивлением — любовь даже из великих делает робеющий расхлябанных дураков.

Стив снова поспешно прощается. Он радуется тому, что на физкультуре они посещают разные секции, и неприятный разговор можно отложить на неопределённый срок.

Переодеваясь в форму, Стив снова чувствует его взгляд. Иногда кажется, что альфа смотрит только на него, будто кто-то его скотчем приклеил к профилю омеги. Однако Баки всегда выглядит одинаково отстранённо и незаинтересованно. Как и Стив, он чертовски убедительно врёт.

Парень натягивает на себя спортивную одежду и морщится. Запахом сигарет пропитана раздевалка, и парень хочет убраться как можно быстрее. В последнее время его дыхание ухудшается — он не говорит об этом никому, однако из-за сигаретного дыма, которым кишел весь университет, и из-за дурацкой кошки, которую завела такая же дурацкая соседка, Роджерс снова ловит себя на мысли, что ему тяжело делать вдох. Впервые за два года парень на постоянной основе таскает во все места ингалятор.

И сейчас он задерживается, чтобы переложить вещицу в спортивные шорты. Обычно ингалятор лежал в его рюкзаке практически без дела, но сейчас Стив до паранойи боялся, что, когда понадобится, спасительной штуки не будет под рукой.

Парень и не замечает, как раздевалка стремительно пустеет. Только знакомая резь в метке вырывает его из собственных мыслей. Стив хмурится и идёт на выход, но сталкивается с такими знакомыми глазами и замирает.

Барнс здесь. Твою мать.

Стоит напротив и смотрит прямо в удивлённые глаза. И взгляд такой пустой и отстранённый — переполненный до краёв. Всем и сразу. Ярость смешивается с болью в такой тугой комок, что выть хочется.

Но Стив ничего не делает. Только смотрит исподлобья.

— Молчишь? — горько спрашивает Барнс и подходит. Стив думает, что в пору сорваться с места, оттолкнуть парня плечом и не позволять тому ещё сильнее вгрызаться в подкорку. Баки выглядит так, будто голыми руками его задушить готов, однако Роджерсу не страшно — тот скорее глотку перегрызёт, чем позволит себе обидеть Стива. Яркое доказательство этого сейчас жгло участок кожи аккурат над ключицей.

— Ты уже год молчишь. Совсем, — горько говорит парень напротив. Роджерс только жмурится, потому что укор правдивый — за всё это время они говорили только своеобразным языком жестов, то есть кулаками. — Зачем ты так, Стив?

Имя действует, словно спусковой крючок. Парень срывается с места и пытается обогнуть Барнса. Однако цепкие руки перехватывают его слишком легко и удерживают на месте. Роджерс зло шипит и вырывается — избегая касаний, словно они обжигают.

На самом деле они и похожи на ожоги — только жалят намного глубже, чем обычное раскалённое железо.

— Что, хочешь ударить меня? — Баки будто издевается, не понятно только — над Стивом или над собой. — А ты не думал, Роджерс, что однажды я могу тебя ударить? За всё это время, что ты убиваешь нас обоих, — парень пытается подойти, но Стив отходит. Не изменяет своему молчанию, взгляду исподлобья и трясущимся рукам. Это чересчур для них двоих и оба это понимают. Лучше бы они и не встречались никогда и не проводили столько невероятного времени вместе.

— Хочешь ударить меня? — бестолково повторяет он. Стив ничего не хочет — только сбежать отсюда поскорее и напиться покрепче. А ещё избавиться от этой жгучей боли над ключицей. Он не выдерживает и потирает метку, потому что от близости альфы она буквально саднит. Баки отмечает этот жест. — Да, я тоже чувствую, — он улыбается так зло, что впервые у Стива перехватывает дыхание, — всё потому, что ты сам следишь за мной. Бросаешь на меня свои блядские взгляды, когда расстроен, когда счастлив или когда ищешь моего одобрения. Постоянно. И так будет всегда, Роджерс, потому что мы связаны этим адским дерьмом, — мгновенно Баки становится слишком много. Он, словно гроза, проносится на Стивом — от него даже пахнет также. Только это не тихая безобидная прихоть природы, а настоящий ураган, который вышибает из Стива весь воздух.

Последней каплей становится то, как Баки легко одёргивает свою футболку — его метка на том же самом месте, что и у омеги. Небольшой ненавистный им двоим участок кожи испещрён порезами и ожогами.

Стив смотрит, не отрываясь.

Стив действительно задыхается.

Его внезапно бросает в дрожь и он хватается за грудь, пытаясь протолкнуть воздух в лёгкие, но дурацкая кошка дурацкой соседки, литры сигаретного дыма и огромное потрясение толкают его за грань, и Роджерс снова забывает, как дышать, задыхаясь в приступе астмы.

— Эй, — Барнс сразу теряет всю агрессию и спесь — он подхватывает Стива за грудки и легко сажает омегу на лавочку. Тот обмякает и даже не отталкивает — все его усилия сосредоточены на том, чтобы достать из кармана ингалятор. Проклятая маленькая штука будто в насмешку выпадает и катится куда-то под лавочку.

Стив с безнадёгой провожает ингалятор глазами. Стив думает, что вот так он и умрёт.

Первое, что он видит, когда распахивает глаза одновременно со спасительным вдохом — испуганное лицо Баки. Тот сжимает его плечи и чуть потряхивает. В его радужках такой испуг, будто это он только что задыхался, а не Стив.

Впрочем, Роджерсу сейчас не до этого. Он шумно вдыхает воздух и облокачивается на стену, прикрывая глаза. Дерьмо. Давно такого не было.

Он надеется, что Барнс сам додумается убраться. Тот достаточно натворил на данном этапе его жизни. Достаточно уже с них двоих этого дерьма. Однако Баки не уходит, сидит рядом и смотрит в его лицо с таким беспокойством, что у Стива внутри что-то щемит. А потом парня перемыкает и он начинает свои руки тянуть. И этого Стив уже не выдерживает — отталкивает с отчётливым презрением на лице и уходит прочь.

Как можно быстрее.

Чтобы не видеть, как чуть расправившиеся от надежды плечи снова грустно поникают.

***

Следующие несколько дней Стив тратит на то, чтобы элементарно оклематься. Мало того, что Барнс омрачает его жизнь каждый день, он ещё и вытаскивает из него силы стабильно несколько раз в месяц. Опять затевает драку, ссору или прочую выходку, и вот Стив сидит, смотрит в одну точку и только губы от досады может кусать.

Друзья услужливо не обращают внимания, однако Роджерс не дурак — он видит их взгляды и нарастающее беспокойство. Обычно Стив уже отходил, ругал Барнса на все лады и становился раз в пять спокойнее и веселее. В этот пятничный день парень не чувствовал лёгкости и даже не рассчитывал, что она появится.

— А Питер придёт? — друзья переглядываются. Судя по всему они только что это обсудили. Однако Стиву всё равно — он спросил-то, только чтобы разговор поддержать, а ещё потому что за парнем жутко соскучился.

Он видит по лицу Наташи, что та готова начать тот самый разговор, от которого парень каждый раз ловко сбегает. К его счастью, дверь в комнату открывается.

Сегодня они зависают в комнате Брюса — парень постоянно жил один, поэтому им всегда было здесь удобно. Однако в мужском общежитии охрана была лучше, и попасть внутрь было сложнее. Не то, что студентов это останавливало, но всё же.

— Привет, народ, — Питер машет рукой и лучезарно улыбается с порога.

— О, наконец-то, Питер, ты должен объяснить мне это дерьмо. Старк столько задал, как будто его пары у нас единственные.

— Ценное замечание, — Ванда отрывает голову от своих записей и смотрит на того самого Старка, который стоит на пороге рядом с Питером и глядит на неё с плохо скрываемым смехом.

— О боже, — бормочет она, — теперь ещё и к доске на физике вызовут, — девушка растягивается на кровати, которую заняла после ухода Брюса. Парень весь вечер был странным — пустил их в свою комнату и сразу куда-то ушёл. С Наташей они так и не помирились, что только усугубляло беспокойство ребят.

— Итак, арестант, тебя отпустили на свободу? Ещё и пополнение привёл? — первым делом спросила Наташа после слегка неловких приветствий. Паркер будто и не замечал этого — только крутился вокруг мужчины и светился не хуже десятка прожекторов. Старк замечал юношеское возбуждение, но лишь усмехался и пытался Питера как-то урезонить, чтобы не крутился вокруг, как счастливый щенок.

— Я на минутку, только безопасно арестанта до вас доставить хотел, — усмехается мужчина. Питер будто сникает, но не спорит.

— Бен сказал, чтобы я был дома к двенадцати, — обиженно сопит он и вздыхает, отрываясь от мужчины.

— Меня удивляет, что он вообще согласился. Всё-таки ситуация… довольно неординарная, — Наташа подбирает слова и следит за Питером. Парень сияет, как новая монета, рядом со Старком. Смотрит на него, словно на божество, постоянно пытается коснуться, а потом неловко руки отдёргивает. Мужчина ещё шире улыбается и сжимает его руку. Они оба всё ещё чувствуют неловкость, но с другой стороны — кто её не чувствует в самом начале отношений?

— Ладно, мне пора, — прерывает мужчина и смотрит на часы. Питер пытается не выдать разочарования. Получается у него откровенно плохо.

— Хорошо, — только кивает он и не решается обнять мужчину, будто тот прямо сейчас может его оттолкнуть. Старка это смущение больше умиляет, чем забавляет. Он притягивает к себе парня и целует того висок, отчего Питер заливается краской.

— Извини, Ванда, но я не имею со студентами никаких дел, кроме рабочих, — внезапно подаёт голос девушка. Её голос удивительно пародирует голос преподавателя.

Питер удивлённо оборачивается и смотрит на Ванду с виноватым видом. Старк дублирует это же выражение, отчего Наташа только усмехается. Стив следит за всем удивлённо, потому что тоже не улавливает смешинок в намеренно серьёзном голосе Ванды.

— О, я… — мужчина запинается и подбирает слова несколько секунд. К счастью, не приходится.

— Да ладно, я просто на лицо ваше хотела посмотреть, — хохочет девушка, и Наташа подхватывает смех. Стив только глаза закатывает и продолжает читать конспект.

Парочка у дверей заметно расслабляется.

— Готовьтесь к занятиям, мисс Максимофф, понедельник скоро, — так же хитро улыбается мужчина и уходит, напоследок ещё раз сжимая руку Питера. Паркер, красный словно рак, падает рядом с кроватью и достаёт из рюкзака тетрадки, готовясь к нескольким часам, проведённым за переписыванием конспектов.

Конечно, ему этим заняться не позволили. Девушки тут же приступили к расспросам, чем ввергли тихого Питера в новый оттенок красного. Стив только краем уха слушал их разговор и тихо улыбался. Всё-таки он был рад за Питера. Хорошо, что такое дерьмо, как с ним или с Вандой, не происходит со всеми. В этом было ахуенное преимущество жизни.

Стив так сильно удерживает себя от мыслей о Баки, что, когда чувствует знакомую резь в метке, зло шипит через зубы. Он потирает ключицу и только потом замечает три любопытных взгляда. Стив не дурак и знает, что друзья не только всё видели, а и всё поняли.

— Порядок? — аккуратно спрашивает Наташа. К счастью, их прерывают крики. Дверь на балкон приоткрыта, и вместе с прохладой она впускает внутрь агрессивные голоса. Метка вспыхивает болью с новой силой, и Стив уже понимает, кто там внизу, и, как только слышит голос Брюса, срывается с места немедленно.

— Сидите здесь, — бросает он и выбегает из комнаты, пока его никто не остановил. Друзья провожают его взглядами. На секунду зависает тишина. Питер вдруг решительно поджимает губы и подхватывается на ноги.

— Куда? В прошлый раз мало было? — Наташа раздражённо хватает парня за руку, но он её быстро сбрасывает.

— Ждите здесь, — говорит он и спешит к выходу. Девушки одновременно поднимаются, Ванда зло шипит о глупых парнях. Но выйти из комнаты они не могут — хитрец-Питер запирает их. Ключи внутри, но комнату можно открыть только снаружи. Наташа зло хлопает рукой по двери и грязно ругается.

— Уши оторву, — обещает она и немедля направляется к балкону. На улице темно, однако потасовка не стихает, а только становится громче.

***

— Ну что, Барнс, ещё хочешь изменить показания? — Брок метким ударом разбивает ему лицо. Парень сплёвывает кровь и пытается вырвать руки из захвата. Альфы по бокам держат его крепко и безжалостно. — Где ты храбрости понабрался?

Ещё один точный удар приходится в челюсть и Баки думает о том, когда всё стало так хреново. Он затихает и ждёт, когда уже кто-то пройдёт мимо переулка. Как на зло, рядом никого нет. Рамлоу так зол, что вполне может убить его. Барнс не дурак, чтобы надеяться победить в схватке с тремя альфами, поэтому он просто ждёт попытки выскользнуть.

Спустя два тяжёлых удара Брок наконец немного успокаивается и закуривает. Смотрит с презрением и делает знак отпустить Барнса. Плохая идея — парень еле на ногах держится, его голова гудит и дико хочется отключится.

— Скажи спасибо, Баки, — Рамлоу сплёвывает к его ногам и хмурится.

— Интересно за что? — он даже не пытается вытереть кровь с лица, тут бы в сознании остаться.

— За то, что решил поговорить с тобой, а не с твоим омежкой. Стив сильный парень, но я-то сильнее, — мерзко улыбается. Барнс сдерживает желание ощетиниться.

— Мне всё равно, — плеваться кровью неприятно. Он облокачивается на стену и выдыхает. Бить его вроде больше не собирались, а без стальных мышц своих прихвостней Брок был совсем не устрашающим.

— Да ладно, я не слепой. Помнишь, я обещал, что повеселюсь с твоим Стивом, если ты рискнешь открыть рот. Так вот, обещание всё ещё актуально. Думаю, наведаться к нему на днях, — мерзко ухмыляется он, потому что попадает точно в больное место — Баки сатанеет. И эта затопившая в мгновение ярость помогает стать ровно на ноги и сжать кулаки. Рамлоу смотрит презрительно. Баки в один удар вкладывает всю ярость, что наполняет его уже год, и сшибает с лица Брока самоуверенное выражение. На секунду ему становится так хорошо, что впору истерически смеяться. Но всё веселье тут же испаряется потому что его снова бьют. И на грани того, чтобы отключится, он слышит окрик и чувствует, как от него оттаскивают нападавшего.

— Беннер, что ты здесь забыл? — шипит альфа, когда Баки вдруг видит перед собой широкую спину.

— Завязывайте, — коротко бросает парень, и Баки тут же приходит в себя. Во-первых, то, что Брюс здесь и вписывается за него — отрезвляет, во-вторых, зря он в это дерьмо лезет, в-третьих, лучше Броку промолчать, потому что, если вывести Беннера из себя, можно больше никогда не очнуться.

— А то что? — Баки в мыслях закатывает глаза. Какой ты идиот, Рамлоу.

— Я разобью твою вонючую пасть, — Барнсу приятно, что его защищают. Но одновременно по голосу Брюса он понимает, что это что-то более личное, чем простая жалость к бывшему другу. Сейчас Брюс говорит с убийцей его лучшего друга и не на секунду этом не забывает.

— Попробуй, — Брок уверен в себе, потому что находится в большинстве, а с Брюсом только Барнс, который еле на ногах держится — и то кажется, что его надолго не хватит.

— Брюс, не надо, — Баки хватает его за толстовку, перемазывая ту в крови.

— Секунду, — кивает он и в несколько шагов подходит к Броку, вырубает того таким непринуждённым ударом, будто всю жизнь тренировался только для этого, — хотите к нему присоединиться? — спрашивает у двух замерших альф. Те не рискуют драться. Брюс криво ухмыляется и удовлетворённо кивает.

Баки благодарен ему. Он тяжело отрывается от стены, но в голове звенит, а перед глазами всё плывёт. От встречи с землёй его спасает Брюс, который подхватывает, взгромождает его руку себе на плечо и тащит прочь. Он постоянно оглядывается, будто ждёт нападение со спины.

— Если они приведут Брока в себя быстро, он нас догонит, — бормочет Баки. — Куда мы идём?

— Ко мне в комнату. Там сейчас девочки учатся, они тебе помогут, — объясняет он.

— Не надо, — сопротивляется парень, — вряд ли они будут рады меня видеть.

— Это не обсуждается, — твёрдо отрезает Беннер.

Баки уже видит спасительный вход, как за спиной слышится топот и злые крики. Ему не надо оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что это чертовски злой Брок, который по пути подхватил еще несколько человек — кроме двух альф за его спиной твёрдо стояли ещё три парня. Барнс вспомнил, что один из них вообще был омегой, но довольно сильным.

— Мы не договорили, — нахально выдал Рамлоу, пока его друзья окружали их в полукольцо.

— Тебе мало? — выплюнул Брюс. Он аккуратно отпустил, и Баки приложил все усилия, чтобы не упасть. На большее он уже был не способен.

— Да ладно, Беннер, ты силён, но тебе не вывезти одному, — в его голосе торжествующие нотки, — но если ты извинишься, я, так уж и быть, отпущу тебя зализывать раны.

— О, — Брюс на секунду подавился яростью и так зло прищурился, что Броку стало не по себе, — подумай ещё раз, Рамлоу, да хорошенько, иначе я превращу твоё ебало в фарш.

— Что, Беннер, снова разозлишься и изобьёшь кого-то до реанимации? Тебя выгонят из университета на хуй, — подал голос альфа, который десять минут назад так и не решился Брюса ударить.

— О, думаешь, мне надо прилагать усилия, чтобы разозлиться? Да я зол постоянно, из-за того, что такие мрази, как ты, Брок Рамлоу, существуют, — он выплюнул это парню прямо в лицо, всё ещё прикрывая Баки собой. Сейчас стало ясно, что драки не избежать. Оставалось гадать, кто ударит первым.

Баки пытался собрать себя в кучу и готовился нанести хоть какой-то урон, прежде чем отключиться. Однако, когда за его спиной хлопнула дверь и взъерошенный Стив выскочил к ним, у Барнса тут же перед глазами прояснилось. Теперь у него был стимул продержаться как можно дольше, чтобы защитить своего омегу.

Стив становится в один ряд с Брюсом. Баки тихо рычит, клянёт себя за беспомощность, и нетвёрдым шагом становится в один ряд с другой стороны от Брюса.

— А мы только недавно с Барнсом о тебе говорили, Стив, — косо улыбается Брок. Роджерс быстрым взглядом скользит по своему альфе и только зубы от злости сжимает. Баки думает о том, что правда паршиво выглядит.

Стив хочет выплюнуть что-то язвительное, за что потом получит сильно и больно, но его прерывает хлопок двери. Он надеется, что это подмога. В какой-то степени так оно и есть.

Питер примыкает к их немного нестройному ряду под недоуменными взглядами альф. Брюсу хочется отругать парня за глупость и отправить назад, но он молчит. Пусть Питер не шибко сильный и хрупкий, как и полагается омеге, но зато храбрый и явно головой подумал, прежде чем сюда выйти.

— Ещё один омежка. А из вас забавный бойцовский клуб. Для калек, — Брок подходит к Питеру с издевательской усмешкой. Внезапно парень замирает и принюхивается, хищно усмехаясь. — Старк? Нашёл себе альфу на двадцать лет старше? Ужасно-о-о, — тянет парень, пододвигаясь ближе. От упоминания преподавателя Питер невольно краснеет и смотрит так зло.

— Не твоё дело, — выплёвывает он и брезгливо отодвигается.

— Очаровательно, — Брок пытается коснуться к его лицу, однако вмешивается Брюс, отталкивая альфу. Ему порядком надоел этот спектакль. Он бросается на Рамлоу так яростно, что Питеру на мгновение становится страшно. В этот раз подручные бросаются помогать Броку. Беннер дерётся так отчаянно, что три альфы не могут с ним справится. Питер испуганно отскакивает, чтобы не быть затоптанным. По левую руку от него Баки со Стивом вместе противостоят бете и альфе. Питер хочет устремиться к ним, но перед ним, будто из-под земли, вырастает омега на две головы выше и хватает Питера за волосы, надеясь справится с ним, словно с девчонкой.

Паркер так легко не сдаётся. Он дико благодарен Бену, который после прошлой драки настоял на том, чтобы показать ему парочку приёмов. Питер мгновенно вспоминает инструкции дяди и изо всех сил опускает свою пятку, отдавливая омеге ногу. Паркер всматривается в его лицо и понимает, что где-то его видел. Затем его окатывает осознание — с этим парнем они пересекались в библиотеке несколько раз. Сейчас же он ринулся бить Питера, как будто тот ему что-то плохое сделал. Это мгновенно Паркера разозлило.

Он продолжил начатое, ударив парня коленом в пах и даже разбил тому губу.

— Какой бойкий, — Брок толкает Питера со спины, когда видит, что тот почти положил омегу. Парень еле удерживается на ногах и поворачивается к альфе. У того разбито лицо — Брюс постарался. Однако короткий взгляд в бок — и Питер видит, что Беннер не выдерживает натиска альф. По другую руку от него Баки лежит без сознания, а Стив сам еле держится.

— Да, плохи у вас дела, — кивает Брок и сильно ударяет Питера. — Можешь теперь пожаловаться своему альфе. Хотя что он сделает? Неуд поставит? — фыркает Брок, притягивает его за ворот рубашки и заглядывает в лицо. — Хотел бы я посмотреть на его лицо, когда он увидит твои синяки и почувствует мой запах на тебе.

Он так силён, что без проблем приподнимает Питера за грудки, подтягивая парня к своему лицу. Питера пугает такая близость да и Брок в целом — он дёргается, пытаясь вырваться. Не получается.

— Отпусти, — хрипит он.

— Попроси лучше, ты плохо просишь, — издевается Брок и встряхивает того. Питер в тот момент вспоминает все боевики, которые смотрел за свою жизнь, и загорается внезапной идеей. Он резко размахивается головой и попадает лбом Броку в нос. Он не настолько силён, чтобы сломать ему нос, но этого хватает, чтобы альфа разжал руки и схватился за лицо. Из повреждённого носа струйкой бежит кровь и Питер падает на асфальт, торжествуя. Ненадолго — потому что тяжёлый удар прилетает ему прямо в живот и парень стонет от боли.

— Вы что, вашу мать, совсем с ума сошли? Я, блядь, спрашиваю, совсем ёбнулись? — на их импровизированное поле боя залетает ещё кто-то. Брока оттаскивают и все замирают. Питер растягивается на асфальте и выдыхает немного облегчённо, пока их преподаватель механики разнимает последние очаги драки.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Бартон, — Беннер, который сел на асфальт в пяти шагах от Питера, поднял руку, изобразив пальцами знак мира.

— Что здесь происходит? — нахмурился мужчина, который всё ещё держал Рамлоу за кофту. Это он оттащил альфу от Питера.

— Эй, Баки, — Стив тормошит парня, который также, как и Питер, растянулся на асфальте, только вот он был в довольно плачевном состоянии.

— Блядь, — Брюс мгновенно вскочил на ноги и подошёл к парню.

— Да не отключился я, хватит, — хрипло отмахнулся Баки, не открывая глаза. — Надо почти сдохнуть, чтобы ты со мной заговорил, Стив Роджерс, — устало проговорил парень и чуть усмехнулся.

***

Утро субботы не было весёлым — даже совсем наоборот. Питер проснулся на полу от боли в спине. Рядом громко храпел Брюс. Баки, как самому пострадавшему, досталось место на кровати.

Он аккуратно поднялся, хмурясь от боли в побитом теле, и тут же подался к зеркалу — хотел оценить масштаб катастрофы.

— Лучше, чем в прошлый раз, — пробормотал он, рассматривая небольшой синяк на скуле от удара Рамлоу. На теле было хуже — запястья в синяках и огромный синяк на животе от ботинка альфы. Питер задрал футболку и разглядел его повнимательней, сделав несколько шагов назад. И случайно наступил на ногу Брюсу.

Альфа мгновенно вскочил в боевую стойку, замахиваясь на Питера. Парень испуганно отскочил, смотря на Беннера во все глаза.

— Блядь, — альфа выдохнул и поднял руки в примирительном жесте, — извини, рефлексы.

— Нормально, — Питер опустил футболку, когда понял, что всё ещё испуганно сжимает ткань в руках, тем самым демонстрируя свой громадный синяк. Брюс только нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Пошёл проверять Барнса.

Вчера из-за него разгорелось больше всего споров. Преподаватель настаивал на скорой, но Баки на отрез отказался. Ему помогли дойти до комнаты, а преподавателя пообещали выгнать и всё отрицать, если тот кого-то вызовет. Питер только поражался — его бы после такой драки в реанимацию положили.

— Не впервой, — отмахнулся Барнс и зашипел от боли, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. — Если станет хуже, я вызову скорую сам. Я знаю свои возможности, — Бартона это не убедило, но мужчина не стал спорить, всё равно его никто не слушал.

До часу ночи девушки обрабатывали их раны и неодобрительно бурчали. Особенно досталось Питеру, потому что:

— Чем ты думал, Питер, куда ты полез? — Наташа сильнее, чем нужно надавила на его лицо, разглядывая наливающийся синяк.

— Он разбил Броку нос, Ванда, не будь к нему так строга. Питер у нас боец что надо, — Брюс одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу и улыбнулся. Питер бросил на него полный благодарности взгляд. Мистер Бартон, который уже потерял надежду что-то выведать, следил, чтобы всем оказали помощь и уложили спать. Никто особо на него внимания не обращал.

— А ты вообще молчи, — подала голос Наташа, — хоть бы раз, Беннер, ты смог избежать драки и поступить здраво. Нет же, наша дура всех сильнее, — взмахнула она руками. Парень только прижал её к себе покрепче, чтобы меньше ерепенилась. Он мягко поцеловал её в макушку и привычно улыбнулся. Помирились наконец-то.

— Они сами хотели драться, — пожал плечами Брюс.

— Да, у них прям кулаки чесались, — пробормотал Баки с кровати. Он то и дело подавал голос, но выглядел ужасно.

— А теперь самое сложное, — выдохнула Ванда, направляясь к Барнсу, и подхватила новую бутылочку с антисептиком, — думаю, хватит, — пробормотала она.

— А где Стив? — тихо спросила Наташа, когда не заметила друга в комнате.

— На балконе курит, — подал голос Бартон, который смотрел на своих студентов с недовольством и беспокойством.

— Курит? — Баки даже глаза открыл, чего избегал последние пятнадцать минут. — Вряд ли ему это нужно. Пару дней назад у него был приступ, вообще-то.

В комнате наступило хмурое молчание. Клинт выдохнул, пробормотал что-то про глупых студентов и вышел на балкон. В комнате стало тихо. Брюс откровенно дремал, завернув себя и Наташу в плед, Ванда обрабатывала раны Баки. На полу рядом с кроватью уже лежала внушительная гора салфеток, перемазанных в крови.

— Что они от тебя хотели? — подала голос Наташа, когда преподаватель не мог их услышать.

— Девушку не поделили, — легко соврал Барнс, откидывая голову назад, потому что из его носа снова пошла кровь.

— Я серьёзно, — раздражённо перебила его Наташа. Баки не собирался ничего отвечать. Не тогда, когда Ванда, перед которой он так виноват, помогает ему. А он — такой идиот — пытался исправить свои ошибки, но не смог сделать ничего.

— А я сегодня говорил с мистером Старком, — несколько удивлённых взглядом метнулись к Питеру, не понимая, почему он говорит об этом именно сейчас. — Он говорил, что видел Баки в участке, когда ходил туда на счёт своего дела.

В комнате на секунду воцарило молчание. Друзья непонимающе переглядывались. Баки молчал как рыба об лёд.

***

Стив возвращается в комнату Брюса вместе с девушками. Он вообще-то собирался проспать до обеда, но его планы прервал Питер. Переполошенный парень прибежал за рюкзаком, на ходу рассказывая, что забыл отзвониться дяде, и вообще должен был быть дома в двенадцать. Парень на скорую руку замазывает синяк (ничего не получается) и выскакивает из комнаты, быстро прощаясь.

Стив только смотрит на сонных подруг и небольшой хаос, который оставил после себя Питер, и устало откидывается на пол, где проспал всю ночь. Соседка Ванды смотрит на них с неодобрением, но не выгоняет взволнованных друзей с побитым Стивом из комнаты среди ночи.

Они сонно выбираются подальше от любопытного взгляда и плетутся к Брюсу. Наверняка Питер и там всех перебудил.

— Доброе утро, — Брюс, как и всегда в таких ситуациях, излучает напускную бодрость. Девушки не разделяют его энтузиазма. Баки тоже.

— Не очень доброе, — Ванда повторяет вчерашнюю процедуру — снова промывает всем раны и мажет неприятнопахнущей мазью. Брюс вызывается первым, а потом утаскивает Наташу готовить завтрак.

— Давай, Стиви, — она садится перед парнем и он откидывает голову, пока она обрабатывает его сбитые костяшки и ссадины на лице.

— Надеюсь, наше геройство не дойдёт до декана, иначе Брюсу достанется, — выдыхает он, пока Ванда хмурит брови на его побитое лицо.

— Я всё возьму на себя. Я его во всё втянул, — Баки осторожно садится и смотрит на Стива. Тот привычно молчит. Парень сникает. — Вчерашний разговор был разовой акцией?

Он не ждёт ответа. Поднимается с места, находит в своей измятой испачканной кофте пачку сигарет и ковыляет на балкон, хлопая дверью. Ванда неодобрительно поджимает губы и качает головой.

— Зачем ты так с ним? — тихо спрашивает девушка, чуть отстраняясь от него. Стив округляет глаза и смотрит так, будто она восьмое чудо света.

— Ты это спрашиваешь, Ванда? Ты помнишь, что он сделал? — он корит себя за злость, с которой спрашивает об этом. Ванда смотрит на него несколько длинных минут и поджимает губы.

— Помог сокрыть виновника смерти моего парня, — кивает она серьёзно и Стив очень хочет извиниться. Не ему напоминать об этом девушке, она и так всё прекрасно знает. — Стив, я не собираюсь его оправдывать. Я тоже была зла на Баки какое-то время, — она взвешивает слова и привычное веселье слетает с лица. Девушка снова как оголённый провод перед ним. — Но если бы у меня был хоть малейший шанс вернуть его, — она шумно выдыхает, — хоть один ёбаный шанс. Я бы пошла против друзей и врагов, но сделала бы это. Потому что в этом заключается любовь, — сухо заканчивает она и уже жалеет о своей откровенности.

— Я не люблю его, — слова так лживы, что ему самому тошно. Ванда только смотрит иронично и заканчивает с его лицом.

— Если ты боишься нашего осуждения, то знай, Стив, мы поддержим тебя во всём, только бы не видеть, как ты страдаешь.

Роджерсу хочется кричать, что не страдает он совсем и отлично живёт без Баки, но сам себя обрывает. Конечно, это чистая ложь. Он этот год будто не живёт и не дышит, пока привычного взгляда не почувствует. Всё это время он разрывается между друзьями и Баки. Хоть не говорит ему не слова, но следит за его жизнью и всегда думает о нём.

Баки возвращается в комнату как раз, когда Стив выбегает прочь. Он провожает его тоскливым взглядом и сжимает разбитые руки в кулаки. Хочется кинуться следом, поймать его в объятья и никогда не отпускать, но он останавливается. Баки делал это уже несколько раз, но Стив выталкивал его из своей жизни с таким упорством, что ранило почти физически.

— Дай ему немного времени, — Ванда мягко усаживает его на кровать и обрабатывает раны. От парня приятно пахнет табаком и отчаянием.

— Издеваешься? — чуть грубо спрашивает он. Девушка не реагирует.

— Да, Стив упрямый, но его надолго не хватит, — пожимает плечами девушка.

— Слушай, Ванда, — Баки вдруг понимает перед кем сидит. И хмурится. Девушка так ненавидела его первое время, что сейчас, когда она сидела совсем рядом и мягко улыбалась, Баки искал подвох. Он глядел на неё и давил в себе чувство вины, чтобы не смотреть на неё с жалостью и сожалением. Ванда сильная, Ванде совсем не нужна его жалость.

— О, только не извиняйся больше, я услышала тебя ещё в первый раз, — она останавливает его взмахом руки и отбрасывает прочь ватку, тянется за мазью.

— Послушай, если бы у меня был выбор, я бы никогда… — он замолкает и зло выдыхает, снова сжимая кулаки. — Тем более я не думаю, что ты меня простила после того раза, — под «тем разом» он подразумевает случай, когда в ответ на извинения, Ванда чуть не расцарапала ему лицо.

— Тогда я была не в себе, — она отводит взгляд. — Сейчас я понимаю, что у тебя были свои причины, но если бы ты рассказал нам хоть немного, мы бы могли всё исправить, — девушка смотрит прямо в глаза. Баки не верит, что она говорит ему такое. Вообще перед Вандой он чувствовал такую вину, что даже в глаза ей спокойно смотреть не мог. Эта девушка — одна из причин, почему он молчал и не оправдывался. Она не заслужила его жалких слов, да и постоянного пребывания Баки рядом.

— Мне кажется, уже поздно, — выдыхает парень горько. — Всё так запуталось за этот год, что… — его прерывает возвращение ребят. Они заходят в комнату, над чем-то смеясь. Баки осматривает разбитое лицо Стива, усмехается забавному виду Брюса — синяки под каждым глазом правда выглядят забавно. Наташа несёт перед собой кастрюлю с чем-то пахнущим.

— Итак, лапша, — торжественно говорит она и ставит кастрюлю на стол. Ребята окружают посудину с ложками и принимаются есть, пока есть что. В общежитии клювом не щёлкают, если не хотят умереть голодной смертью.

Баки, как и привык за год, держится в стороне. Он следит за улыбающимися ребятами и осознаёт, насколько чужим он им стал за всё это время. От осознания что-то внутри сильно скребётся и добивает хуже, чем боль в избитом теле.

Стив хмуро на него смотрит и хватается за метку. А потом отворачивается. Баки кажется, что он готов выть в голос.

— Мне пора, — на выдохе выдаёт он и поднимается. Ванда смотрит на него и хмурится. Брюс пытается уговорить, но Барнс не слушает.

Его добивает то, как демонстративно отворачивается Наташа и безразлично продолжает есть Стив. Баки сбегает — только бы не видеть, как бывшим друзьям хорошо без него.

***

Старк вёл привычную последнюю лекцию у второго курса, но его мысли то и дело уносились далеко от его любимого предмета. Он смотрел на аудиторию, но видел только троих: Питера с синяком на скуле, Беннера в солнцезащитных очках, которые были в пасмурную погоду ни к селу ни к городу, и Стива с разбитыми губами и бровью.

Ещё он видел пустое место там, где обычно сидел Барнс. О Боже, эти выяснения отношений его доконают. И ладно раньше он мог обойтись воспитательной беседой, так теперь и его (Господи прости) парень был вплетен в эти странные интриги по самое не хочу.

Прошла ровно неделя с того момента, который послужил отправной точкой в их с Питером отношениях. И каждую ночь в течении этой недели Старк думал о том, что он больной извращенец, что зря он во всё это полез и вообще нужно оставить Питера в покое, позволив ему жить привычной жизнью.

А потом утром он просыпался и видел пропущенный звонок, или ненавязчивое сообщение, или самого парня в университете и не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он обещал себе каждое утро, что сможет отказаться и не будет портить Питеру жизнь. Но переносил это на другой день. Возможно даже на никогда.

Питер вносил яркие краски в его жизнь. Вот раньше она была похожа на трагедию с разводом, заявлениями в полицию и угрозами от бывшей. Сейчас же жизнь превратилось в мелодраму с зачатками плохого детектива.

Ну, а как это ещё назвать, если утром в субботу он с утра пораньше получает звонок от Бена с требованием объяснить, почему племянника не было всю ночь, и какого хрена он пришёл побитым? Когда Старк говорит, что не знает, и выпрашивает передать трубку самому Питеру, начинается второй уровень этого ребуса.

— Представляешь, Тони, я случайно уснул у Брюса, а когда бежал, споткнулся и ударился. Вот и синяк, — да, Старк представлял, что врать его парень не умеет. Сейчас он смотрел на всю их компанию и понимал, что падали они со ступенек все вместе, да и Барнса с собой прихватили, чтоб было не скучно.

Ну ладно, раз они хотят играть в шпионов, Старк был готов подыграть им, а потом выведать всё случившееся и вскрыть карты в самый не подходящий для них момент. Но жить так баловала Тони с утра пораньше, что даже в детектива играть не пришлось.

На кафедре мужчина столкнулся с Бартоном — мужчину он жаловал за его характер, а ещё потому, что тоже любил механику всем сердцем, — и тот рассказал, как в ночь с пятницы на субботу разнимал дерущихся студентов. Старку даже фамилии спрашивать не пришлось — он и так знал, о ком говорит преподаватель.

— Останьтесь, — шипит он после быстрого прощания с аудиторией.

Студенты выходят и с сочувствием поглядывают на компанию, которая из раза в раз умело находит приключения на свою задницу.

— Ну и? — Старк садится на краешек своего стола и руки на груди складывает, при этом смотрит так требовательно, что каждому становится не по себе. Пять пар абсолютно невинных глаз устремляется к нему, мужчина только фыркает. — Что с лицами?

— Я упал, — взмахивает руками Питер, — я же уже говорил.

— А я его ловил, — добавляет Стив. Наташа смеется в ладошку. — И тоже упал. Следом.

— О, как же ты так себе лицо разбил от падения? Причём с разных сторон, — Тони закатывает глаза и удерживает серьёзность на лице, хотя хочется улыбнуться. Ведут себя, как дети малые, Старк и то лучше отмазки придумывал в свои десять лет.

— А я сначала об Питера ударился, а потом об пол. И синяк на животе Питер об меня набил, — невинно объясняет Стив. Питер захлопывает рот с характерным звуком и морщится. А вот об этом не обязательно было упоминать, спасибо большое, Стив Роджерс.

— Какой синяк? — теперь Старку не надо прилагать усилий, чтобы хмуриться. До Стива доходит, как он оплошал, и он только затылок трёт и шумно выдыхает. Всё их вранье было заведомо плохой стратегией.

— А я вот какую-то заразу в общежитии подхватил, и теперь у меня светобоязнь, — Брюс пихает Стива в спину, что не укрывается от внимания Старка. При этом Беннер ведёт себя так невинно, будто не он сейчас говорит самую огромную несуразицу за последнее время.

— Так может к врачу, мистер Беннер? — выдаёт Старк раздражённо. Студенты немного напрягаются из-за его тона, но никто не спешит сдаваться легко.

— Хорошая идея, я вечером схожу, — кивает парень с абсолютно невинным видом. Старк закатывает глаза и раздражённо выдыхает. И вроде бы можно свалить это всё на Сэма, который и должен следить за своими студентами, но потом он снова смотрит на синяк Питера и недовольно губы поджимает. Альфа внутри требует найти обидчика и непременно стереть его в пыль, и сдерживать себя Старку очень трудно.

— Интересно, — задумчиво говорит мужчина, — только вы Бартона забыли посвятить в ваши выдуманные приключения, поэтому он, увы, рассказал правду, — Старк драматично пожимает плечами и ждёт реакцию студентов, желательно с раскаянием и ведром слёз от этих нерадивых актёров. Наташа только глаза закатывает и смеётся над своими незадачливыми боксёрами.

— Почему вам не живётся спокойно? — выдыхает Старк раздражённо и смотрит на компанию с осуждением. — Вас поубивают до конца года. Вы мне ещё и Питера угробите, — парень кидает на него вороватый взгляд и чуть улыбается заботливым ноткам. Старк ещё больше раздражается. Может парню и приятно, что Тони готов защищать его, но может тогда стоит не влезать в передряги, чтобы мужчине нервничать не приходилось?

— Мы защищались, вообще-то, — раздражается Брюс, и Тони хватается за него, словно за соломинку.

— От кого, Брюс? От безопасного досуга? — давит мужчина. Наташа с прищуром смотрит на него, потому что сама пользуется такой тактикой — стоит только поставить под сомнения моральные идеалы Брюса, как тот яростно начинает их защищать, забывая о том, что стоит говорить, а что нет.

— Брок напал на Барнса, — ожесточённо выдаёт Беннер и смотрит на мужчину с обвинением, — я должен был пройти мимо?

— Любой драки можно избежать, мистер Беннер, пора бы вам это усвоить, — Старк давит строгим тоном и смотрит с неодобрением. Защищать друга (или бывшего друга, или врага, или кто им там ещё этот чёртов Барнс), конечно, важно, но конкретно этот парень и его вспыльчивость не раз висели на волосок от отчисления, и сегодня Тони половину утра потратил, чтобы ненавязчиво и не вызывая подозрений убедить Бартона не доносить эту историю до деканата. И вот благодарность: Брюс послушал его горячие речи, Брюса не впечатлило:

— Посмотрел бы я, как вы бы избежали драки, когда увидели, как Брок душит Питера, — выплюнул он зло и нахмурился. И этой фразой попал в больное место, разбудив в Старке давно забытый инстинкт защитить любой ценой.

Видимо, мужчина так существенно изменился в лице, что студенты уставились на него во все глаза. Тони только челюсти сжал и раздражённо на всю пятёрку посмотрел.

— Вы свободны, — выдал он холодно, потому что почувствовал, что не справляется со своими эмоциями. — Но мы ещё об этом поговорим, молодые люди. Я передам всё Уилсону и позабочусь, чтобы он не спустил вам это с рук. Молитесь, чтобы новости о драке не дошли до декана, потому что тогда вам всем несдобровать.

Студенты торопливо кивают, подхватывают свои вещи и ретируются. Наташа по пути пинает Брюса и шёпотом обещает язык ему отрезать — не гоже так Старка из себя выводить, он и отыграться может.

Мужчина только усмехается на это и размеренно дышит. Пытается выбросить из головы слова Брюса и успокоиться, потому что, если жгучая ненависть плотно засядет подкорку, он не упустит возможности серьёзно поговорить с Броком при первой же встрече. И тогда Старка точно уволят, а что он будет делать без любимой работы, он даже предположить не может.

Тони оборачивается на звук закрывающегося замка. К своему удивлению, он видит Питера, который несмело стоит у двери и смотрит на мужчину во все глаза. Паркер встречает преподавателя злым не так часто. И сейчас он стоит напротив, смотрит осторожно и примеряется — можно ли ему подойти или не стоит.

— Я вообще-то не кусаюсь, — его голос всё ещё напряжён, но Старк силой заставляет себя успокоиться. То, что он злится на альфу, который посмел дотронуться к его омеге, никак не должно на этом самом омеге отразиться. Тони уже давно не мальчик, чтобы скандалы на пустом месте закатывать и в эмоции с головой прыгать.

Питер радостно улыбается и непринуждённо врезается в его личное пространство. Старку только объятия открыть остаётся и дождаться, пока омега доверчиво к нему прижмётся и привычно покраснеет.

— Привет, мистер Старк, — парень воровато целует его, но из-за разницы в росте дотягивается только до подбородка. Цветом он стремится догнать помидор и у него неплохо получается, только синяк контрастным пятном выделяется на его лице.

— Значит, Брок Рамлоу? — хмурится альфа и невесомо касается к этому самому синяку. От омеги привычно пахнет табаком и мятой, и это наконец утихомиривает в мужчине ярость — он обязательно подумает о том, как за своего омегу отомстить, но чуть потом, когда это чудо перестанет так тепло прижиматься и светиться не хуже дюжины лампочек.

— Да, — Питер тихо кивает и меняется в лице. Тони кажется, что он видит пробежавший по юному лицу испуг, но Питер тут же прячет его в складках пиджака и довольно жмурится. Тони не давит и не отстраняет — ему вообще кажется, что он готов вот так всю жизнь на этом месте простоять, как бы это глупо не звучало.

— Он подкараулил вас под общежитием? — Питер на секунду выглядит ещё более несчастным. Но знакомый цитрусовый запах успокаивает его тревоги не хуже приевшихся сигарет.

— Нет, — покачал он головой, избегая взгляда альфы. — Точнее он подкараулил Баки с Брюсом, — и замолкает. Боится говорить дальше, потому что думает, что Старк обязательно будет ругаться, если узнает, как Питер сам побежал в драку. Мужчина впервые с момента, как они остались одни, хмурится.

— А вы со Стивом бросились в драку? — мужчина пропускает в голос удивление и беспокойство. Чувствует, как парень напрягается и вот ему уже не нужно ответа, чтобы всё понять.

— Ага, — Питер смотрит на мужчину с беспокойством. А тот только головой качает и не знает, что на это сказать. Хочется отругать омегу за глупость, но с другой стороны язык не поворачивается, потому что Питер ведь правда поступил храбро.

— Бартон рассказал мне, что ты разбил Броку нос, — Тони издаёт гордый смешок и поглаживает омегу по спине. Они не размыкают объятий с того самого момента, как остались одни. И от этого им двоим так комфортно и тепло. Старк не понимает, как он докатился до такого, но Питер заставляет его чувствовать себя влюблённым школьником иногда. Мужчина это не одобряет, но и отказать себе в объятиях не может, поэтому просто предпочитает об этом не думать.

— Если ты не прекратишь находить на свою голову неприятности, моё старое сердце не выдержит, — Питер выдыхает, когда понимает, что они оставили эту неприятную тему.

— Тогда я найду себе старика повыносливей, — Питер смеётся, пока Старк отрывается от его макушки и смотрит на парня сверху вниз лукавым взглядом.

***

— Итак, почему мы пьём? — Стив действительно не понимает, почему в вечер четверга его друзья со спокойной душой открывают бутылку мартини и бутылку водки и торжественно ставят всё это на стол. Роджерс уже полчаса сидит над задачей по оптике и тихо бормочет самые витиеватые проклятия, потому что упрямые расчёты никак не сходятся.

Он сидит в своей небольшой квартире, которую снимает за довольно приличную суму, и ждёт прибытия остальных студентов. Из плюсов этого места для Стива было собственное жилье, где он мог контролировать своё питание, распорядок и не дышать сигаретным дымом постоянно. Из минусов всё остальное: убранство, мебель и ужасные соседи.

Он бы и рад звать сюда друзей постоянно, но квартирная хозяйка не стала просто так оставлять квартиру на студента и поручила несносной соседке за ним приглядывать. Стив, впрочем, быстро выяснил её расписание и звал к себе друзей каждый раз, когда старушенция уезжала повидаться с внуками.

Шэрон он подкупал конфетами и алкоголем, поэтому она не рассказывала ничего своей бабушке и воровато поглядывала на Стива. Его общение с соседкой и до этого было неловким, но пару дней назад случился апофеоз — они встретились на смежных балконах, а через два часа уже надирались в дрова, рассказывая друг другу о трудностях своих жизней.

На следующий день Стив ходил по университету с похмельем и нервно прятал засосы на шее, чтобы не давать друзьям новых поводов его подкалывать.

Девушки даже в дверь не звонили — Наташа и Ванда вошли в его квартиру, как к себе домой, и приветливо ему помахали.

— Завтра мы прогуливаем пары, — задорно оповестила Наташа и направилась на кухню нарезать закуски. Роджерс смотрит им вслед, потом снова сталкивается взглядом с ненавистным предметом, и решает, что если пропустить всего лишь один день, то ничего плохого не случится.

Проходит две недели с той злосчастной драки — их раны затягиваются, а вот неприятный осадочек остаётся. Стив вроде бы переваривает всё произошедшее, корит себя за те слова, произнесённые Баки. Да и вообще корит себя за всё — то за то, что показывал альфе беспокойство, то за то, что давил его равнодушием. Но за неделю его душевный раздрай стих.

А потом Баки появился в университете — его лицо с того момента и до сейчас хранило следы побоев, а сам парень стал в несколько раз хуже выглядеть. Не только физически — морально Стив чувствовал ужасный холод, метка привычно болела, чем навевала ещё большую тоску.

И Роджерс сам не знает, как он выдержал и ни разу не подошёл к Барнсу, который теперь не смотрел на него. Разве что иногда, когда думал, что Стив не замечает. Но это всё равно были глобальные изменения — альфа будто окончательно разуверился в нём. Иногда ночами Стив просыпался от того, что метка совсем стихала и переставала болеть — и вот тогда на него накатывала настоящая паника. Он слышал о том, что связь может прерваться, он сотни раз говорил, что хочет этого. Но теперь, когда Барнс действительно начал обрезать ниточки, парня бросало в дрожь.

Стив сам не знал, как выдержал, и не подошёл к Баки ни разу за эту длинную неделю. Иногда он гордился собой из-за этого. Но чаще всего его разрывало от ненависти к себе — он так хотел прервать эту пытку и наконец вернуть себе альфу. Однако они оба настроили столько стен, что даже не знали, как подступиться и с чего стоит начинать возрождение их отношений.

И сейчас Стив беспокойно потирал метку, потому что целый день она молчала. Уже как год он мечтал об этом, а сейчас до паники хотелось почувствовать привычную резь и выдохнуть с облегчением. Но похоже Барнс нашёл способ выбросить Стива из своей жизни. Если бы Стив мог сделать так же…

Парень отбрасывает тетрадь окончательно, когда слышит хлопок двери. Окно в комнате открыто и с улицы веет приятным запахом недавно прошедшей грозы. Парень хмурится, потому что уж слишком много ассоциаций будит в нём этот запах — Стив подхватывает бутылки и начинает смешивать водку с мартини.

— Вроде же четверг только, — Стив чуть не роняет бутылку, когда слышит голос преподавателя. На пороге в комнату вообще собирается интересная компания — Брюс неловко мнётся рядом с мистером Старком, с боку к мужчине жмётся Питер, а за их спинами стоит Баки с таким видом, будто очень хочет исчезнуть отсюда. Роджерс отставляет бутылки и делает большой глоток из своего стакана — забавный будет вечерок.

— Здрасте, — Стив давится алкоголем и неловко смотрит на мужчину. Старк выглядит довольным произведённым эффектом и заходит в комнату.

— Меня привезли сюда насильно, — Питер тихо смеётся, когда мужчина начинает жаловаться, — потому что кто-то не может разобраться с оптикой. Заодно я решил, что пришло время вам наконец поговорить, друзья. Под моим присмотром, потому что вы мне Питера скоро угробите.

Девушки заносят в комнату тарелки с закусками и стаканами. Наташа смотрит на собравшуюся компанию неодобрительно, но молчит. Ванда же вообще чувствует себя прекрасно и Стив допускает, что она заранее знала, кто сегодня к ним приедет.

— Будете пить, мистер Старк? — поддёргивает Наташа, когда ловит неодобрительный взгляд мужчины на выпивке. — Ванда настояла на алкоголе, и теперь я понимаю, почему.

— А давай, — легко соглашается мужчина, заставляя всех удивиться. Он, конечно, встречался с Питером уже какое-то время, но обычно с ребятами выбирал ровную линию поведения под названием «Я вам не подружка», — мне-то завтра на пары не нужно.

— А я чувствую, что сегодня заболею, — Брюс улыбается и изображает кашель, — поэтому наверное выпью.

Мужчина только глаза закатывает и ничего не говорит. Он сам, кажется, вчера был таким же студентом, как и эти, чего ему бурчать. Главное, чтобы до пьяной драки не дошло.

Все рассаживаются кто где находит место. Стив рад, что занял кресло, потому что друзья бы использовали любую возможность, чтобы усадить его на диван аккурат рядом с Баки. Парень смотрел на всё отстранённо, был откровенно молчалив, но не уходил. Стив мог поспорить, что, уговаривая его приехать, Старк использовал шантаж, связанный с собственным предметом.

— Вот скажите, мистер Старк, — после того, как они прикончили по бокалу, заговорила Наташа, — почему все в университете такие отбитые?

— Но-но-но, — Брюс ожидает, что мужчина ей что-то колкое ответит, а потом гонять по предмету будет долго и нудно, — не все, мисс Романофф. Многие, но не все. Это причуда любого коллектива, не стоит винить именно наш университет. При том декан у нас замечательный, — мужчина рад бы попридержать язык, но его самого местное общество всего месяц назад полоскало по любому поводу и с презрением смотрело.

— Роудс крутой, только такую муть ведёт, — доверительно пожаловалась Ванда, — мне его линзы уже в страшных снах снятся.

— Оптика ужасная? — Питер даже напитком от возмущения подавился. — Ты вообще ВышМат видела? Легче застрелиться, чем с последней темой разобраться, — горячо проговорил он. Брюс только глаза закатывает — он со всем разбирался хорошо и других подтягивал, да и жаловаться не привык.

— О, а что это, Стив, — вдруг громко воскликнул он и радостно заулюлюкал, — ты встретил вампира в тёмном переулке?

Стив непонимающе дёрнулся, а потом вспомнил. Беннер полез и отдёрнул ворот его рубашки, чтобы засосы увидели все. Роджерс растерянно посмотрел на себя и понял, что верхняя пуговица оторвалась и теперь друзья прекрасно видят следы, над которыми пьяная Шэрон так старалась.

— И кто это, Стив? Та горячая соседка? — засмеялась Ванда, поддразнивая парня.

— Конечно, она, кто же ещё, — засмеялся Брюс. Стив подпрыгнул на месте, чем повеселил Беннера ещё больше, однако парень неверно истолковал этот жест. Стив сделал это не от нервозности или злости, а из-за того, как метку прошибло резкой болью. Он мгновенно перевёл взгляд на Баки. Парень смотрел на него и разочарованно поджимал губы. Его тёмные глаза глядели с разочарованием и осуждением. Роджерса передёрнуло и он отвёл взгляд, проклиная Барнса в своей голове на все лады.

— Знаете, что? — вновь заговорила Наташа. Она уже была немного пьяна и алкоголь сделал её достаточно смелой. — Давайте поговорим о нашем внезапном госте. Я устала ходить вокруг да около.

— Хочешь меня обсудить? — передёрнул бровями Старк. Он последние несколько минут был увлечён только Питером, который чертовски мило смущался от пытливого взгляда, и не вслушивался в беседы студентов.

— Нет, мистер Старк, вы знаете, что я не о вас, — в комнате вдруг встало мгновенно тихо. Все взгляды схлестнулись на хмуром Барнсе. Непринуждённость выветрилась, оставляя после себя тревожное послевкусие.

— Давай поговорим, Наташ, — Баки замер от того, как непривычно звучало имя бывшей подруги на губах. — Я тебя слушаю.

— Нет, — девушка вскочила с места. Брюс попытался усадить её, но она вырвалась и бросила на него колючий взгляд, — я хочу, чтоб ты сказал.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — парень напрягся, он чувствовал себя невероятно одиноко, потому что за всё то время стал чужим в этой компании.

— После того, что случилось, — девушка говорила твёрдо и быстро, выливая то, что копилось в ней очень давно, — когда ты принял сторону Брока после аварии, я ходила за тобой, как дура, и пыталась выяснить, что случилось. Я не слепая, Баки Барнс, я видела, что тебе самому от себя противно, но ты всё равно поступал так, как поступал. И после всего я готова была тебя выслушать, а ты ни слова мне не сказал, — её голос дрогнул и она быстро стёрла слезу со щеки. — Так скажи хотя бы сейчас. Почему ты так поступил?

Барнс посмотрел на неё удивлённо. Наташа действительно во время процесса была единственной, кто пыталась до него достучаться, но Баки даже предположить не мог, что она настолько болезненно восприняла его молчаливый уход. Парень поморщился. Тогда он был связан обстоятельствами и боялся сделать что-то не так, чтобы не навредить друзьям. Но сейчас он больше не боялся Брока — он просто не мог вывалить всё произошедшее год назад на них прямо сейчас. Он не хотел оправдываться и выглядеть жалко в их глазах.

— Ты же знаешь, — выдохнул он тихо и буквально силой заставил себя посмотреть на девушку, — я бы никогда так не поступил, если бы у меня был выбор.

— Это туманные фразы, — нахмурился Брюс. Девушка только кивнула и продолжила сверлить Барнса взглядом. Он отвёл взгляд и замолчал. Наташа только выдохнула и глаза закатила — мол, я же говорила.

На минуту в комнате стало тихо. Сказанные слова будто повисли в воздухе и не давали никому нормально вдохнуть. Стив просверлил Барнса взглядом и опустошил свой бокал в несколько глотков. И в этот момент Баки посмотрел на него — впервые за долго время, он не скрывался за безразличием, а смотрел бьющим отчаянным и испуганным взглядом. Никто не решался прервать тишину ещё несколько минут.

— Мы могли бы всё вернуть, Баки, если бы могли понять тебя, — тихо проговорила Ванда. От её мягкого взгляда парень сжал зубы. Обстановка давила слишком сильно — Баки чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Хотя когда он чувствовал себя в своей тарелке? За год он превратился в пассивного наблюдателя, а вся его жизнь свелась к сожалениям, моральным терзанием и наблюдению за Стивом. Это так невыносимо, как же Баки устал.

— Ты думаешь, Ванда? — вдруг резко сказала Наташа. Теперь её настрой сменился, а голос сочился ядом. — Ты сможешь ему снова доверять, да? Я в этом не уверена.

— Да я и не прошу, чтобы вы мне доверяли, — зло выдохнул парень, резко поднимаясь. — Можете гнобить меня, бить и совсем со мной не разговаривать, я не напрашивался сегодня сюда. Если ты думаешь, что я нуждаюсь в твоём осуждении, то ты ошибаешься, маленькая сука, — он повысил голос и подошёл к Наташе в плотную. Девушка задохнулась от подобной наглости и влепила ему пощёчину. Брюс вскочил на ноги и встал за её спиной, но Баки даже не думал трогать её в ответ.

— Закрой свой рот, Барнс, — закричала она, подрываясь с места и бесстрашно наступая на парня, — ты только и делал, что жалел себя этот год. «Посмотрите, мои друзья меня бросили, мой омега послал меня», — перекривила она и подошла ещё на шаг, ткнув Барнсу пальцем в грудь. Ванда тихо улыбалась в кулак, потому что так эти двое всегда и ссорились — с криками и битой посудой. Только Питер смотрел на это во все глаза и был, мягко говоря, шокирован. — Ты сам ушёл от нас, придурок, это был твой выбор!

— Да я боялся, что вас всех могут убить, дура! — зло прорычал Баки прямо ей в лицо. Девушка шокировано замерла и уставилась на него во все глаза. И в следующий момент заговорила спокойно, отступая на шаг.

— Так бы сразу и сказал, Барнс, чтобы мне не приходилось голосовые рвать, — она села на диван и сделала из своего бокала большой глоток. Баки смотрел на неё в полном шоке ещё минуту, а потом захлопнул рот и тоже сел на место, нахмурившись.

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал с твоими шпионскими замашками, Наташа, — засопел он и тоже выпил. Девушка выглядела довольной собой.

— Это что, она специально? — прошипел Питер, склонившись к уху своего мужчины. Старк сам был крайне удивлён и только плечами пожал:

— Не мешай, это интереснее, чем сериал моей бывшей, — зашипел он в ответ и мягко засмеялся.

— Эй, галёрка, я вас рассажу, — Ванда удивительно умело перекривила Старка, чем вызвала у всех улыбки. Атмосфера стала не такой напряжённой. Все налили себе ещё по стакану.

— Значит, Брок тебе угрожал? — спросила Ванда, когда Наташа не изъявила желания продолжать свой импровизированный допрос.

— Да, — недовольно кивнул Баки, но продолжил рассказ. Какой смысл молчать — если Наташа продолжит свою истерику, он всё равно разозлится и вывалит на неё всю правду. — Сначала я не воспринимал его слова всерьёз, а потом он нанял каких-то уродов, чтоб они сталкерили Стива, — Баки осторожно бросил взгляд в сторону омеги, но не решился столкнуться с ним взглядом. — И он присылал мне кучу фоток с временем, местом и угрозами. Ну и я решил молчать, — он пожал плечами, интенсивно поглощая алкоголь.

— Я так и думала, — Ванда поддержала Наташу кивком и Барнс удивлённо на них посмотрел.

— В смысле? — нахмурился он. Хотел добавить что-то на подобии «И вы молчали?», но сдержался. Он вообще странно себя ощущал — столько времени хранил эту тайну, что сейчас, когда он наконец рассказал друзьям правду, чувствовал эфемерное облегчение и одновременно с этим какую-то пустоту. Да, правду он рассказал, но кому нужна эта его правда, когда столько времени утекло?

— Ну, мы догадывались, — пожала плечами Наташа.

— Если бы ты сам пришёл и рассказал нам, — выдохнула Ванда, — да, нам всем было бы сложно, но, думаешь, мы бы позволили подвергать Стива опасности?

— Я тогда не думал, — хмуро выдохнул Баки и потупил взгляд. — После этой аварии столько всего случилось, мне казалось, что вы будете ненавидеть меня всегда.

— Ненависть, Барнс, это то чувство, которое я испытываю к тебе с того самого раза, когда ты окатил меня ледяной водой в декабре, — фыркнула Наташа. Брюс рассмеялся, видимо, вспоминая. Баки тоже не смог сдержать улыбки. Он выглядел неловко и не знал, как себя теперь вести. Он был рад быть здесь, этот разговор принёс ему облегчение, но парень всё ещё чувствовал себя чужим.

— Ладно, думаю, что выражу мнение большинства, — Брюс увидел его метания и уверенно заговорил, — если скажу, что будет неплохо снова видеть тебя в нашем обществе. Если ты, конечно, больше не будешь скрывать ничьих убийств и пострижёшься уже наконец, эти патлы тебе не идут, — добродушно посмеялся парень, но тут же стал серьёзным. — Если у кого-то есть возражения, то пусть скажет сейчас или замолчит навсегда.

Баки опасливо стрельнул в Стива взглядом, но парень сделал то же самое, что и делал последний год — промолчал.

— О Боже, что я слышу, наконец-то эта сага закончилась, — Старк хлопнул в ладоши и изобразил неподдельное удивление, — я дожил до этого момента.

— И мы все удивлены этим фактом, — подколол Питер и студенты тихо засмеялись. — Кажется, мне надо выйти покурить, — быстро проговорил Питер, когда мужчина взглядом пообещал отомстить ему за эту реплику.

— Поддерживаю, — поднялся Барнс. Ему нужно было хотя бы на секунду покинуть комнату, чтобы перевести дух и уложить все изменения в своей голове.

— Идите на балкон, там пепельница, — наконец подал голос Стив. Баки пошёл на балкон, Питер остался сидеть — Старк удержал его и приказал доставать тетрадь, раз ему правда нужна помощь с оптикой. Стив хотел присоединиться к ним и разобрать наконец эту дурацкую задачу, но столкнулся с тяжёлым взглядом Наташи.

— Что? — она сверлила его взглядом и Стив понимал, что это значит, но не хотел себе признаваться.

— Иди к нему, сейчас же, иначе потеряешь его насовсем, — прошипела она и резко кивнула на балкон. Роджерс проследил за её кивком и нахмурился, но не сдвинулся с места.

— Стив Роджерс, я сейчас тебя ударю, — подключилась Ванда и парень сдался. Он закатил глаза и всё-таки вышел из комнаты.

***

Стив сразу увидел знакомую сгорбленную спину — Баки облокотился на перила и не закуривал. Просто смотрел в ночное небо и думал о всём произошедшем. Он так ждал этого прощения от друзей, что теперь, когда получил его, чувствовал себя странно и не знал, что с этим делать. От своих тяжёлых мыслей он и не услышал хлопок двери за спиной.

— Ты не куришь, — он подскочил, услышав голос Стива. Парень мялся у двери и не смотрел на него. Его голос был холоден и отстранён, но Баки был рад и такому. Потому что стал забывать, как прекрасно звучит голос ебаного Стива Роджерса.

— Сигареты закончились, — пожал он плечами и отвернулся, снова разглядывая вечерние огни и вдыхая свежий воздух. — Тебя девочки сюда отправили, да?

— Да, — ответил Стив с улыбкой. Они оба знали своих друзей слишком хорошо. Баки порадовался, что Роджерс не мог видеть разочарование, которое проскочило на его лице. Но Стив заметил перемену — парень сильнее сгорбился и совсем затих.

Они молча стояли рядом, настолько близко, что руку протяни — и коснёшься. Но между ними было что-то намного большее — целый год каждый из них строил стены, а когда настал момент их разрушить, они не знали, как подступиться.

— Я скажу им, что ты был очень мил, не переживай, — выдохнул Барнс. Он хотел, чтобы Стив наконец ушёл и, желательно, забрал с собой все чувства, потому что они разрывали Барнса слишком долго. Невозможно столько переживать, но он это делал, и это сводило его с ума.

— Баки, — Стив нахмурился. Знакомое имя казалось таким непривычным, что буквально вышибало из него кислород. А ещё Барнс отреагировал мгновенно — повернулся и в неверии посмотрел на него, будто Стив что-то сверхъестественное сказал.

— Что, Стив? — выдохнул он. На его лице было болезненное выражение, а уголки губ опустились вниз. Парень сжал кулаки и отвёл взгляд. Он чувствовал лёгкий весенний ветерок, но сейчас ему казалось, что весь воздух выкачали — поэтому он вдруг начал загнанно дышать. — Я вижу, что ты в порядке и у тебя жизнь бьёт ключом, — он выразительно посмотрел на проклятые засосы, которые Стив уже ненавидел всей душой. — Не переживай на мой счёт, просто оставь в покое, ладно?

Парень отворачивается и опускает голову, прислоняясь лбом к прохладному металлу. Затем не выдерживает и несколько раз бьёт кулаком по ограждению. У него внутри такой ураган эмоций, что впору бы сигануть с этого балкона, чем дальше чувствовать столько всего одновременно.

Его руку мягко перехватывают и Барнс распрямляется. Смотрит на ладонь Стива на своей коже, будто она очередное чудо света. А потом ощущает, как внутри всё начинает плавиться от одного прикосновения, а в груди зарождается какая-то совершенно сумасшедшая надежда. Стив тоже дышит загнанно, его тоже потряхивает и он смотрит на Барнса так, словно раньше его не видел.

И в этот момент: когда Стив заглядывает в его глаза и выглядит точно таким же уязвимым, как и он сам, у Баки срывает крышу. Этого невинного прикосновения ему так мало, он хочет большего, и наконец-то он решается взять это большее.

Роджерс удивлённо замирает, когда Баки сжимает его руку в ответ, а потом резко тянет на себя и сильно прижимает к себе, и в этом резком объятии такое ненормальное облегчение, что их трясёт.

— Твою мать, Роджерс, — хрипит Баки ему на ухо, — как можно было лишить меня этого. Какой же ты урод, я тебя ненавижу, — шипит он и внезапно кусает — в то самое место над ключицей.

— Это ты урод, — выдыхает Стив не в силах перестать касаться хотя бы на секунду, — как ты мог столько времени молчать?

Они не отвечают на взаимные обвинения и больше совсем ничего не говорят. Может, у кого-то из них и был вариант продолжить разговор, но их губы внезапно столкнулись в диком поцелуе, и все слова испарились, а в их головах стало кристально пусто. Они целовались до сбитого дыхания и закусанных губ, чувствуя, как между ними разливается приятное тепло, а метки, которые они оба так проклинали, наконец перестают отзываться болью, что становится для них двоих откровением. Они так привыкли к этому ноющему ощущению, что уже забыли, как это — жить, не чувствуя боли своей пары.

— С ума сойти, — Стив отстранился совсем немного и коснулся кожи — метка была приятно тёплой на ощупь.

— Да, — Баки улыбнулся. И Стив не смог отвести взгляд — он и забыл, как это, видеть на лице парня настоящую улыбку.

А потом Стив следит за рукой парня и замечает, что его метка испещрена порезами и ожогами от окурков.

— Придурок, — Стив кусает совсем легко, а затем губами касается.

— Роджерс, — выдыхает Баки тихо. У него еле получается сдержать стон. Стив поднимает свои обеспокоенные глаза и снова втягивает альфу в поцелуй.

Когда они с силой врезались в дверь, которая распахнулась, и выпали в комнату к друзьям, все весело рассмеялись. Баки кряхтя, вылез из-под туши Стива и раскинулся на ковре, тихо посмеиваясь. На его губах наконец-то появилась счастливая улыбка.


	3. 3. Питер/Тони

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Питер не запоминает, как бормочет Наташе, что всё нормально, и отходит под предлогом сигарет. Мир будто размывается, когда он понимает, что остаётся один на один с этим сумасшедшим давлением. И дело не в том, что его отношения не одобряют, совсем нет. Дело в другом — каждое замечание селит бешённое сомнение в себе: Питер не достоин любви, не достоин внимания, не достоин заботы и счастья.
> 
> Это давит. Это душит. Настолько не даёт дышать, что, когда через две недели Питер слышит заезженное за всю его жизнь «ты мне не нужен», он мгновенно верит.

У Питера Паркера не то, что бы жизнь ключом бьёт или счастье какое-то нереальное оглушает, просто у него всё становится… нормальным что ли?

Переезд, которого он боялся, как огня, наконец расставляет его скучную жизнь по полочкам и заполняет пробелы. Вот раньше кроме Неда и Мишель его никто и не замечал, только Флеш подкалывал, да Брэд странно косился. Сейчас же всё изменилось — у него появилась шумная компания, а с Питером начали считаться. Из-за того, что он находился с этими придурками всё время, на него стали смотреть, как на равную часть всего этого, а на его друзей глазели всегда — Питер заметил это с первых дней. Нет, парень не гнался за сплетнями и чужим вниманием, но кому не будет приятно вдруг ощутить себя чем-то большим, чем пустым местом?

У Питера улучшилась учёба. В Нью-Йорке уровень знаний, который давали студентам, был несколько выше. И кого-то другого это может быть расстроило, но Питер был только рад, потому что он любил узнавать что-то новое. Да, приходилось заморачиваться, чтобы дотянуть до уровня своих одногруппников, налаживать контакты с новыми (иногда не самыми приятными) преподавателями, зубрить дни и ночи в обнимку с конспектами (высшая математика и механика иногда сводили его с ума), но Питеру всё равно нравилось.

А ещё у него появился Тони Старк. Отношения — это не то, в чём Питер мог назвать себя профи. Да, он встречался с Лиз какое-то время, хоть она и была бетой, научился целоваться и пробовал существовать с другим человеком, но никогда это не заходило далеко. После Лиз у него был Скип, но это уж совсем не было примером здоровых отношений. С Тони всё было по-другому. С ним Питеру будто было легче дышать, потому что за его спиной появился кто-то более опытный, кто готов поддержать, посоветовать и защитить.

Но вместе со Старком в его жизнь пришли проблемы немного другого характера. Точнее так, его влюблённость очень сильно испортила его отношения с дядей и тётей. Теперь дома Питеру было ужасно, хоть он и пытался не подавать виду, но это и правда очень на него давило.

Когда Тони после пар зачем-то приехал выручать его из домашнего ареста, Питер был готов выделять столько же света, сколько могут обеспечит десять обычных лампочек на 60 ватт. Конечно, его пыл быстро остыл, когда Бен чуть не начал мужской разговор с настоящей драки (спасибо, Мэй, за терпение и за запасы чая с ромашкой). Они говорили о чём-то целый час, и всё это время Питер томился в своей комнате, кусал ногти и ждал, чем всё закончится. Несколько раз он хотел вмешаться в их разговор, но тут уж Мэй сработала против него и не дала парню даже сунуться на кухню. Питер обиженно пыхтел, но ждал. Тётя смотрела с беспокойством и хмурилась, будто говорила: «Опять тебя угораздило!».

Тони ушёл сразу же после разговора, даже не попрощавшись. А Бен строго отчитал Питера и разрешил вернуться к нормальной жизни. Конечно, потребовал ежедневные отчёты и зло что-то бормотал, но хотя бы теперь не собирался переводить его в другой университет, как хотел до этого.

Когда на следующий день Питера почти спокойно отправили гулять вместе с Тони, а через несколько дней отпустили к друзьям — парень был счастлив.

За несколько недель его радость блекла.

Бен не был плохим родителем, даже наоборот — в своё время он помог Питеру и заменил его отца. И в прошлый, тот ужасный прошлый раз, именно Бен помог пережить всю ту боль. Однако после этого он стал совсем немного гиперопекающим, но после того, как он узнал, с кем теперь встречается его племянник, — гиперопека выросла раз в десять. И проявлялась ужасно болезненно для парня.

— Что, не бросил тебя ещё твой старик? — он встречал этой фразой хмурого Питера каждое утро, поэтому, когда парень мог ночевать вне дома, он так и делал.

— Как там физика, не хромает? — подкалывал он, когда Питер сидел за конспектами, даже если физики в помине не было среди тетрадок.

— Как там твой педофил? — спрашивал он, когда они все вместе садились ужинать. Он-то спустя несколько месяцев уже не злился и спрашивал скорее с усмешкой, но Питера всё равно бесило до сжатых кулаков и жутко нагнетало. Но ещё хуже было, когда Бен брался за эту тему серьёзно.

Нет, конечно, Питер доверял Тони. Он чувствовал, что нужен мужчине и не ощущал себя неправильно рядом с ним. И он не хотел с ним расставаться от слова «совсем», но… Иногда ему казалось, что будет легче прекратить отношения, чем терпеть это постоянное осуждение.

Бен ловил его за толстовку после очередного бокала вина и начинал разговор о том, что со взрослым мужчиной Питеру ничего не светит, что ему стоит быть осторожней и не позволять собой пользоваться, потому что таким как Старк, на самом деле, не нужно ничего, кроме обожания в свою сторону и секса. Паркер в уме добавлял к каждому тезису «снова» воспользуются, «снова» обидят, «снова» будет ненужным, и молча сжимал зубы.

Второй в рейтинге этих ужасных разговоров была Мэй, которая ненавязчиво обнимала Питера и тихо спрашивала, всё ли у него в порядке. Только вот одного ответа ей было не достаточно — она начинала долгий монолог, в котором сравнивала Тони со Скипом, сокрушалась и бесконечно беспокоилась о Питере. У парня от этих разговоров взгляд тускнел и пересыхало в горле. Но он молча всё это терпел.

Только вот окончательно выбило из колеи его другое — он мог понять, почему тётя и дядя ведут себя так, но… когда Наташа, на высказанные по пьяни претензии к ним, нахмурилась и отвела взгляд, у Питера внутри что-то рухнуло.

Они сидели в комнате Брюса и отмечали конец недели. На самом деле, сессия подбиралась к ним всё ближе, а нагрузка увеличивалась, поэтому каждая пятница была настоящим праздником, потому что на следующий день тебя не будут пытать самостоятельными, контрольными и практиками.

У них с Тони всё было хорошо, они постоянно виделись, а позавчера Питер даже остался у него ночевать. Конечно, ничего такого не было — парень совсем иррационально вырубился из-за выпитого вина прямо в постели Старка.

На следующее утро за это ему дома выели чайной ложечкой мозг. Никто не слушал его доводов — Бен нашёл повод устроить ему разнос, и он с удовольствием это сделал. Мэй только кивала, поддерживая во всём мужа. Питера поташнивало от этих слов. Они всё решили за Питера. Они не верят в то, что он может любить, и его могут любить.

Это морально уничтожало.

— Что у тебя дома? — тихо спрашивает Наташа, выхватывая момент, когда они остаются за столом одни. Остальные пересели на пол и играли в карты. Партия саботировалась Стивом и Баки, которые никак не могли нацеловаться.

— Вынос мозга, — выдыхает парень и хмурится, отпивая из своего бокала. Брюс бросает в парочку напротив колоду карт и следит, как альфа и омега отрываются друг от друга, с усмешкой. — В среду я остался у Тони, и мне устроили скандал. Они твердят, что он использует меня и бросит. Что это всё игра. И я не знаю, как их переубедить в том, что Тони не такой.

Тогда-то она неопределённо хмыкнула и спрятала глаза. А Наташа, которая смущается и не находит слов — это парадокс. Питер никогда не мог выбить её из колеи, девушка отличалась действительно титаническим спокойствием.

— Наташа? — окликает девушку и хмурится. Парень смотрит так, будто впервые её видит.

— Питер, не принимай близко к сердцу, но… — она запинается и наконец смотрит на него, — я тоже не верю Старку. Я знаю, ты хороший и он мужик тоже ничего, но вряд ли то, что у вас, продлится долго. Ты только причинишь себе боль. Извини, просто я так думаю. Я надеюсь, что я не права, — быстро заканчивает девушка и щедро прикладывается к своему пиву.

Питер не запоминает, как бормочет Наташе, что всё нормально, и отходит под предлогом сигарет. Мир будто размывается, когда он понимает, что остаётся один на один с этим сумасшедшим давлением. И дело не в том, что его отношения не одобряют, совсем нет. Дело в другом — каждое замечание селит бешённое сомнение в себе: Питер не достоин любви, не достоин внимания, не достоин заботы и счастья.

Это давит. Это душит. Настолько не даёт дышать, что, когда через две недели Питер слышит заезженное за всю его жизнь «ты мне не нужен», он мгновенно верит.

***

Тони Старк не ощущает себя правильно.

Нет, он не несчастен рядом с Питером, даже совсем наоборот. Но непонятное чувство грызёт каждый раз, когда он находится рядом с мальчишкой. Мужчина предпочитает не замечать этого, но правда в том, что Старк прекрасно знает, чем это вызвано. Как назвать эти странные сковывающие ощущения, которые появляются каждый раз, когда Питер доверчиво прижимается, ярко улыбается и постоянно болтает.

«Не трожь!»

«Не твоё!»

«Ты его не заслужил!»

— Тони, эй, ты слушаешь? — парень обиженно надувает губы, когда мужчина зависает на несколько минут и не реагирует на его оклики. Старк тут же переводит взгляд на хмурящегося парня. Они сидят в его квартире поздним вечером. У них куча еды, ноутбук выкрикивает очередной эпизод «Друзей», и даже бутылочка белого вина, которое парень неловко потягивает из бокала.

Питер вообще стеснялся, что притащил с собой эту бутылку и заикаясь объяснил, что два месяца назад они вроде как начали встречаться. Тони только брови мог вздёрнуть — сам он не был настолько сентиментальным, чтобы вот так каждую дату с ходу запоминать. Не день свадьбы же — вот день рождения парня прочно в голове засел… И его тёти… И дяди тоже.

Конечно, он комментировать никак не стал, и с мягкой улыбкой открыл вино. Старк просто не предавал этому значения — разница в возрасте предполагала то, что они будут относиться к некоторым вещам по-разному, изначально.

— Да, слушаю, — врёт мужчина. Питер смотрит с прищуром и не верит. — Прости, — сдаётся мужчина и устало откидывается на подушку, — ужасно устал за эту неделю, а ведь сегодня только среда, — парень понимающе кивает и прижимается к тёплому боку. Сессия надвигается стремительно, и у них обоих становится меньше времени друг на друга, но они исправно встречаются раз в несколько дней, потому что по-другому, кажется, уже невозможно.

— Это ты извини, — бормочет Питер и целует в линию челюсти совсем невинно, — загрузил своей болтовнёй, а о тебе не подумал, — паренёк извиняется, а у Старка внутри всё дерёт. Нет, он-то по сути не врал — в университете и правда начинается балаган, начало мая, все пытаются судорожно досдать невесть знать, что, а нерадивые студенты ходят за Старком по пятам каждую перемену и требуют/угрожают/умоляют, только бы долги закрыть. Но в общем и целом, когда Питер рядом, о работе он забывает. К счастью или к сожалению, ему есть ещё чем заморочиться.

Да какая к чёрту работа, если Питер заставил его забыть обо всём на свете: о здравом смысле, конечно, в первую очередь, а ещё о общественном мнении и разводе, который, вообще-то, долго портил его жизнь.

Парень выбил Пеппер из старковской системы ценностей так непринуждённо, что Тони иногда не верил, что всё закончилось так быстро. Потому что, кроме давления общества, кроме страха потерять работу, кроме боли от предательства близкого человека, у него оставались чувства. Ненормальная жалящая любовь к его Пеппер, которая была рядом так долго и влюбляла его в себя снова и снова.

Когда их брак стал разваливаться, когда женщина стала непривычно холодной и отталкивающей, Старк не хотел замечать очевидного и держался за призрачную иллюзию их отношений. Иллюзии разбились все, как одна, когда вместе с женой в их общей постели обнаружился другой.

И вот эти вот все обиды-суды-разводы-предательства-скандалы Питер одним своим присутствием сделал чем-то блеклым и незначительным. Конечно, он привнёс в его жизнь охапку своих проблем, но Старк давно не был маленьким мальчиком и понимал, что любые отношения вынуждают сталкиваться с моральным багажом другого человека. И Тони был к этому готов.

Он не был против получить по лицу от Бена, который смотрел с таким подозрением и обвинением, что мужчине было не по себе. Тогда-то он впервые и задался вопросом, а что он собственно такое сделал? Бен Паркер не поверил в чистоту его намерений, ни тогда, ни сейчас, и Тони это не удивило. На второй день, когда они с Питером вроде как начали встречаться, Старк и сам толком не знал, чего он хочет от этих отношений и на что рассчитывает, поэтому скептицизм дяди был обоснованным. Более того, Тони не пугало постоянно общение с дядей парня, который при малейшем дуновении ветра звонил ему, как ответственному взрослому.

Единственное, что смущало Старка в общении с мужчиной — Бен категорически не верил в возможность его чувств, даже спустя три месяца он твердил, что Старк только играет с Питером и сломает его. И иногда в нелепом предложении Бен почему-то использовал слово «снова». Питеру снова будет больно, Питера снова придётся вытаскивать, Питер снова будет разбит. Подобных еле уловимых «снова» Старк услышал больше десятка. Но не решался спрашивать о них у Бена, потому что тот максимум рассмеялся бы ему в лицо, минимум — послал бы. Правильным решением было узнать у Питера, что же такого стряслось в его прошлом, но на это Тони тоже не решался.

Да, он несколько (десятков) раз мягко подводил парня к теме прошлых отношений, но Питер умело избегал таких разговор, а спросить напрямую Тони почему-то тоже не мог. И эта лёгкая недосказанность висела между ними чем-то невысказанным, но с другой стороны Старка это не напрягало, он интуитивно чувствовал, что Питер сам всё расскажет, когда почувствует себя достаточно комфортно в отношениях с ним.

Да, дядя Бен с его опасениями и придирками, был меньшей из его проблем. Больше Тони напрягал другой мужчина, который знал Старка значительно лучше, но совершенно, сука, не умел стучать.

Да, Джеймс Роудс был достаточно бесцеремонен, чтобы без приглашения приехать к Старку, открыв дверь своим ключом, и без стука ввалиться в его спальню. К неловкому стечению обстоятельств Старк не валялся на своей кровати, как всегда, не копался в материалах к лекции, не проверял работы студентов и ещё сотню с  
«не» других дел, которыми он мог бы заниматься в это время. Старк вжимал в стенку невысокого парня и самозабвенно его целовал.

Роудс думал о том, что никогда в своей жизни не сможет так удивиться, как сделал это сейчас, но ошибался. Когда мужчина испуганно повернулся к вошедшему и немного отступил от своей пары, Джеймс узнал в невысоком омеге в спальне своего друга собственного студента.

— Паркер? — мужчина мог бы поспорить, что не вспомнил бы его фамилии, встреть он парня утром в коридоре или в столовой, но сейчас его мозг работал с экстренной скоростью и рвением.

Тони видел, что Роудс отходит от шока и переходит к следующей стадии — негодованию. Боже, если дать другу волю, он будет отчитывать его и Питера заодно битые часы. Старку-то этого в любом случае не избежать, но вот парня своего хотелось от этого спасти.

— Привет, Роудс, ты очень вовремя, прям как снег на голову, — бурчит мужчина и смотрит чуть зло. Действительно, вот не хватало ему ещё от старого друга скандалов, проеданием его мозгов и Бен отлично промышляет, зачем ему подмога?..

— Я наверное пойду, — огорошено бормочет Питер. Старк видит, как у него руки трясутся и глаза бегают. Он выглядит, словно побитый щенок, который еле слёзы сдерживает. Тони этот расклад категорически не нравится.

— Что здесь происходит? — напирает мужчина и складывает руки на груди. Старку хочется глаза закатить и сорваться, но ему стоит взять ситуацию в свои руки и защитить омегу от ещё большего потрясения.

— Подожди на кухне, — Тони сдерживает рычание, которое грозится пробраться в голос. Он смотрит на старого друга требовательно и строго, давая понять, что прямо сейчас он никаких сцен не потерпит. Роуди торопеет от этого и хмурится. По юности такие стычки обычно заканчивались дракой, но мужчины уже слишком давно дружат, чтобы научится понимать друг друга.

Когда Роуди недовольно выходит их комнаты, Питер сдувается всё больше. Он выглядит испуганным и отчего-то виноватым. Старк и мгновение его таким выдержать не может и мягко касается его плеча, выдёргивая из неприятных мыслей.

— Вот это мы легко спалились, Пити, — улыбается мужчина мягко, пытаясь успокоить омегу. Парень видит, как подрагивает улыбка мужчины от напряжения, и отводит взгляд.

— Извините, мистер Старк, я не хотел создавать вам проблем, — скороговоркой бормочет парень и глубоко дышит. Мужчина только брови вздёргивает и ещё больше в его личное пространство вторгается, пытаясь вытащить парня из его невесёлых дум.

— С каких это пор я снова мистер Старк?..

***

Через полчаса он сидел напротив хмурого друга и разливал дорогой коньяк, который достал из самых драгоценных запасов. Эта бутылка подарена одним из студентов, который сначала и закона сохранения энергии не знал. Сейчас он вроде трудился айтишником и создавал видеоигры. Тони был рад за него, как в принципе и за любого студента, которому физика в жизни пригодилась.

— Объяснишь? — Роуди так напряжён, что тишину с его стороны можно ножом резать. Словно он застал Старка не со студентом, а, как минимум, со своим сыном. К счастью или к сожалению, сына у него не было, но напряжение из взгляда друга никуда не исчезало.

— А тебе нужны объяснения? — алкоголь так приятно согрел внутренности, что мужчина позволил себе расслабиться.

— Да, твою мать, они мне нужны, — Роудса прорвало. Тони смотрел на него с флегматичным спокойствием и ждал продолжения. — Он же твой студент, Тони! Тебя давно увольняли с работы? Давно по судам не бегал? Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь?

— Соображаю вроде, — кивнул мужчина и споткнулся о тяжёлый взгляд. — Да брось, Роуди, ты в каком веке живёшь? Судя по выражению твоего лица, в девятнадцатом.

— Я живу в веке, в котором за такое сажают, Старк, — холодно ответил мужчина, заставив дуга закашляться, расплёскивая неприлично дорогой коньяк на стол.

— Питер совершеннолетний вообще-то. Я не делаю ничего плохого, — теперь уже Старк нахмурился и посмотрел более пронзительно, как будто такие мысли были чем-то, что грозит его омеге.

— Фьюри тебя уволит, если узнает, — Джеймс впервые с начала разговора отвёл осуждающий взгляд и Тони вдохнул спокойно. Сделал щедрый глоток алкоголя и пожал плечами. Он сам порой не знал, как угодил в эти странные отношения, но с другой стороны, не мог по-другому. Питер так правильно вписался в его недавно разрушенный мир и расставил всё по местам с удивительной лёгкостью.

— Он не узнает, — покачал головой Тони. — Я не собираюсь портить жизнь ни себе, ни Питеру.

— О, а я думал, ты как раз этим и занимаешься! — воскликнул мужчина и громко стукнул стаканом по столу. — Рано или поздно ты не сможешь это скрыть. Да о чём мы, Тони, ему же еле за двадцать! Он устанет от твоей заботы и уйдёт к кому-то своего возраста, а ты что будешь делать? Я не хочу снова доставать тебя из запоя, — Джеймс вскинул руками и снова вцепился в стакан, в один глоток вливая в себя алкоголь. Он выглядел так, словно сам готов был убрать Питера из жизни друга, только бы тот не навредил Тони.

— Слушай, Роудс, — голос мужчины стал твёрже. От слов мужчины неприятные воспоминания проплыли перед глазами, а ком обиды подкатился к горлу, — Питер не такой, как Пеппер. И если ничего не получится, я хотя бы буду знать, что сделал всё, что мог, для этих отношений.

— Для тебя и Пеппер была святая, пока не стала трахаться с другим. А я тебе говорил! — по лицу Тони пробежала гримаса. Казалось, что если он сожмёт стакан ещё чуть сильнее, то послышится треск стекла. Роуд сам понимает, что сказал и неловко замолкает. Видит, что его слова бьют мужчину куда-то глубоко в сердце и виновато отводит взгляд.

— Послушай, Тони, — говорит он примирительно и доливает им ещё коньяка, — я не хочу тебя обидеть. Я просто переживаю.

Тони знает. Он не обижается на самом деле. Роуди с ним уже чёртову кучу лет и всегда он действует в интересах Старка, даже чаще, чем сам Старк. Только его слова всё равно болезненно проходятся в сознании и давят на болевые точки. Он вспоминает — Роуди говорит, что не стоит так слепо доверять Хаммеру, и тот очень скоро предаёт его; он начинает беспокоиться о внезапных отгулах и отпусках Пеппер, и вот она в постели с другим мужчиной; сейчас он говорит о Питере, и… это значит, что он прав?

Тони изо всех сил не хочется в это верить. Питер такой замечательно заботливый, искренний и умный, а самое главное — невероятно надёжный для своих двадцати.

Но ведь Роуди видит намного больше, чувства ослепляют его гораздо реже, чем Тони.

И, сидя на своей небольшой кухне и сжимая стакан до боли в суставах, Тони поддерживает какой-то отстранённый разговор, который Роуди завёл, будто извиняясь, и позволяет сомнению поселиться в груди, пустив корни куда-то глубоко. Там, где ещё теплились старые обиды и горький опыт.

«Питер рано или поздно уйдёт.»

«Ты рушишь ему жизнь.»

***

Питер сонно хмурится и глубоко затягивается. Май предательски подходит к концу — пропуск лекций теперь карается казнью, а объём заданий практически лишает его сна и свиданий. Как без первого, так и без второго, парню чертовски хреново.

— Перережьте мне вены! — измученно выдыхает Ванда и достаёт вторую сигарету из пачки. Понедельник приходит незаметно, никто из друзей не чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Светиться перестали даже Стив и Баки, который конкурировали в этом только с Солнцем, вообще-то.

— Роуди перережет, не сомневайся, — у Наташи мешки под глазами плохо замаскированные и руки немного дрожат. Однако девушка не особо отличается от остальных студентов. До сессии больше месяца, а университет уже медленно, но верно превращается в Зомбилэнд.

— Пошёл он на хрен, — почти рычит Брюс. Он тоже не брезгует второй сигаретой подряд и вливает в себя кофеин, — я на его индивидуалки все нервы потратил, ничего не осталось. Голову кому-то открутить хочется.

— Открути мне, — всё также хмуро бормочет Ванда и без сил опускает голову Питеру на плечо. Тот не протестует и лишь излучает атмосферу уныния.

— Сколько стоит закрыть сессию без всего этого? — хмурится Барнс, намеренно отодвигаясь от своего омеги, чтобы тот не дышал дымом. Стив только улыбается и глаза добродушно закатывает — с коррупцией в их университете всё очень плохо, а иногда хотелось бы закрыть предмет лёгким способом.

— Старк, Бартон, Роуди, Хилл скорее сами тебе голову оторвут, чем возьмут взятку. А остальных можно и так закрыть, — Наташа зевает и заражает своих друзей тем же. Сонное настроение захватывает университет, на курилке становится тихо, а лица вокруг всё чаще хмурые. Ванда, похоже, совсем засыпает у Питера на плече. Тот только уверенно её за талию притягивает и не мешает девушке. Он бы и сам на ком-то вот так поспал, но его плечо сейчас где-то в университете готовится к очередной паре.

И только Питер думает об этом, как вылавливает знакомый карий взгляд. Мужчина стоит вдали от студентов и о чём-то переговаривается с Роуди. Однако его взгляд несколько напряжённо сканирует соединение их с Вандой тел. Питер только смотрит украдкой и отворачивается — он не позволяет себе никаких лишних жестов или дурацких подмигиваний. Не хочется давать публике вокруг никаких зацепок. Хватает того, что вечерами он может отдавать мужчине всё внимание.

Через несколько минут студенты стягиваются к университету. Питер с завистью смотрит на некоторых бодрых особей. Он сам уже забыл, что такое спокойный сон.

На паре он подпирает голову рукой и старательно смотрит на доску, пытаясь не отключится. Три часа сна не способствуют продуктивности и, когда профессор Роуди вызывает его к доске, Питер щипает себя за руку и неловко плетётся к преподавателю, попутно спотыкаясь о стулья.

Задача никак не решается, мел ломает в руке, графики кривые и неправильные, а профессор выглядит всё более раздражённым. Питер снова краснеет — последний месяц он делал это чаще из-за того вечера у Старка, но сейчас другое — Паркеру стыдно, что он не может собрать мысли в кучу и выложиться на все сто. У парня попросту заканчиваются силы.

Когда он слышит твёрдое «мистер Паркер, останьтесь», он не удивляется. Только напускает на себя ещё более угрюмый вид — тройка его совсем не радовала, а нагоняй за неё совсем бросал парня в уныние. Брюс привычно хлопает парня по плечу, а Баки подмигивает, утаскивая с собой сонного Стива. Дверь за друзьями закрывается, и Питеру хочется сбежать следом за ними, но он остаётся у стола и смотрит на лучшего друга своего мужчины с немым вопросом.

— У вас всё в порядке, мистер Паркер? — вопрос заставляет оторопеть на минуту. Питер всерьёз задумывается над этим: дома его продолжают бесконечно пилить, друзья чаще обмениваются неоднозначными взглядами, когда разговор заходит о Старке, учёба давит всё сильнее, времени для свиданий и уютных вечеров почти не остаётся. Но Питер не чувствует себя настолько ужасно — он привыкает слушать возмущения родственников, обходить с друзьями тему своих отношений, компенсировать отсутствие встреч сообщениями и тёплыми звонками. Он чувствует себя хорошо. В конце концов, о нём заботится семья, заботятся друзья, заботится Тони. Каждый по-своему, конечно, иногда слишком навязчиво и неприятно, но Питер привыкает. Всё не так ужасно. Он даже может назвать себя счастливым.

— Да, сэр. Я в порядке. Материала несколько больше, чем раньше, но я стараюсь не отставать, — кивает он и сталкивается взглядом с преподавателем. Тот выглядит обеспокоенно и решительно. Питеру почему-то не нравится это выражение на его лице.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой, но не об учёбе. А на счёт Тони, — мужчина понижает голос. Он стреляет взглядом, убеждаясь, что дверь закрыта, и поднимается с места, доверительно смотря парню в глаза.

— О чём? — у Питера в горле пересыхает. С той сцены в квартире у Старка, мужчина ни разу не выказывал заинтересованности в их отношениях, не был предвзят к Питеру, да и с Тони не перестал общаться. Он хранил их тайну. И с нравоучениями не лез. Кажется, до этого дня…

— Питер, успокойся, я не враг тебе, — мужчина коротко вскидывает руки, — я просто хочу убедится, что ты в порядке в… ваших отношениях.

— Эм… — Питер хмурится, — а что может быть не в порядке? — он не понимает, чего от него хочет мужчина.

— Я хочу убедиться, что ты не чувствуешь себя так, будто тебя к чему-то принуждают, — он говорит спокойно и с тем выражением, которое напускают на себя взрослые, когда пытаются с порога залезть к кому-то в душу. Питер только головой качает и хмурится.

— Я в порядке, спасибо, что спросили, — отрезает он чуть грубо. Парень хочет скорее уйти, но Роуди, будто издеваясь, останавливает его жестом руки и продолжает:

— И, конечно, ты будешь в порядке, если ваша связь прервётся?

— Что? — у Питера глаза на лоб лезут от подобного заявления. Будто он желает, чтобы у них с Тони всё разладилось. Или как будто знает намного больше, чем Паркер. Этот четверг не дарит ему радости — совсем наоборот, вытягивает из него все соки.

— Питер, я просто хочу убедиться, что ты в порядке, — что-то в улыбке мужчины совсем парню не нравится. Будто он глубоко взволнован, будто то, что происходит между ним и Тони — лишняя проблема, пустяк, ненужная деталь, которую мужчина хочет скорее убрать из слаженной картины своего быта.

— Извините, мне кажется, вы должны следить за моими знаниями, а не личной жизнью, — Питер не пытается скрыть раздражения, одёргивая мужчину. Он немного расправляет плечи. Альфа перед ним не реагирует, только ухмыляется и смотрит на студента перед собой испытывающе.

— Возможно, ты прав, — уклончиво отвечает он, — я просто хотел помочь.

Питер хочет сказать, что в гробу такую помощь видал, но сдерживает себя. Он смотрит на мужчину с укором, а потом подхватывает рюкзак и быстро выходит, оставляя по себе только запах сигарет со злыми нотками ментола.

***

Старк останавливается в столовой со своим подносом. Он смотрит на группу студентов в углу помещения — друзья его парня выглядят уставшими, но более бодрыми, чем утром. Стив вон полотенцем размахивает, пытаясь дотянуться им до спины своего альфы, а Наташа смеётся и кидает в них кусочками булки. Ну, настоящие дети. Мужчина сталкивается взглядом с Брюсом, который только плечами пожимает, будто извиняясь.

Ванда оборачивается, тоже видит преподавателя и рукой ему машет. Тони глаза закатывает — он им не кореш — но всё равно идёт за стол к студентам. Во-первых, хочет узнать, куда это Питер запропастился, опять что ли со студентками какими обжимается? Во-вторых, у мужчины, вообще-то, серьёзная причина, его ненаглядный парень оставил свою тетрадь, а у него, между прочим, высшая математика уже завтра.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк, — спутанным хором приветствуют его студенты. Наташа двигается и освобождает ему место. Тони плюёт на приличия — в университете всем было всё равно на то, как преподаватель ведёт себя со студентами. Вон Уилсон когда-то попался на том, что со своей группой пил прямо посреди пары, а Бартон вообще предпочитал общаться со всеми на равных, не заботясь об имидже строгого преподавателя. Столовая была забита, и с кем там сидел Старк никому не было дело.

— И вам того же, — усмехнулся мужчина и довольно отпил свой кофе. Местные булочки были его любовью, поэтому он никогда не упускал возможности съесть парочку. Даже плохой кофе не портил ему гастрономического удовольствия. — А вы никого не потеряли?

— О, Питера задержали на оптике, — объясняет Брюс. Друзья успокаиваются с приходом преподавателя, и Брюса это, похоже, устраивает.

— Роуди? — переспрашивает мужчина с усмешкой. — Сочувствую ему, — он отламывает кусок от выпечки и отправляет его в рот, прислушиваясь к тихой болтовне Стива и Баки о механике. Пару раз он даже вклинивается в разговор и исправляет ложные суждения. Стив хмурится и роняет голову на парту под тихий смех Старка.

За разговорами о любимом предмете мужчина не замечает, как атмосфера меняется. Наташа и Ванда переглядываются и осторожно жестикулируют, явно о чём-то договариваясь. Старк смотрит с подозрением — его эти взгляды в его сторону коробят.

— Что? — спрашивает он, допивая свой кофе. Девушки смотрят друг на друга, явно не решаясь заговорить. Мужчина смотрит выжидающе и хмурится только — догадывается, о чём с ним глаголить будут.

— Это просто… мы о Питере, — наконец сдаётся Наташа. Тони только плечи напрягает, но не пропускает беспокойства на лицо.

— Да я уж догадался. Давайте, говорите, — поторапливает он, пропуская в голос железные нотки. Девушки ещё пару секунд решаются. Старк уже думает уйти — достаёт тетрадку Питера и кладёт её на стол. Но удалиться ему не дают, он в принципе на это и рассчитывал.

— Ему сложно сейчас, — осторожно начинает Наташа. — Дома на него давят. Очень сильно. Он ссорится с дядей и тётей, и, я не знаю, странно видеть его таким, — осторожно говорит Наташа и поглядывает на мужчину, будто пытаясь предугадать его реакцию.

Старк только глаза закатить хочет, он не слепой, сам всё прекрасно видит. Только что ему сделать — он и так пытается перенять на себя весь гнев Бена, но вот и Питеру достаётся. Тот вечно молчит и не рассказывает, но Тони не первый год живёт, сам всё видит.

— Ты намекаешь, что из-за меня, — он поднимается. Ему хватает нравоучений от Паркеров и Роуди, вот правда. Только все они даже приблизительно не действуют так, как потухший взгляд Питера, когда он думает, что Тони его не видит. И сейчас мужчина позорно сбегает от этого разговора, не бросив привычной колкости в ответ. Он изо всех сил пытается, но не знает, как ему стать достойным Питера.

***

Всё ломается внезапно. Вот утром Паркер идёт на пары, пытаясь пережить этот понедельник, а вечером он уже дрожит в своей комнате, сдерживая боль внутри. Тихо ломается, потому что не имеет права проронить ни звука — это значит показать дяде и тёте, как они были правы. Он действительно только груз, который не нужен никому.

А для Тони всё заканчивается не так быстро. Он доходит до этого решения постепенно. Проходит ещё неделя и легче не становится — Питер иногда подолгу молчит и пытается не показывать своего расстройства, но у него не получается. Старк видит и чувствует свою вину за то, что парень не может похвалиться своими отношениями, потому что отовсюду на него посыпется осуждение.

Старк иногда понимает, что ничего не получается. Он только портит жизнь Питеру — парню тяжело ссорится с семьёй и быть непонятым друзьями из-за него. Тони и самому не очень приятно чувствовать эти волны негодования, которые теперь постоянно излучал Роуди — единственный, по сути, близкий ему человек. И всё это давит, рушит что-то внутри мужчины. Он не хочет создавать проблем своему омеге, хочет защитить его ото всех, только вот… у него не получается.

Старк сам от себя защитить не может, что о других говорить. Он-то всего лишь преподаватель в университете, который влюблён в свою работу, который потерял свою жену, который был на расстоянии вытянутой руки от обвинительного постановления суда. Как он может дать счастливую жизнь Питеру, если свою еле по кускам собирает?

От лёгкого запаха табака у мужчины внутри что-то дрожало, он чувствовал себя как никогда живым, но вместе с этим, ему казалось, что жизнь Питера блекнет рядом с ним, будто парень дарит ему свет, а сам прогорает.

Но Тони, наверное, не смог бы от него отказаться, слишком плотно парень засел в его жизни и голове. Если бы ему в который раз не помог Роудс. Хотя не особо понятно, насколько ценной можно назвать эту помощь.

— Это пиздец! — Тони слышит, как дверь его квартиры хлопает. В этот воскресный вечер он один. Ну, до этого момента — сейчас Роудс отряхивает капли с промокшей куртки и смотрит на друга широкими глазами.

— Да, льёт неплохо, — усмехается Тони и отстраняется, чтобы не намокнуть. Только вот друг никак не реагирует и пропускает во взгляд волнение.

— Да насрать на дождь! — Старк только хочет пошутить над количеством нецензурщины в устах друга, но замирает от того, как обеспокоенно на него смотрят. Роуди начинает рассказ прямо с порога, прерывается только на продукты да стягивание одежды.

А рассказать Роуди было о чём, днём тот заезжал в университет и видел, как Фьюри брал на работу в деканат нового секретаря, точнее секретаршу, которая оказалась никем другим, как недавно забытой Пеппер. У Тони пальцы ослабели и полотенце из рук выпало, когда он услышал это имя. Старк с неверием посмотрел на друга, но тот, к сожалению, говорил правду.

Тони увидел её утром — прямо как только появился на своей кафедре. Он не удивился, ожидал, что она сразу же покажется. Мужчина только скупо ухмыльнулся и поприветствовал на новом месте работы. Внутри у него всё дрожало, только теперь не от трепета, а от злости.

— Ты же понимаешь, что будет, если она узнает о мальчишке?

Да, Тони понимал. Она его со свету сживёт. Такая отличная возможности сделать Тони ещё больнее — а она для этого, несомненно, и появилась. Если Пеппер доберётся до его отношений со студентом, то выставит это на весь университет и добьётся его, Тони, увольнения. А с Питером всё сами сделают слухи — Старк на себе чувствовал то, насколько толпа может морально угнетать. Для Питера такой судьбы он не хотел.

И сейчас все его сомнения, все его «может быть» и «завтра» сложились в «должен» и «немедленно».

Утром ему, впервые за несколько десятков лет, было совсем не до университета. Он дождался, пока начнётся первая пара, и дрожащими пальцами нашёл номер Бена. Чтобы сказать ему то, что мужчина уже очень долго мечтал услышать.

***

Питер сжимается под одеялом и жмурится, пытаясь отогнать от себя навязчивые мысли. Как на зло, ничего не получается. Он сжимает зубы и пытается перестать чувствовать себя таким несчастным хоть на секунду, но у него не получается. Он слышит, как Мэй топчется под его дверью, не решаясь войти, и про себя умоляет её не переступать порог. Он не выдержит, если услышит что-то наподобие «Я же тебе говорила», он сорвётся.

Сейчас хочется только, чтобы дядя с тётей ушли наконец спать, и парень мог пробраться на балкон и курить всю ночь. Затыкать упрямый голос в голове, выбрасывать прочь противные воспоминания. Содрать с себя одежду, которая, словно в насмешку, пропитана цитрусовым запахом, и сжечь всё к чёрту. Можно ещё заодно сжечь своё глупое сердце, которое никак не хотело успокаиваться.

Подумаешь, ничего же не случилось. Всего лишь Старк его… бросил. В какой-то степени мужчина даже прав — Питер это заслужил. Зачем он нужен такому крутому альфе? Зачем он вообще кому-то нужен, жалкий мальчишка? Бен был прав. Мэй была права. Наташа была права. Он всего лишь увлечение, лишняя проблема, баласт — вот и всё. Теперь Старку должно стать лучше.

Теперь мужчина может не переживать за то, что вся его жизнь пойдёт под откос, из-за того, что наивный омега влюбился и бегает за ним.

Сейчас Тони (мистер Старк, мистер Старк, теперь не Тони, а мистер Старк) не будет тратить своё время на что-то настолько глупое, как Питер.

Парень не помнит, когда дверь в его комнату открывается. Он настолько погружается в свои мысли, что предпочитает игнорировать происходящее вокруг. Только когда Бен садится на кровать рядом с ним, парень отрывает взгляд от потолка и садится. Паркер смаргивает слёзы (он мог поклясться, что понятия не имеет, откуда они, блядь, взялись. Питер смотрит на дядю с непонятной покорностью — он ждёт нравоучительного тона, обвинений и предостережений. Впервые за долгие месяцы Бен его удивляет. Он не говорит о Старке, не пытается вытянуть из парня, что случилось — да и что, спрашивать, и так всё понятно. Дядя со стуком ставит на стол пепельницу и протягивает ему пачку сигарет. Парень даже на секунду забывает о неприятном раздирающем чувстве в груди от удивления.

— Бери-бери, — приглашает он и хлопает его по плечу. Питер бы не стал курить при дяде в любой другой день, но не сегодня — сейчас ему это нужно физически.

— Спасибо, — его голос хрипит. Бен кивает и закуривает вместе с племянником. Всё это кажется Паркеру таким нереалистичным, парень малодушно думает, что, возможно, его сердце разорвалось прямо там — в квартире Старка, когда мужчина прогонял его — и всё, что происходит сейчас, только его видение. Он читал, что мозг без доступа кислорода проецирует иллюзии, возможно, это именно тот случай.

— Всё будет хорошо, Питер, — бормочет Бен и смотрит правда обеспокоенно. Парень только кивает и выкидывает окурок. Он ведь сильный. Он может со всем этим справится.

***

Роуди открывает квартиру своим ключом, потому что даже не надеется, что сегодня Старк ему откроет. Он уже пытался звонить другу, но тот заботливо сбросил каждый из двадцати шести вызовов, а потом совсем отключил телефон. К счастью, Джеймс сталкивался с яростью друга не впервые, поэтому знал, что нужно делать.

Когда стекло хрустнуло под подошвой его ботинка, мужчина только ухмыльнулся. Старый добрый Старк в порыве ярости мог разнести всю квартиру, а потом несколько месяцев восстанавливать свой быт с преподавательской зарплаты. В прошлый раз подобное случилось после ухода Пеппер. До этого после смерти отца. Ни один из таких разов не входил в список любимых событий в жизни Роуди.

Старк не удивляется его приходу. Мужчина уже успокоился после небольшого погрома и сидел на диване с бутылкой чего-то крепкого в обнимку. Роуди только хмурится — заблаговременно купил алкоголь, значит и правда что-то чувствует к мальчишке, раз заранее понимает, что разрыв будет болезненным.

— Удачно? — мужчина обходит разбитую картину и садится на диван рядом с другом. Тот кивает и делает большой глоток алкоголя, хмурясь. Роуди достаёт вторую бутылку и показывает другу. Старк реагирует достаточно пассивно и откидывается на диван.

— Я чувствую себя последним моральным уродом, — выдыхает мужчина сквозь зубы и жмурится, — и хуёвым альфой. Ты бы видел его, Роуди.

— Хреново, — мужчина хлопает по плечу, пытаясь поддержать. Тони отрывается и фокусируется на друге. В его взгляде вдруг загорается злой огонь и зубы сжимаются. Джеймсу это совсем не нравится, но он продолжает сидеть на месте. Возможно, Старк снова решит впасть в бешенство, и кто-то должен его успокоить.

— Ты зачем приехал? — от грозного тона хочется отвести взгляд, но Роуди сдерживается и продолжает смотреть прямо на друга, повторяя, что он нужен сейчас Тони. — Ты же сам хотел, чтобы наши отношения закончились. Приехал поздравить? — его глаза сужаются, Тони ужасно зол. Он вспоминает, как Питера потряхивало, когда он вырывал свои руки из его хватки, и злость застилает ему глаза. Противное чувство поднимается в груди — это все они виноваты. Роуди, который осуждал и не понимал, Паркеры, которые относились к Тони, как к проказе, Пеппер, которая не смогла не испортить ему жизнь, да и все люди вокруг, которым лишь бы осудить да пальцем показать, не обращая внимание на чужие чувства.

— Да, я был против, — соглашается мужчина, — просто хотел уберечь себя от чего-то подобного, — Старк смотрит с прищуром, но огонь в его глазах тухнет. Роуди радуется, что сегодня они драться вроде не собираются (раньше и такое часто бывало).

— Уберечь от того, что я прогнал его, как последний мудак? Не уберёг, — жестко выдаёт мужчина и снова отпивает. Впервые он не задумывается о соседях, о работе, о коллегах, о своей репутации. Он хочет напиться так, чтоб белого света не видеть.

И забыть этот побитый взгляд на лице чёртового Питера Паркера.

***

Среда приходит даже слишком неожиданно. Питер ждёт, что вторник будет тянутся долго — всё-таки он не спит всю ночь, долго курит и забивает на ближайшие тесты. На деле же, при том, что он терпит взволнованные взгляды друзей и семьи, и пишет домашние прямо на переменах перед парами, вторник пролетает слишком быстро. Питер быстро перемещается по коридорам, втягивая голову в плечи и не поднимая взгляд. Кажется, Старк несколько раз проскальзывает мимо в разное время суток. Питер точно не уверен — он слишком увлечён разглядыванием пола, а цитрусовый запах мог ему только мерещиться…

В общем и целом, Питер обнаруживает, что его жизнь не меняется. Лёжа ночью в кромешной темноте и разглядывая потолок, парень думал, что теперь его существование станет невыносимым. На деле же он как прятал свои эмоции от окружающих, так и продолжил прятать. Какая разница, что ты, чёрт возьми, прячешь — грусть или счастье? Ощущение груза не сменилось. Только тоска и правда грызла его. А ещё он очень боялся среды, потому что на паре Старка он того избегать точно не сможет.

А всю пару сидеть и смотреть на мужчину, который так легко выгнал его пару дней назад, Питеру чертовски не хотелось. Паркер думал, что он умрёт, только посмотрев на него. И потом ещё раз, когда увидит, как альфа избегает и ведёт себя совершенно равнодушно.

Но у Питера никто ничего не спрашивал.

Среда наступила с космической скоростью. Питера подмывало остаться дома и отложить неприятную встречу до понедельника, но Бен настойчиво попросил его не прогуливать и лично довёз до университета, словно школьника. Питер не возражал. Питеру было плевать, лишь бы дядя был спокоен.

Затягиваясь крепкими сигаретами, парень кутается в безразмерное худи и втягивает голову в плечи. Бен привёз его слишком рано — друзья ещё не пришли, до занятий оставалось полчаса. Питер мог бы пойти в аудиторию и подождать, но он ужасно боялся, что Старк будет там. На самом деле, Питеру ужасно хотелось его увидеть. Но для того, чтобы эта встреча не сделала ещё больнее, Питеру нужна машина времени — не меньше. Чтобы пропал жёсткий Старк, который нарочито равнодушно отталкивает от себя, и появился его Тони с мягким запахом цитрусовых и тёплым взглядом.

Паркер так ненавидел себя, он чувствовал такое презрение, стоило ему вспомнить вечер понедельника. Когда он, наивной девчонкой, примчался к Старку по первому зову и чуть ли не в припрыжку забежал в его квартиру. И, чёрт его дери, он видел, что Тони весь день сам не свой, что его глаза слишком грустны, а лицо угрюмое, но Питер не подумал об этом в тот момент — он так соскучился за день, что без раздумий запрыгнул в тёплые объятья.

Которые не открылись ему на встречу. Старк только окаменел и посмотрел на него сверху вниз с нечитаемым выражением. Его запаха не было. Питер нахмурился — именно в тот момент парень мог всё понять и уйти, не устраивая сцен, но нет же, он, как полнейший идиот, замер и с неверием посмотрел на мужчину перед ним.

— Тони? — Питер ненавидел свою слабость, его голос неуверенно дрогнул. Мужчина, судя по взгляду, тоже не был доволен происходящим.

— Надо поговорить, — отрезал мужчина и отступил на шаг, увеличивая дистанцию. От Тони почему-то пахло виски, а сам он был таким чужим в привычных спортивках и старой футболке.

— Что случилось? — на него не смотрели совсем — Питер уже знал, что ему сейчас скажут, но он не хотел в это верить. Может, Тони просто шутит, издевается, хочет его удивить. И сейчас он улыбнется, рассмеётся доверчивости Питера и наконец, чёрт возьми, его обнимет.

— Питер, — в его голосе не было ноток веселья, которые так хотелось услышать, — пора это заканчивать, — мужчина тяжело выдохнул и устало потёр переносицу. Парень замер напротив и смотрел, ожидая продолжения. Он хотел дать сказать Тони, не перебивая, и не обращать внимания на странные волны в груди, которые заставляли его задыхаться. — Мы замечательно провели время вместе, но это не то, что мне нужно. Ты мой студент, я твой преподаватель и то, что мы вместе — неправильно.

— Почему? — Питер попытался сглотнуть ком в горле и не звучать жалко. Судя по тому, как посмотрел на него мужчина, у него не получилось.

— От наших отношений больше проблем, чем пользы, — мужчина посмотрел прямо ему в глаза и запнулся. Питер почти выругался — он был чертовски слабым. Раз одна чёртова фраза заставила слёзы набежать на глаза. Мужчина стоял напротив, удерживая приличное расстояние. — Прости, но это не то, что мне нужно сейчас.

Парень почти задохнулся, когда Тони шагнул навстречу. Он выдохнул — вот оно, наконец-то, сейчас Тони прижмёт его к себе, так привычно поцелует в висок и посмеётся над наивностью парня. Скажет, что это только шутка и будет впредь более внимательным к его чувствам, с которыми нельзя играть в такие игры. Питера уже разбили до него, Тони не надо ничего делать — Паркер и так сплошное ничто, маскирующееся под обычного человека.

Но Тони не рассмеялся.

Он сократил расстояние и прижал к себе огорошенного Питера. Он сильно сжал его плечи, фиксируя парня, и потянулся к его губам. Паркеру показалось, что это дурацкий розыгрыш, когда Тони поцеловал его. Мягкие губы контрастировали с крепкими руками, которые удерживали и не давали двинуться — ни назад, ни навстречу.

Но эта мера была лишней, Питер и так всё понимал. Он чувствовал, что это не извинение, а прощание. Тони целует его на прощание. Благодарит за то время, что у них было? Издевается, чтобы ещё глубже засесть под корку?

Питер ненавидел свою омежью сущность за то, что не мог вырваться, отступить от своего альфы и сбежать. На самом деле, если бы у него были на это силы, то он ими не воспользовался, но Питеру же нужно было себя чем-то обманывать, пока его альфа целовал в последний раз.

Он ненавидел себя за то, что солёные дорожки мазнули по щекам, когда Тони отстранился. Он снова отошёл — оборвал контакт рук и губ почти одновременно. Питер хотел быть сильным. Питер хотел гордо уйти. Не получилось.

Он сам не понял, как шагнул за Тони, хватаясь за него, как за последнюю вещь в этой жизни. Его руки мягко обняли горячие ладони, и Питер почувствовал, как его начинает трясти от рыданий, которые подступали к горлу. Он шагнул за мужчиной так отчаянно, будто вместе с их связью исчезнет сам Питер. Он не хотел уходить. Не хотел, чтобы всё это закончилось. Ему было так хорошо рядом с Тони, так правильно, как никогда и ни с кем.

И Паркер сделал последний отчаянный шаг — он отбросил слова мужчины и попытался его поцеловать. Как тогда в машине — он сжимал его руки, он тянулся к его губам. Питер понял, что, если мужчина не поддастся, если Питер сейчас же не почувствует его родной цитрусовый запах, он перестанет существовать на этом же месте. Рассыпется пылью и впитается в мягкий ковёр, становясь частью быта Тони. Ненужной мелочью, которая всегда будет рядом.

— Нет, Питер, — эти слова он почти поймал губами, но мужчина отстранился и освободился от прикосновений. Питеру казалось, что он рухнет без опоры прямо сейчас. Но сначала ему стоило собрать последние силы и выползти из квартиры мужчины — чтобы больше не доставлять ему проблем. Никогда.

— Привет, — его осторожно хлопают по плечу. Питер выныривает из своих воспоминаний, словно из тёмного озера, и снова оказывается посреди университетского двора с так и незаженной сигаретой в зубах. Баки смотрит на него со смесью сожаления и веселья. Питер радуется, что это Барнс, а не Наташа, которая только и норовит устроить ему допрос.

— Привет, — парень выдавливает достаточно правдоподобную улыбку и закуривает. Барнс смотрит на него с прищуром и не верит ни одной эмоции — конечно, кому, как ни ему, знать, какого это — быть брошенным.

— Порядок? — он хмурится, но не хочет давить. Питера он знает не так давно и не рассчитывает, что парень вдруг проникнется к нему доверием и всё выложит. Питер, если честно, уже не знает, кому доверится, чтобы не слышать дурацкий упрёков.

— Не так плохо, как я думал, — парень отвечает честно и получает понимающую улыбку. Питер радуется, что у него нет метки — жить с постоянной болью в ней, наверное, то ещё испытание.

— Пойдёшь сегодня к Брюсу? — Питер не сдерживает гримасы в ответ на вопрос. Барнс не удивляется — Паркер вообще рад, что именно он пришёл первым, потому что он не чувствует дикого переживания или оголтелого оптимизма — парень на редкость понимает его и ведёт себя так, что Питеру с Баки максимально комфортно. — Если Наташа начнёт заваливать тебя вопросами, я тебя спасу, — обещает парень и хлопает Питера по плечу.

— Я подумаю, — он видит, как вышеупомянутая девушка в сопровождении Брюса идёт в их направлении, и чуть напрягается. Баки хлопает его по плечу, пытаясь поддержать. А ещё он переводит всё внимание Наташи на себя, втягивая её в разговор. Девушка, может, и понимает всё, но слушает историю о заболевшем Стиве внимательно и с беспокойством. Питер радуется возможности выпасть из разговора и снова бесконечно курит одну за одной, пока они наконец не скрываются в университете.

До пары еще минут пятнадцать, но на улице дует промозглый ветер и сгущаются тучи, поэтому студенты решают засесть в аудитории. Питер этой перспективе совсем не радуется, но послушно идёт за друзьями. Он первым заходит в аудиторию, надеясь, что Старка ещё нет. В самом деле, вряд ли он появится до начала пары, что-то Питеру подсказывало, что он так же, как и парень, будет избегать встречи до последнего.

Однако Паркер ошибается. Мистер Старк уже сидит на своём месте, более того — не один. Питер замирает на входе, как вкопанный, когда видит живописную картину — Тони (Старк, Старк, Старк!) за своим столом широко улыбается мужчине напротив, который сидит задницей на первой парте и протягивает мужчине дорогущий коньяк.

— Ого, мистер Старк, поделитесь? — подаёт голос Барнс и одновременно мягко касается плеча Питера, приводя того в чувство. Паркер, словно механическая кукла, низко опускает голову и заставляет себя переставлять ноги, пытаясь сжаться до микроразмеров и остаться незамеченным.

— Давно у доски не были, мистер Барнс? — с усмешкой спрашивает Старк. Питер не смотрит (не может себя заставить), но мужчина, кажется, ничуть не огорчён и спокойно игнорирует Питера. Жаль, он таким похвастаться не может.

Парень прячется за спиной друга и утыкается взглядом в тетрадь. Баки, к его удивлению, садится рядом и ещё раз хлопает его по плечу, смотрит вопросительно и взволнованно. Питер только кивает и снова принимается сверлить взглядом парту.

Это оказывается сложнее, чем он думал — приходить и чувствовать безразличие в свою сторону.

— Растишь светлые умы, Старк, таким старикам, как я, на смену? — Питеру хочется рычать от того, каким голосом этот неизвестный мужчина обращается к Старку. Хочется отогнать этого мужчину от своего альфы, вот только Тони больше не его и никаких оснований на грубое поведение Питер уже не имеет. Да и этот мужчина ни в чём не виноват. — Смена довольно красивая, кстати, — судя по тому, как напрягается Брюс впереди, мужчина сейчас смотрит на Наташу. Питер всё-таки отрывает голову от стола и смотрит прямиком на подругу, не смея повернуть голову к преподавателю.

— Нет, этот светлый ум точно тебе не достанется, Бэк, — смеётся Старк, — мисс Романофф у нас талантлива в другой сфере. Ты обрати внимание на Беннера и Паркера — лучшие на курсе.

Питер все силы вкладывает в то, чтобы его не передёрнуло. Он медленно поворачивает голову и сталкивается с так называемым Бэком взглядом. Медлит ещё секунду — Барнс сжимает его локоть под столом и присутствием альфы рядом даёт Питеру сил. Когда он сталкивается со Старком взглядом, тот только вздёргивает брови и смотрит с задором — мол, покажи, чего стоишь, я же знаю, что ты можешь. Питер не сдерживает гримасу и снова опускает взгляд, теряя интерес ко всему происходящему. Ему вдруг хочется оказаться где-то не здесь. Глупое проведение не хочет его отпускать. Незнакомый мужчина и правда интересуется и начинает задавать Беннеру вопросы. Питеру хочется, чтоб этот абсурд прекратился. Конечно, никогда не случается, как он хочет.

Брюс увлекается разговором и вот он уже у доски спорит о чём-то с мужчиной. Они расписывают какую-то сложную задачу в две руки, уже и пара началась — но Старк их не прерывает, давая двум светлым умам посоревноваться.

Когда интерес перевешивает и Питер начинает следить за дискуссией, первым, что он видит, оказывается разочарованный взгляд Старка. Будто это он сейчас должен стоять у доски, а не Беннер. Питеру плевать на эти заскоки — он не какая-то зверушка, чтобы им хвастаться. Бешенство в нём берется непонятно откуда, он хмурится, зло смотря мужчине в глаза.

— Это круто, — смеётся Бэк и жмёт Брюсу руку. — А вы, мистер Паркер, что-то добавите? — Питер смотрит на мужчину также колко. Ему не нравится, что о нём вспоминают. Он пробегает глазами по сложным формулам мужчины — некоторые он не до конца понимает, поэтому хмурится. — О, это, кажется, последний курс, — понимающе ухмыляется Бэк, — Тони ещё вас научит юноша.

— А какой смысл? — голос Питера звучит резко и колко. Старк бросает на него предупреждающий взгляд. Питеру плевать как-то — он смотрит на Бэка, который глядит на парня пренебрежительно, и снова переводит взгляд на доску. — У вас энергия во втором уравнении неправильно просчитана, поэтому всё, что дальше — неправильно, — он ухмыляется, пытаясь сгладить напряжение. Одобрение на лицах окружающих немного приподнимает ему настроение, и Питер расслабляет плечи. Брюс возвращается на место, и Питер прячется от одобрительного взгляда Старка и улыбается Бэку, который теперь смотрит с восхищением.

Когда Старк всё-таки начинает лекцию, отправив своего бывшего студента на задние ряды, Питер почти расслабляется. Он старательно пишет конспект и не отрывает взгляд от бумаги.

Пишет сейчас. И на следующей лекции. И ещё через лекцию. День за днём он прячет взгляд, избегает альфу и с каждым днём всё больше поникает. Если сначала Питеру казалось, что ничего не изменилось, то он чертовски ошибался — это было почти невозможным. Он искал Тони взглядом в толпе, следил за его перемещениями и одновременно делал вид, что ему совершенно всё равно.

Мужчина за этим следил с горькой усмешкой. Неужели Питер думал, что он сможет не ощущать каждый уставший взгляд? Он чувствовал спинным мозгом, что Питер смотрит, и знал по его запаху, который, как на зло, выделялся из хора прочих, как с каждым днём парень становился всё разбитее. От этого было горько, но Тони верил — это пройдёт. Питера отпустит и он снова сможет равнодушно проходить мимо Старка в коридоре.

И пусть вечерами иногда хотелось сорваться с места, поехать к Питеру, запереть его в своей квартире и больше никогда не отпускать из своих рук, он держался. Не мог не держаться. Потому что, пусть его вечера и были скучны и одиноки, но вот дни были настоящим адом, в которые он не хотел впутывать омегу, которого до сих пор называл своим.

Пеппер действительно вернулась не просто так — она взяла себе за правило портить каждый его день. Доходило до смешного — она «случайно» насыпала ему в кофе соли, или окатывала его этим кофе, или же действовала сложнее: настраивала против него остальных преподавателей, распускала обидные слухи, пыталась лишить того премии и просто всячески насрать.

Тони понимал, почему она злится, он, всё-таки, не пошёл у неё на поводу, добился честного разделения имущества и чуть сам не подал на неё в суд за ложные обвинения. Сейчас помимо работы они должны видеться на выходных в суде — делить квартиру и кредиты, которых нахватала Пеппер. С одной стороны, положение было не завидное, но Тони был рад, что он не за решёткой. Плюс, машина точно останется ему, поэтому всё не так плохо.

Только вот несмотря на загруженность — чего-то ему остро не хватало. Наивных глаз рядом, крепких объятий и робких губ. Никто не сопел рядом с ним в кровати, пока Тони проверял работы, никто не готовил ему кофе по утрам, никто не приносил ему вкусных кексов из того кафе с ужасными очередями.

Хотелось послать всё к чёрту, прижать Питера к себе прямо посреди коридора и никуда не отпускать, но он не хотел втягивать парня во всё это дерьмо. Сам он уже привык и относился к выходкам Поттс с мрачной иронией, но вот что эта бестия могла сделать с его омегой — другой разговор, совсем другой.

Питер хороший парень. Питер справится без него.

***

Ровно через две недели Питер понял, что не справляется.

Он пытался, правда пытался забить и выстроить свой мир заново — мир, где Старк не центровая фигура, а кто-то второстепенный. Неудачный эпизод его юной жизни. Но это оказалось сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

Видеть его каждый день было тем ещё испытанием. И окружение Питера совсем не помогало. Мэй и Бен перестали обращать на его терзания внимание. Парень удивлялся — они действительно думали, что всё это так несущественно для Питера? Ну, тогда они глубоко заблуждаются, потому что дни шли, а легче парню не становилось.

Друзья же… лучше бы они так же, как и дядя с тётей, забили. Потому что, когда после очередного тяжёлого понедельника, Наташа спьяну начала рассказывать, как правильно, что Питер расстался с мужчиной, и как Старк его недостоен, он не выдержал.

Паркер действительно не хотел делать того, что сделал, но он не мог по-другому. Питер довольно резко, но вежливо, попросил её помолчать. К счастью, Наташа не была уж настолько глупой, чтоб отмахнуться от подобного тона. Питеру вообще казалось, что она специально вывела его на разговор именно так, чтобы он наконец перестал скрывать свои чувства от друзей.

— Не говори о нём, ладно? — его голос дрожал и он поднял руку в предупреждающем жесте, будто действительно пытался остановить.

— Питер, — своим мягким тоном Наташа только подтвердила догадки о том, что всё это — специально. Она выводила его на разговор так же, как и вытягивала признание из Барнса — умелой манипуляцией, — я не хочу тебя обижать. Просто, ты не говоришь нам, что чувствуешь, я подумала, что тебе всё равно.

Какой-то частью своего мозга Питер понимал, что она лукавила, что она понимала, насколько Питеру не всё равно. Но взметнувшееся в груди бешенство это не остановило — парень медленно оглядел комнату Брюса, заглядывая каждому в глаза, будто видел их всех впервые. Наташа выдержала его взгляд твёрдо и еле уловимо отмахнулась от своего альфы. Брюс изначально был против того, чтобы Питеру в душу лезть. Только вот девушки волновались за друга не на шутку и их ничто уже не могло остановить. Например, Ванда сидела и смотрела на Питера уверенно, будто так и надо было — довести парня, чтобы он выплеснул хоть немного того, что ежедневно носит в груди.

Питер натолкнулся на Стива с Баки в самом конце и резко отвёл взгляд, будто то, что кто-то другой может быть счастлив в том время, как сам парень настолько разбит, приносило ему ещё больше боли. Стив отвёл взгляд и потупился, но Баки осторожно погладил того по спине, поддерживая.

— Что я должен вам рассказать? — его голос рокотал в груди, но не сходил на крик. Питер прикрыл глаза и несколько раз выдохнул, но не смог сдержать рвущихся больных слов. — Сказать вам, что вы были правы? Он бросил меня, будто ничего не было, как вы все и говорили! — он сорвался на крик. По его щекам покатились слёзы, но сам парень этого, кажется не замечал. Наташа сглотнула и сдержала порыв бросится обнимать друга.

— Но знаете, что самое ебаное? Когда он бросил меня, мне не стало плохо, мне стало ещё хуже, — продолжил парень, рыча на каждом слове. — Потому что на меня давили ещё раньше. Вы все, Мэй с Беном говорили, что так и будет, постоянно говорили. Что ж, надеюсь, вы счастливы, — Питер сорвался на сбитый шёпот. Его плечи поникли, когда он опустил взгляд вниз, и весь сжался от боли. Ванда не выдержала — она преодолела расстояние между ними и крепко обняла друга. Питер был не высоким, но она сама была ниже него на пол головы, поэтому девушка поднялась на цыпочки и крепко прижала к себе Питера. Она не говорила ничего, не извинялась — просто давала поддержку, пытаясь утихомирить его боль. Потому что понимала, что он сейчас чувствовал — она испытывала похожее чувство постоянно.

Питер удивлённо поднял голову, когда Наташа всхлипнула. Девушке вообще не были свойственны слёзы, но сейчас она растрогалась, наблюдая за друзьями.

— Извини, — пробормотала девушка и тоже приобщилась к обнимашкам.

Питер совсем немного расслабился — не то, чтобы у него сразу жизнь наладилась, но ощущение того, что его наконец хоть кто-то понимает, здорово поддерживало, на самом деле. Он и забыл, как это — не прятать свои эмоции под десять замков. И в тот момент он наивно надеялся, что он всё выдержит, всё преодолеет.

Надо ли говорить, что у него не получается? Омега сам не понимает, как, но он умудряется напиться в обычный вторник, стащив у дяди бутылку чего-то крепкого и горького. И, проснувшись с утра, Питер чувствует, что не отрезвел до конца. И снова прикладывается к бутылке, допивая до дна. Когда он поднимается и плетётся собираться в университет, Питер радуется, что дом уже опустел. Тётю с дядей явно не порадовало бы его состояние.

Питер жевал ментоловую жвачку, которая совсем не помогала, — даже без запаха (который, кстати, не исчезал) было понятно, что парень не трезв, его шатало на каждом, блин, шагу.

Уже подходя к университету, парень понял, что ужасно опаздывает, чёрт возьми, на пару Старка. И Питеру оставалось только надеяться, что мужчина не захочет с ним лишний раз контактировать, потому что обычно он вызывал к доске опоздавших и неумолимо долго их нагибал.

В добавок ко всему, забегая в университет, парень споткнулся и чуть не распластался по гладкому полу. Ему на выручку совсем неожиданно пришла незнакомая женщина — она протянула Питеру руку и помогла выровнять равновесие. Лучше бы она этого не делала. Потому что когда Паркер сфокусировал на ней пьяный взгляд, он увидел женщину, которую видел на фотографиях, что пылились в старом шкафу дома Тони. В побитых рамках, некоторые подранные — но на них запечатлена тогда ещё счастливая семейная пара. Тони и Пеппер. Именно женщина с тех фотографий сейчас перед ним и стояла.

— Аккуратнее, милый, — тепло улыбается женщина, а Питер сдерживает порыв отскочить от неё или брезгливо скинуть цепкие прикосновения.

Паркер бормочет благодарности, а сам отстраняется и спешит на пару уже не так увлечённо. Он не может остановить мысли, которые сами сплетались в его голове. Они с Тони расстаются, а потом он сталкивается с его бывшей прямо в университете. Старк неожиданно бросает его как раз тогда, когда Пеппер возвращается в его жизнь. Будто парень был кратковременной заменой.

И теперь утро скатывается ещё сильнее — парень уже не спешит на лекцию, он уверенно идёт, сжимая кулаки, и пусть только Старк попробует что-то сказать ему, пусть только…

Взгляд альфы выхватывают его фигуру с самого порога, когда Питер резко без стука открывает дверь. Старк смотрит на него с облегчением, будто опасался, что Питер опять перестанет приходить к нему на пары. Потом скользит по фигуре внимательней, видит, как парня чуть шатает и глаза у него светятся пьяным блеском, и бросает на омегу такой сердитый взгляд, что у Питера почти ноги подкашиваются.

— К доске, — почти рычит он. Питера внезапно окатывает тем самым цитрусовым запахом, в котором слышатся такие злые нотки, что впору бы задохнуться. Парень однако этого не делает.

Он осторожно подходит к доске, пытаясь не выглядеть таким пьяным, каким он является, и сжимается под злым взглядом. Его сущность берет верх — он поникает, потому что чувствует, что альфа разочарован. Старк только молнии не метает — зло чеканит слова и ждёт, пока Паркер нетвёрдой рукой решает задачи. Хорошо, что говорить не заставляет, иначе Питера давно бы уже высмеяли раз двести.

В расчётах он успевает запутаться настолько сильно, что Старк чуть ли не впервые срывается на крик и садит его, влепив худший балл. Питер плетётся на своё место под прожигающим взглядом Наташи и думает о том, что он крупно облажался. Помимо Старка сейчас его ещё и друзья вычитают.

Пара подходит к концу, а Питер только того и ждёт, что Старк перехватит его на выходе и заставит остаться, накричит на него, вытрясет душу, ударит, но обратит хоть какое-то внимание. Потому что Питер устал от этого океана безразличия от его альфы. Хотелось скулить под его холодным взглядом и не потому, что Питер был пьян — он чувствовал себя так постоянно.

Когда пара заканчивается, Старк мгновенно выходит из аудитории. Он лопатками чувствует, как омега смотрит в удаляющуюся спину, но не останавливается. Он не должен поощрять Питера к таким выходкам, не должен давать ему внимания, иначе парень будет напиваться постоянно для очередного выяснения отношений. И пусть Старку хочется хорошенько треснуть Питера, а потом сильно обнять, но он просто убегает под разочарованным взглядом. Он повторяет себе, что так правильно, так будет лучше. А потом ещё раз то же самое, только уже когда звонит Бену и говорит о выходке Питера.

Голос у мужчины удивлённый, благодарный, а на следующий день Питер измученный, с опущенный головой, неосознанно жмётся ближе к друзьям и постоянно вздыхает. Зато трезвый и более сознательный. Ничего, это пройдёт. Просто нужно немного времени и Питер его забудет.

Паркер кипит все эти дни — его настолько злит безразличие альфы, что по-тихому слетают клемы. Хочется довести Старка до белого каления, заставить того обратить внимание, даже если потом последует ещё один выговор от Бена, и ещё, и ещё, и ещё. Насрать, действительно насрать.

Питер делится этими мыслями с Баки, с которым неожиданно сближается. Парень только головой обеспокоенно качает и советует не выкидывать никаких фокусов. Напоминает свой пример, который только приносил им со Стивом боль. И Паркера вроде отпускает — он понимает, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.

А потом в понедельник прямо перед парой Старка он накуривается.

Питер и сам не понимает, как и зачем это происходит, но, когда он думает об этом после, понимает, что всё в этот день вело к подобному развитию событий.

Обиженный Бен, который бросает какую-то колкую фразу, совсем не заботясь о чувствах Питера.

Друзья, которые оставляют его одного в тот день (на самом деле они не виноваты, что мистер Фьюри забрал их организовывать какое-то спортивное мероприятие).

И, когда Питер курит вместе с какими-то малознакомыми ребятами и ему в руки попадает не совсем обычный табак, он затягивается почти не думая. На самом деле эта штука была не такая сильная, только превращает мысли Паркера в ленивых червяков, которые не спеша ползают туда сюда, не приходя ни к чему логичному, да и делает любую шутку раз в десять смешнее. Но в остальном Питер был доволен.

Наташа его убьёт. Старк его убьёт.

Питер будто не шёл на пару, а порхал над полом. На его лице играла расслабленная улыбка, что ему вполне шло, но вот красные глаза выдавали парня с потрохами. Ну, для Старка, который ещё от входа привычно проверил Питера. Ему не нужно было подходить ближе к его парте, чтобы учуять запах травки (на всякий пожарный он всё-таки это сделал).

Питер был обкурен — не только по его глазам и лицу было видно, Старк кипел, наблюдая, как парень иногда необоснованно зависает на середине предложения, не дописывая его, или как он кидался в поисках ручки, которая уже была в его руках. И ещё с сотню других мелких «или». Старк обещал себе дистанцию и невмешательство, обещал себе положиться на Бена, который должен всё-таки воспитывать своего племянника. Ага, хуй там плавал.

— Мистер Паркер, останьтесь, — Тони постепенно закипал, как чайник, и к концу пары ему хотелось броситься на парня и надавать ему хороших тумаков, чтобы он включил мозг хоть на секунду, потому что алкоголь и остальная дрянь не помогут ему в этой ситуации, совсем даже наоборот.

Парень замирает у своей парты, пока студенты проходят мимо, задевая его плечами. Он закидывает свои вещи в рюкзак и путается в руках. Аудитория уже пустеет, а Питер всё возится со своими вещами, руки не слушаются, его пробивает на смех даже не смотря на грозный взгляд сверху.

— Какого чёрта? — рычит Старк и подходит почти в плотную, вырывая вещи из рук. Питер дёргается и поднимает на мужчину испуганный взгляд, будто совсем о нём забыл.

— О, мистер Старк, здравствуйте, — Паркер думает о том, что должен был сказать что-то другое, но у него все связные мысли из головы вылетают, когда он смотрит на мужчину перед собой. Старк зол, действительно зол, но Питеру не до этого — помимо этого мужчина ещё чертовски красив.

— Ты издеваешься? — он подступает ещё на шаг и Питеру инстинктивно хочется отступить, но некуда — он упирается ногами в парту и замирает. Его эмоции скачут от испуга до смеха и Питер начинает опасаться истерики, но требовательным глазам прямо перед ним наплевать — Тони смотрит и ждёт ответа, а Питеру нечего отвечать. Он только отводит взгляд мужчине куда-то за спину и залипает на плакаты на стене позади — зрение не фокусируется, но яркие краски привлекают его, заставляя забыть о том, что происходит.

Когда Питер возвращается в реальность — его, видимо, начинает отпускать — мужчина недовольно косится на него и с кем-то импульсивно разговаривает по телефону, чуть ли не срываясь на крик.

— И какого хуя ты творишь, Паркер? — вздыхает мужчина, подходя к Питеру ближе, перехватывает его взгляд и чуть улыбается. — О, ты снова здесь.

— Тони, — Питер смотрит на его улыбку и думает о том, какой же он, чёрт возьми, красивый. В своё оправдание Паркер может сказать, что это не он, а омега внутри него подаётся к Старку и примыкает к его губам. Парень чувствует такое знакомое касание и выдыхает в губы мужчины, пытаясь прижаться ближе. Даже если какая-то часть его мозга и работает нормально, приказывая сейчас же отойти, Питер затыкает её. Он может свалить всё на травку, поэтому сейчас можно дать себе немного вольности.

Старку стоит титанических усилий не ответить на поцелуй. Нет, он не делает то, что должен — не может себя заставить мгновенно оттолкнуть Питера. Он, конечно удерживает мягкое тело, которое пытается прижаться невозможно близко, но на то, чтобы избавиться от робкого касания, приходится потратить весь накопленный им запас моральных сил.

— Нацеловался? — усмешка выходит немного циничной, когда он отстраняет Питера от себя. Парень смотрит шальным взглядом и обида наполняет его глаза, а Старк заставляет себя выбросить из головы осторожное касание к жатым губам и дрожащий выдох, который сорвался с губ парня в эту минуту.

Возможно, будь Питер в нормальном состоянии, то не поленился бы устроить сцену или наоборот мгновенно сбежать, но эта чуть заторможенная и задумчивая версия его омеги только надувается как мыльный пузырь и бросает на Старка обиженные взгляды. Мужчине только фыркнуть хочется — кто это тут должен злиться вообще? Поэтому он не обращает внимания на сложные и совершенно нелогичные эмоции Паркера и тащит того к машине чуть не за шкирку. Он сталкивается с Роуди, огибая его по большой дуге, и не обращает внимания на любопытный взгляд. Пошёл ты, Роудс, сейчас не до тебя!

Питер не хочет никуда ехать с ним, но Старк-то и не спрашивает — захлопывает за парнем дверь, собственноручно его пристёгивает и резко стартует с места, радуясь, что студентов вокруг почти нет, да и им до странной пары тоже нет дела. Обкуренный Паркер дремлет в его машине спустя почти месяц с их расставания. Что может быть, блядь, лучше?

И Тони может только тихо кипеть, превышая скорость. Он- то хотел сделать по уму, оградить Паркера от пиздеца, который его непременно ждёт рядом с мужчиной, облегчить тому жизнь. Потому что тайные отношения тянули из него все жилы, не давали спокойно дышать. Это было ужасно для них обоих. Только вот почему, когда всё закончилось, им не стало лучше?

Он вытаскивает Питера из машины немного грубее, чем мог бы. Парень слабо понимает, что же происходит, но становится более осознанным — в этот раз отшатывается от прикосновения, а не льнёт к нему. От этого у Старка по лицу расползается горькая улыбка. Мужчина поправляет очки, пряча за ними немного обиженный взгляд, и подталкивает парня к его подъезду. Питер слепо подчиняется — он ещё недостаточно проснулся, чтобы возражать.

— Что вам здесь нужно? — шипит он, когда Тони не даёт захлопнуть дверь квартиры перед носом и шагает следом. Питер наоборот пятится вглубь к гостиной и смотрит на мужчину исподлобья.

— Поговорить с более вменяемой версией тебя? — мужчина проходит мимо, старательно избегая прикосновений, и по-хозяйски идёт на кухню. Питер плетётся следом не из вежливости — просто его ужасно начинает сушить, и за глоток воды он готов продать душу. — Жажда замучила? — жёстко ухмыляется мужчина.

— Что вам здесь нужно, мистер Старк? — парень отставляет чашку и кривится, поворачиваясь к мужчине. Тот спокойно облокачивается на любимый шкафчик тёти Мэй и сосредоточенно протирает стёкла очков, совсем не обращая на парня внимания, пока тот к нему не обращается.

— Хочу узнать, в каком состоянии ты появишься на следующей моей лекции? Алкоголь был, наркотики были, что дальше? — мужчина смотрит с прищуром. Омеге хочется покорится и склонить голову, но упрямство не позволяет. Питер наоборот вздёргивает подбородок и сужает глаза.

— Мне кажется, это уже не ваше дело, — чеканит он и с удовольствием замечает, как Тони пропускает во взгляд удивление.

— Не забывай с кем говоришь, парень, — отрезает мужчина и походит на шаг. Питер встречает его прямой взгляд достойно. — Я полчаса выслушивал о том, как я виноват перед тобой, совсем свёл мальчика с ума. Думаешь, я на это подписывался?

— Не нужно было звонить Бену. Зачем вы влезаете в мою жизнь, мистер Старк? — Питер выплёвывает это «мистер Старк» с таким упрёком, что у мужчины внутри разрастается бешенство. Хочется немедленно заткнуть парня, желательно поцелуем, но Тони сдерживает себя, будто за поводок тянет, не давая прорваться инстинктам альфы. Эта новая версия его всегда покорного и ласкового Питера не отталкивает — распаляет ещё больше. Но ему нельзя давать парню хоть намёк на возращение отношений. То, что он приехал — уже слишком много.

— Бен мне сам звонит. А я тебе нянькой не нанимался ни когда мы встречались, ни сейчас, — Тони наступает, ему нужно доказать свою правоту, нужно показать, что он не бегает к Питеру из-за чувств, а всего лишь идёт на уступки из-за его дяди. — Он звонит мне и говорит, что переживает, что с тобой повторится какой-то мифический «прошлый раз».

Старк понимает, что перестарался, за доли секунды. Когда огонь в глазах и уверенная поза сменяется бешенным удивлением, а потом затравленностью. Питер мгновенно сжимается, втягивает плечи, становится меньше и грустнее раз в десять. Тони только прикусить язык хочется, а ещё извиниться, он сам не понимает, как сдерживается.

— Проваливай отсюда, — с угрюмого лица неожиданно смотрят злые твёрдые глаза. Тони хочется отшатнуться от резкого тона, как от пощёчины, но он только давит усмешку, закатывая глаза.

— Прячешь в шкафу скелеты, малыш? — от некогда милого прозвища, пропитанного ядом, Питеру хочется выть. Но он сдерживается — Старк держит руки в карманах, перекачивается с пятки на носок, и лениво ждёт, будто Питер ему всё должен выложить. А ещё в его глазах горит странный огонёк — такое обычно он видит в глазах Брюса, когда кто-то смеет смотреть на его омегу.

— Не больше, чем ты, — Старк вздёргивает брови, будто упрекая за отсутствие субординации. Питеру хочется начать кричать, но он сдерживается — только руки в кулаки сжимает и наконец перестаёт себя чувствовать так, будто его под дых ударили. Он тоже секретики Старка знает, ему тоже есть, куда бить. — О, да серьёзно? После того, что было, я могу называть тебя на ты, Тони, — фыркает он жёстко. Мужчине не нравится, куда омега ведёт. От одного его «Тони» в груди что-то скребётся. — Я видел твою бывшую в коридоре. Ты мог бы сказать прямо, что я был только заменой, не придумывать глупых отговорок, и не подсылать ко мне мистера Роуди.

У Старка от удивления лицо вытягивается — он сморит на парня перед собой и сдерживает ухмылку, вот он как всё воспринял, паршивец. Ну, не худшая догадка. Неправильная, конечно, нихрена, но отрицать он не будет. Одно только смущает мужчину:

— Роуди?

— О, да не прикидывайся, — зло фыркает Питер. Он становится какой-то слишком бодрый, а зрачки его до сих пор расширены. Парня потряхивает после наркотиков или от переизбытка эмоций — непонятно. — Я не такой дурак, как ты думаешь. Я всё вижу. И как ты на меня смотришь тоже вижу. Что, старая невеста уже не подходит, раз ты прямо сейчас пялишься на мои губы?

Паркера распаляет ни на шутку — он зло подходит к замершему мужчине и буравит его взглядом снизу вверх. Тони, кажется, выбивает из колеи эта внезапная смелость. Питер только хмурится — вот он, перед ним, его любимый Старк, застёгнутый на все пуговицы, выглаженный, собранный — каждую мысль контролирует и запах сдерживает рядом с Питером.

Парню рычать хочется, то ли наркотики открывают в нём ясновидящего, то ли Старк больше не может держать выбранную роль — к кому бы там мужчина не ушёл, но к нему, Питеру, его тянет до сих пор, как бы он не отрицал. И это в один момент становится для Питера так ясно, что смеяться хочется.

— Отойди, — у Старка голос хрипит неожиданно для него самого. Он теряется — то же мне, альфа, прижимается к долбаной тумбе спиной и пытается благоразумно избежать прикосновений омеги и при этом лицо не потерять. Питеру в этот момент плевать на его душевные метания — он упивается своей властью и новым знанием. В отличие от Старка, он себя совсем не контролирует. И Тони судорожно вдыхает, когда горький запах таких ненавистных сигарет проникает в лёгкие.

От Паркера пахнет отчаянием. От Паркера пахнет болью. Любовью. Всем, блядь, и сразу.

Тони думает, что это выше него. Возможно, он и может рвануть альфу за воображаемый поводок и оттолкнуть Питера, но, а если он не сможет? Если потеряет контроль совсем, как он потом будет всё это расхлёбывать? Как потом будет смотреть в зеркало без ненависти?

Он капитулирует слишком легко — наклоняется к Питеру и матерится ему прямо в губы, пока Паркер кусает его — он всё ещё злой и хватка у него ощутимая. Альфа, конечно, разожмёт её на раз-два, но Тони бросает бороться.

Он ненавидел себя за тот последний поцелуй во время расставания? Нет, блядь, ему стоит ненавидеть себя сейчас. Потому что он не просто поддаётся омеге (даже звучит странно), он берёт всё в свои руки. Заставляет Питера поднять голову ему на встречу и вжимает парня в себя так крепко, что наверняка останутся синяки. Он наклоняется навстречу мягким губам, поддаётся укусам и углубляет поцелуй, сжимает бёдра, гладит по спине. Они целуются, как в последний раз. Словно дорвались до чего-то запретного, словно повторения больше не будет. Возможно, так оно и есть.

Питер думает о вечерах, когда мешал водку с апельсиновым соком и бесконечно курил — ещё задолго до того, как узнал Старка с его цитрусовым запахом. От которого ему сейчас снова — в который раз — срывало крышу. Он чувствует, что у него губы искусаны и пекут, а мужчина уже прижимает его к противоположной стене — как они туда добрались, непонятно.

И это переходит все грани, которые они сами устанавливали после расставания. Старк останавливается, потому что он почти не дышит, но у него нет сил отстраниться, нет сил убрать руки с хрупкого тела — он замирает, прислушиваясь, как Питер заполошено дышит, и тоже не отходит.

— Блядь, Паркер, — Тони рычит, парень только ухмыляется и втягивает горячую кожу на шее мужчины, оставляя отметку — делая то, что не позволял себе делать из-за скрытности отношений. Тони замирает, а потом прижимает его к себе ещё крепче, хотя, казалось бы, куда?

— И что теперь? — тянет нахально парень. Ну, Старк ухмыляется, потому что сейчас Паркер может себе позволить. — Пойдёшь к Пеппер?

— Ты глупый, как ребёнок, — Тони смеётся, от чего у Питера по шее бегут мурашки. Мужчина не отрицает и не подтверждает: то, что случилось сейчас, всего лишь разовая акция, ещё немного и они разорвут объятья и всё станет как прежде. — Ты же не думаешь, что этим ты меня вернешь? Отношения не держаться только на инстинктах.

— Если бы у тебя были только инстинкты, ты бы попытался взять что-то, кроме поцелуев, — Старку хочется рычать и смеяться одновременно — этот парень слишком умён и он слишком видит его насквозь.

— Я не ушёл к Пеппер. Я ушёл, потому что всё вокруг против нас. Коллеги, друзья, семья. Они не дадут нам нормально пожить, а я не хочу, чтобы ты проходил через тот ад, что пришлось пройти мне. Люди слишком любят слухи и слишком ненавидят остальных людей, — он не сдерживается и мягко касается губами выступающей ключицы — от его слов и действий Питер расслабляется, словно по команде. Он ещё крепче прижимается к мужчине и удовлетворённо выдыхает, напоминая сытого кота.

— Как хорошо, — бормочет он под тихий смешок Старка.

— Мне тоже, ребёнок, — Тони не врёт — у него внутри и правда наступает полный штиль. Противоречия перестают терзать его впервые за последние недели, а страхи в груди утихают. Сейчас ему кажется, что он может изгнать из университета Пеппер, послать Фьюри и отчитать Роуди не моргнув и глазом. Однако какой-то частью своего мозга Тони понимает, что он не всемогущ.

Питеру хочется сказать очень много, попросить не уходить, умолять не отпускать его, кричать бранить, устраивать сцены, но он не может потратить ни секунды того времени, что у них есть. Он утыкается в ворот рубашки мужчины и дышит-дышит-дышит.

— Ненавижу цитрусовые, — недовольно бормочет он, а Старк тихо смеётся. Он обдумывает то, что им нельзя быть вместе. Теперь это решение не кажется ему грузом — он думает об этом, когда разбивает Роуди губу за ненужные разговоры с Питером, когда ставит Бена Паркера перед фактом, когда говорит прямо в лицо Нику Фьюри «я встречаюсь со своим студентом» и кладёт на стол заявление об увольнении со своей подписью и отсутствием даты.

И, наконец утягивая Питера в свою квартиру, закрывая двери на все замки, он только и думает о том, как им нельзя.


End file.
